Not John
by mattnme04
Summary: The companion piece to Wrong Number. The story in Troy's POV. What was Troy thinking the whole time? Read Wrong Number first, it will make more sense. Used to be cookiesgirl2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back. I haven't written anything in a while and this is something that has been on my mind. I am so pleased with how well Wrong Number turned out that I have written this companion piece. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**This story is from Troy's POV. I thought we would get an inside look at how he was feeling through everything. I know it starts off a little slow, but as the drama escalates and we learn more about him, I promise it will pick up. I'm really excited about this and hope you all like it as much as I do. I'm still in the process of writing it, but will try to have it up as quickly as I can!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

CHAPTER 1

I had just finished with my show for the night and was completely exhausted but not ready to go to bed.

I headed back to my hotel room and fixed myself a drink. I sat on the couch unwinding from the day and trying not to think about the days ahead. I was ready for a break. I loved my job and enjoyed interacting with all my fans. But sometimes it was too much and I felt like there was something missing in my life.

I had been sitting there for quite some time, enjoying the silence, consuming glass after glass of alcohol. I knew I was wasted, but I didn't want to just sit here the entire night by myself. I decided to call my friend John. I just needed someone to talk to. I went to my room and pulled a slip of paper out of the jacket pocket that had his number on it.

I dialed the number. I waited as it continued to ring over and over. Finally someone answered, but what surprised me was voice I heard answer on the other end of the phone. It wasn't a male's voice, it was a woman's, and she wasn't happy.

"Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

I moved the phone away from me and stared at it a moment before answering. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I'm looking for John."

"John? There's no John here," the woman snapped at me. _Well obviously _someone_ needs their beauty rest._

I picked up the paper that had John's number scribbled on it. "This is 937-555-1820, right?"

"Yes, but there's no John here. And if you were going to prank me, you could have come up with something better than that." "Pardon?" I asked, confused."Why not ask for Mr. Pedaso? You know, first name Stu," the woman suggested.

"I'm not pranking you, and I don't know a Stu Ped…" I stopped and laughed. "That was good, that was very good."

"Thank you," she mumbled. "But there's no John here, really."

"This was the number he gave me, I swear," I said, scratching my head, wondering why John would give me a number that wasn't his.

"He gave you a wrong number."

I heard a click signaling the woman had hung up on me. I still felt bad for waking her up and upsetting her. I felt that I needed to apologize, and she didn't give me the opportunity to. I picked up the paper again and dialed the number once again.

After a few rings, I heard her pick up the phone again. "Look, I…"

"Honest, I'm not pranking you, and I just wanted to tell you I'm very sorry." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Ok, so you're sorry. And this isn't a prank call. Could you have at least waited until a decent hour to call back and apologize?" she asked.

I walked into the bedroom of my hotel suite and flopped down on the bed. "Perhaps because I've had a bit much to drink, and was afraid that I would forget at a decent hour."

"Ok, apology accepted. My alarm goes off in two hours," she replied.

I grinned at this admission and interrupted what she was saying. "Wonderful! So you have time to chat."

"You don't even know who I am, I don't know who you are, why would I want to chat with you?" she asked. I could hear amusement in her voice.

"Well… I know you're not John," I said, still smiling. What was it about this woman that I was finding so intriguing? I wasn't ready for her to hang up yet. "So what is your name?"

"Not telling," she said, sounding a lot like a child. "Who are you?"

"Well that's an odd name… and a lame joke to go along with it. 'Ello Not Telling, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, that was bad," she laughed, a musical sound. "And you are?"

"I'm not John," I started.

"You can't be Not John, I'm Not John," she interrupted, still giggling.

"You can't be Not John because you're Not Telling," I corrected her.

"Ok, fine, I'll be Not Telling, and you can be Not John."

"Right. I'm Not John. Well, except I know Johns, lots of them, some of them it's their last name, kinda… but I'm not that John." I was rambling now…I blame it on the alcohol and complete exhaustion. I knew I should just let this woman get back to bed so she could live her life and I could go on with mine. But I found myself actually beginning to enjoy this conversation, even if it was with a complete stranger. There was something about being able to talk to a person and them not treat me as the person I've become, letting all the fame that I've gained effect how they see me.

"What?" she asked. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"I'm not that John," I explained. "And, ok not technically a John, or that kind of john either, or the other, but…what? Why are you laughing?" I paused as she continued to laugh at me. "Ok, fine we'll just stick to the original… you're Not Telling, and I'm Not John. Except I am, in this conversation…"

"Just not that John," she repeated. "And not really a John at all. Is it your middle name?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Ok, I think I've got it," she replied.

"And now you know more about me than I do you, soooooooo, so, yeah, right, um…what was I saying? Not Telling and Not John, right… are you alright there?"

"I dunno, I'm talking to a stranger in the middle of the night who's probably some freakish stalker and…"

"And what?" I asked, feeling like I was talking to a friend who I did this with on a normal basis.

"And laughing more than I have in ages," she admitted.

"Right, right… I'm good for a laugh, so I've been told." I trailed off as I thought of all the fun times I used to have before my job got in the way. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you like this, you're right. It's the middle of the night, and the wrong number, like you said."

"Wait… John?"

"Not John," I corrected, then laughed softly thinking how silly it sounded. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Christine," she said suddenly. "And you don't have to go, really."

"Christine…that's beautiful," I softly said, taking another sip of my drink.

"But not really Christine, and the joke can only go that far because I don't think anything else is called Christine… except that car, and I'm not a car. It's my middle name."

"Your middle name… how nice, now I know something about you." I took another sip of my drink, thinking again about how I was bothering a complete stranger at an ungodly hour. "Again, I apologize for waking you. Goodnight Not Telling."

"Good night, Not John." I hung up the phone, wishing for more time like that. Oh how I wished life could go back to those simple times when I didn't have to worry about being serious all the time or when I could actually go out and have fun. What ever happened to all the friends I had? Oh that's right…I shoved them away every time I crawled away in my hole after ever bad break up…first Jess, then Elizabeth. After Elizabeth that was the end for them. They were fed up with being shoved away. Those that had stuck it out with me were too far away anyway to be able to hang out and have fun. And thus began my complicated life of wishing for do-overs and simplicity.

I finally got to sleep, but didn't sleep long. I had to get up and get packing to the next city for my show that night.

The day was long and I was already exhausted and I hadn't even had my show yet. But all day I couldn't stop thinking about the woman on the phone last night. Just thinking about it made me smile. Throughout the day I had several people stop me and ask me what was up that was making me smile so much. I just tried to brush it off like nothing. I wanted to talk to her again, though.

That evening when I finally got a small break, I took out that small slip of paper and my phone, hesitant at first to bother her again. But something inside of me was craving to talk to her again, to hear her voice one more time. What was it about her? I couldn't pin point it, but there was something about her that pulled me in.

I dialed the number and smirked when I heard her answer the phone almost immediately.

"I'm still not drinking tonight."

"I didn't know drinking was a requirement." I waited, but received no response. "Are you still there, or have you hung up on me?"

"I'm here," she replied, quickly. "Hello, Not John."

"Ah, it is you. 'Ello Not Telling; I was concerned that perhaps I'd gotten the wrong number… or the right one this time…or the incorrect wrong number."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"No, of course not," I answered, confused about what would cause me to become angry with her. "I was afraid you were angry with me."

"I was just wondering why you hung up so quickly."

"So you could sleep. You sounded exhausted."

"Liar."

"What?" I exclaimed, and heard her melodious laughter.

"You so didn't care if I was tired."

"You hurt me with your words, Not Telling. And how would you know whether or not I was concerned? You don't know me, remember?"

"I'm glad you called again," she admitted.

I allowed myself a small smile at first, but then thought to all the other people who have left me in this lifetime. Or those who were just too far away at the moment to really matter. "Are you, really?"

"Yes," I heard her quiet answer. "And, just for the record, I didn't go back to sleep."

"So I could have kept you on the phone as long as I wanted then? Damn, so much for chivalry."

"Just until I had to get ready for work."

"So what time do you work tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't; I have the day off."

"Perfect. So I can call you later?"

"You can't stay on now?"

"Hell no, I need my sleep." I couldn't even survive making the joke without laughing. I took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry… I actually have somewhere I have to be. I didn't want to phone you late if it would make you angry."

"That's sweet… not that you gave a damn last night." We both laughed at the comment. "Did you get ahold of John?"

"Uh…no, no I haven't. I may have just gotten the numbers backwards; I'm horrible with that."

"It's not always a bad thing."

"No it isn't."

I thought about what she was saying. Did she mean she was actually enjoying our conversations like I was? I didn't ponder over it too long before I looked at my watch.

"Damn… I have to go now. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Positive."

"Alright then… until later, Not Telling." I smiled as I said those words, knowing that I'd be able to get through the rest of my night with the knowledge that I would be talking to her again soon.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews you have been sending! I appreciate them very much. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. It's been fun going back and basically rewriting the entire story. Right now there's not much to rewrite...its basically all just their conversations with a few of his thoughts thrown in instead of hers. However, very soon we will be seeing a lot more of what Troy is actually thinking...**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

CHAPTER 2

I went on to sound check, everyone giving me weird looks once again for the stupid grin that was on my face. What could I say? For once in my life, I felt like things were finally looking up. I had someone who I felt I could be myself with. I could just be Troy, the Guy with Normal Every Day Problems instead of Troy the Rock Star. It was a nice escape. I just couldn't believe that I felt like this even after two very short conversations.

The show went well. I was glad that it was over with. I repeated the previous night's activities, going back to my room and pouring myself a drink, but not allowing myself to get drunk. I wanted to be conscious when I talked to her. I decided to wait until 2:35 and call her at the same time I did the night previous. Might as well be consistent, right?

When 2:35 rolled around, I had the phone and number ready. I just hoped I wasn't bothering her.

I dialed the number, and after a couple of rings I heard a slurred "Ello, ello" come from the other end.

"Either you're making fun of me, or you did have something to drink this evening."

"No, I'm so not making fun of you.""You have been drinking. This should be fun." I said, grinning at the fun I could have with her in this state.

I heard some whispering in the background before I heard her reply, "Not Telling."

"How many times must we go over this? You're Not Telling."

"Right, sorry," she said to me, then I heard a much louder reply, I'm assuming to whoever she was with. "Not John."

"John? Who's John?" I heard from the background. She apparently was still out with her friends.

"Should I let you go?" I asked. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to interrupt the time she had with her friends.

"No, no… don't hang up. I don't have to work tomorrow, I can talk."

"Are you sure?" About that time Jackie walked up and motioned that he needed to talk to me. "Hold on just a moment, ok?"

"Ok," she replied.

After Jackie gave me the run down on what was left to do, I returned to our conversation. "I'm so sorry. I have a few last minute things to straighten out. Will you still be conscious later?"

"Of course! Well, um… maybe."

"I'll try to call, I promise."

"Well, I can't call you since I don't have your number." I laughed softly at that.

"Don't feel bad, I don't have it either. My cell bit the dust and I'm on the road."

"Ah, I see."

"I'll try you back in a bit, and if I don't get you I'll try tomorrow."

"Ok… bye, Not John."

"No…until later, Not Telling." I corrected her and hung up, still smiling. I left with Jackie, hoping that what needed to be finished up wouldn't take long.

A few hours later, I found myself sitting in my bus on the road once again to wherever we were headed next. I had lost track of where we were going, and at the moment I really didn't care. I looked at the clock, 8:45. It had been six hours since I last talked to the woman who hadn't left my mind in nearly two days. I figured I had given her some time to sleep, though I hadn't been able to at all. I decided I'd try calling her back. It rang several times, and just when I thought it would probably go to voicemail, I heard a very groggy voice answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry…I have a bad habit of disturbing you." I tried not to sound so melancholy, but that's exactly how I was feeling and it reflected in my voice. I took a sip of my drink.

"You're not disturbing me, so don't you dare hang up."

"Have you ever been so tired that you can't sleep?"

"Many nights. Sometimes it isn't even being so tired, it's the having a million thoughts running through my head."

"Exactly, exactly." I took another long drink and let out a sigh. "All the questions, all the fucking time…no answers. I thought I'd have them by now."

"Sometimes the answers are right in front of you, sometimes they require a little soul searching."

"Why is it that things never get easier, though? Even when you'd think, when you have…not everything, but so much more than you'd thought you would, but still…hell I don't know. And then…being surrounded by people. Swarms of people, so many you could never possibly remember them all, and just being…"

"Alone," she finished for me.

"Exactly," I said, slightly surprised she knew what I was talking about.

"But you're not, not really. You can talk to me."

"Can I really?" I asked.

"Tell you what…cross your arms."

"My what?"

"Cross your arms, in front of you. Got it?"

"Okay," I said slowly. I sat my drink down and held the phone to my ear using my shoulder. "Arms are crossed."

"Now squeeze, as tight as you can. Did you do that?"

"What the fuck was that supposed to do?" I asked, laughing. "Is that some new age therapy?"

"No, an old fashioned one," she replied. "That's a hug…from me. You know, since I'm not there to actually give it to you."

I sat there thinking about that. That had been exactly what I needed, even if it wasn't in person. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, I was just trying to control my emotions.

"Are you still there Not John?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. And I needed that. Thank you."

So began our anonymous friendship. She was quickly becoming the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. I found myself looking forward to talking to her every night at 2:35. And usually the phone call with her was what got me through the day.

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Another show had ended and I was finding myself once again in another hotel room in another city.

The anonymous phone calls had continued. I call them anonymous because I still have yet to find out the woman's name. All I have to work with is the beautiful name of Christine, and that's not even her first name.

I still found myself looking forward to 2:35 a.m. each night. Not Telling and I would talk about almost anything. We exchanged opinions on religion and politics, and sometimes talked complete nonsense. I would tell her of the people I would meet, although we didn't really speak about what either of us did for a living. Some forms of anonymity were still observed, and that was fine with me. It didn't matter who she was or what she did for a living. All that mattered was I had a friend, someone who I could confide in. I'd just like to hope that I held a similar place in her life.

I had actually been in a lot better mood since I had begun my anonymous conversations with this woman, and almost everyone that I worked with had noticed, especially Jackie.

"Hey man, seriously, what's up with this amazing mood you've been in?"

I tried laughing it off, but Jackie wasn't letting it go. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been in an awesome mood for several weeks now. Usually you're all depressed and drinking constantly. Now you're happy all the time and constantly walking around with stupid grin on your face."

I tried to wipe the smile I had on my face off, just thinking about Not Telling, but I couldn't. Jackie started laughing at me. I looked around to make sure no one else was around. Thankfully it was just Jackie and me. He was the closest friend I had around. "Can I tell you something, just between us?"

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"Well I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I've been talking to this amazing woman for a few weeks now."

"That doesn't sound ridiculous. Actually that sounds great. What's her name?"

"Not Telling."

"Aw man, come on! Seriously if you're going to start telling me about this woman, you could actually tell me what her name is."

"No seriously, dude. I call her "Not Telling". It sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I don't actually know what her real name is. I got a wrong number one night when I was drunk and we just started talking. We don't know each other's name and there are lots of other specifics about ourselves that we haven't shared, but I know I enjoy talking to her and look forward to talking to her every night." I continued to fill Jackie in on Not Telling and my conversations. He just sat there being the great pal that he is and nodded and smiled the whole time.

"So are you ever going to tell her who you are?"

"Well, I hope that at some point I'll get the chance to tell her who I am. Who knows…I don't want to ruin anything, but maybe at some point we can meet as well."

Jackie smiled and slapped me on the back. "Dude, you've got it bad."

"Nah, I just enjoy her company. I actually have another friend who I feel is always here for me. I hate having to use you all time. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of all my problems. But I do appreciate you, man."

"Well I'm happy for ya, man."

Jackie walked off and when I looked at the clock, 2:25 a.m. Only ten more minutes and I would hear that beautiful voice. I hadn't talked to her in a few minutes as I had a few days off. But even on the days I was supposed to have off, I was still working. I just had a break from my shows. But I had told her I would call her today.

Every day I looked forward to talking to her. But I also dreaded a day when she would tell me I couldn't call her again, when she had another man to talk to. Why was I feeling like this? I didn't even know who she was…how could I even care what goes on in the life of someone I barely know anything about?

When 2:35 rolled around, I dialed the now familiar number. It rang a few times before a breathless voice finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"You sound a bit breathless."

"I…had to get up to get the phone," she lied. "I didn't want to miss your call."

"Good save, good save." Trying not to sound as down as I was feeling. Just thinking about the day when she wouldn't talk to me anymore was beginning to get to me. That would just leave me back at square one.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you, of course. How are you?"

I was trying to avoid any deep, probing questions from her, as I knew she could tell exactly how I was feeling by just talking to me on the phone. I sat there trying to write down thoughts and some possible lyrics in a notebook I gotten a few weeks ago. I already had several pages filled.

"I should be asking that question. What the hell is that clicking sound?"

"Just this pen I've been failing miserably to write with."

"So you click your pen incessantly when you can't write? And what are you writing, or not writing, anyhow?"

"It's just nerves. Well, nerves and boredom," I said with a laugh, still trying to avoid more intrusive question.

"Well, that's nice to know since you're talking to me."

"No putting words in my mouth," I scolded, then softened my voice. "You know I wouldn't call you if I didn't want to."

"And a good save for you. Now, how was your time off?" I let out a big sigh. "What? Most people enjoy a little 'r and r'."

"I still had stuff to do, just not… um, yeah, so… I'm sorry, it's just been a bad day. And no, before you ask, it's not something I am wanting to talk about, so just tell me how your day was."

"Invigorating and frustrating at the same time."

"How so?"

"My mother's angry with me for not going to see her lately. I mean, I would go, but she pries into my personal business and that just gets on my nerves. Oh, and I haven't seen my brothers or sisters, so apparently I'm avoiding the whole lot of them."

"Gets on your… do you have any idea how lucky you are?" I snapped, not believing what I was hearing, "They're… there for you, right there, and they're your family. You're obviously not hundreds of miles away, and there's nothing stopping you."

"I…know this, and I'm sorry that I've made you angry…"

"I'm not…. I'm not angry…ok, that's a lie, yes I am." I softened my tone, realizing I had been on the verge of yelling. "Promise me that you'll go and you'll visit her."

I just couldn't understand how someone who was so close in proximity to their family could just refuse to go see them or not even want to, when there are so many people who don't even get the chance to see their family like they would like to, me being one of them.

"I'm going to," she promised. "I just was putting it off."

"Well don't." I took a deep breath and paused, still aggravated. "You don't know what could happen day to day, don't waste this time you have. And enjoy it, because some day you may need them there and they may be too busy for you, or just.. not there anymore."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me? I don't want to talk about me, I've already told you that. I want an answer from you."

"What answer?"

"Not…Telling…Christine…" I stopped short with a laugh. I hadn't used her middle name when talking to her since that first conversation we had when she told me what it was. "I'm not meaning to be so hateful, really. Please, just appreciate what you have."

"I will." I heard her take a drink. "So long as you promise you'll stop being angry with me."

"I miss them." Wow, what an admission.

"Miss who?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice. But I realized I had gone to far with how much I wanted to admit. I quickly changed the subject.

"Anyhow, so I met these people from Australia today, and they were just fascinating, as most Australians are…"

We talked for what seemed like only a few minutes but must have been hours. Before we knew it, her alarm was signaling it was time to end our conversation.

"Aaaah, noooooo!" she exclaimed, turning off the eighties song that had come on as her alarm.

"How could you not like that song?"

"Because it's dreadful," she replied. I laughed.

"That it is, and I see I'm beginning to rub off on you. Dreadful, shesh." I laughed again.

"You're…mocking me."

"No, no…" I cleared my throat and stifled the last bit of my laughter. "We both know you wouldn't have said that word a few weeks ago."

"How would you know?" she asked, defensively.

"You probably would have said," I cleared my throat and tried to do the best impression of her I could muster. "Man, this song sucks."

She laughed as I asked, "How close was I?"

"You do me so well," she teased.

"Ah, you're getting a bit cheeky there, aren't you? And, on that note, you should go get ready for work."

"Don't wanna," she protested, sounding much like a child.

"Too damn bad. Besides, I need to get some sleep. Soooooo…when I call tomorrow morning, you're going to tell me all about how your visit with your mother went, got it?"

"I have to go today?"

"Don't whine, it's unbecoming. And you be sure to tell her everything there is to know about your life, got it?"

"Not everything," she disagreed.

"Well, look at the bright side…at least we're actually speaking to one another and didn't meet in some damn chatroom online."

"Not John…"

"Don't ask," I cut her off knowing she was referring back to my previous comment about 'missing them'. "Please," I added to soften the harshness.

"Okay, I won't," she agreed. "So you're calling me again tomorrow? In, say, less than 24 hours?"

I laughed softly. "Yes I will. And I expect a full report."

"Yes sir. Have a good sleep and an even better day, Not John."

"You have a fabulous day as well, Not Telling," I said, then we hung up. After getting a few hours of sleep, my day just seemed to drag on and on. I was ready for my current tour to be over with. I just needed a break. I was ready to see family and ready to be with friends again…ready to be out of the spotlight.

Later that evening, I found myself on the phone once again, smiling as Not Telling Christine recounted her time with her mom.

"So, you just told her," I said.

"Of course! Kind of like when I was a teenager and her and dad would go out of town; they'd ask what we did, we'd tell them. 'Mom, Dad, we had a wild ass party, got drunk, smoked some pot, and had sex with our boyfriends in your bedroom.' They didn't believe us then either." I laughed at her remark, an honest laugh…something I hadn't done in quite a while and it felt good. Like a weight had been lifted.

"So you had a wonderful evening, then. Other than your mother calling you a liar, how are you?"

"I've basically had no sleep; I just got home about eleven."

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to let you go?"

"No, no… but…thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know if I would have gone…"

"What, if I hadn't guilted you into it? I'm good at that, you know."

"I'm being serious, Not John." The irony of that phrase wasn't lost on us, and we both laughed. "Are you…"

"I'm fine, and I'm content to hear about your evening."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to, I promise. But I wont be able to phone again until Friday…between Friday and Saturday…my schedule is just crammed full. Is that alright?"As I waited for her reply, that same familiar fear crept up inside me, wondering when the day would come when she told me I couldn't call her anymore. I dread that day, and I fear its coming much sooner than I want it to…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I appreciate the feedback so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I don't think my week could have gone better. Not only was stress starting to be less on the job, but my brother, Ryan, was actually coming to see me.

He was going to be staying with me for a few days. I think when I called him drunk as a skunk about a week ago he became concerned for my well-being. I assured him I was fine, but he insisted he come catch up with me on the road so that he can check up on me. Who was I to argue? Him saying that couldn't have made me happier.

He was to meet up with me on Thursday night. We had already decided that he was going to get me away from my job and out into civilization again. I could hardly wait.

When Thursday evening rolled around, I was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. I had waited for this for so long and now that the time had finally come for me to actually get to hang out with someone, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. The first thing I thought of, though, was I needed to call Not Telling. I had to tell her.

As soon as I heard her pick up I started talking. "Okay, I lied, I'm calling on Thursday instead of Friday, or Saturday, or whenever it was I told you I'd call."

"Someone's of the giddy," she commented. She didn't sound as happy as I thought she would, but I brushed it off.

"Today has just been… it's just been… well, it's been one of the best I've had in a long time and I can't really get into details and all that shit, but I wanted to share it… with you."

There was silence on the other end. For a moment, I thought maybe she had hung up.

"Not Telling?"

"I'm here, I'm here. I'd ask you to elaborate just to hear you like this."

"I'm just…" My thought trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh. Pure joy was radiating through my system, just bursting to get out.

"Are you jumping up and down?"

"I was," I said, still laughing. I heard her laugh, too, then heard her emit a groan. "What's wrong?"

"No changing the subject. Not this time."

"I…kinda took my own advice," I said sheepishly. I flopped down on the couch, still unable to wipe the smile off my face. "I called for reinforcements."

"Reinforce…"

"My brother got here a little bit ago…" I stopped, afraid I may have said too much already. I wasn't ready to disclose any more information than necessary about myself. Hell, I didn't even know much about her.

"So you're going to go cause all kinds of trouble?"

"Maybe? What about you?"

"Eh…I'm just trying to get rid of this migraine,"

I closed my eyes feeling stupid for not recognizing she was in pain. "I'm sorry, here I am bouncing off the walls probably making it worse for you."

"Don't you dare hang up or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass and there goes your night out raising hell with your brother."

"Hell, it might be worth it just to see you try."

And would I! Just talking to her did all kinds of things to me…but to actually see her…

"Right, ya wimp, you'd never tell me anything that would help me find you."

"Wimp? Right, woman, you'll see. You're gonna eat those words…someday," I added, hoping it was just enough to keep her hooked. I heard her giggle on the other end."Anyhow, back to you," I continued. "Did you take anything?"

"The usual," she replied.

"Excedrin Migraine and Diet Pepsi," I rattled off, having heard her talk of this several times. I knew this mix as well as I knew her phone number. "Is it working this time?"

"It better," she muttered.

"Well, at least it isn't Motrin and Gatorade, or I'd know you were out drinking and being a shameless hussy." I heard her laugh and then groan again. "Oh wait…that was it, wasn't it?"

"Not yet. You're not the only one planning on going out and raising hell."

"Ah, tomorrow's Friday. Girl's Night."

"Damn straight."

"Poor Disabled Indian Girl too?" She had told me bits and pieces about each of the girls she hung out with for her Girl's Nights. It seemed we shared a lot without really sharing anything. We still didn't know specifics about each other, but we knew enough to get by, at least for now.

"She's driving."

"And this time, we can trade stories instead of me just living vicariously through you." I felt proud of that. For once I was actually getting to go out and have a life, rather than hear all about everyone else's interesting lives.

"You have adventures of your own," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but this time…" I stopped once again. What was it about her that made me want to just spill my guts when I was talking to her, but yet held me back every time I did? "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Not…knowing, not really knowing. Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Sometimes more than you would possibly know."

"Interesting." I paused and thought about that, opening up a can of Dr. Pepper. "You know, I had a dream about you." Why was I telling her this?

"Did you really?"

"Mmm hmmm, it was rather intriguing." I took a drink as a smile came on my face once again. "I think that's another reason why I had to call you."

"Are you going to elaborate, or change the subject on me again?"

Might as well just spill it all…I had already dove to deep to back out now."You know how sometimes when you answer the phone you're kinda breathless? Those times when you say you had to run to get the phone?"

"Yes…" she said, sounding unsure about it.

"You've gotta stop doing that."

"And if I don't?"

"Are you forgetting? I have your number. I can find you," I said, a slight smirk on my face.

"Promises, promises," she teased. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Bet me."

"You're a liar and a tease."

"One of these days I'm going to prove you wrong," I said. She hadn't replied yet when I heard someone knocking at my door, most likely Ryan. "Damn… guess we'll have to continue this some other time. Until later…"

"Wait a minute, hold up," she cut me off. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother…oh, the not knowing?

""Right."

I paused for a moment, but figured I might as well be honest.

"Yes…yes. Yes."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Until later, Not Telling."

I refused to say goodbye to her. I hated saying goodbye. To me, saying goodbye was like telling someone you weren't going to see or talk to them ever again. I had done that once in my lifetime…fairly recently actually, and I didn't want to have to think about it happening again.

"Until later, Not John."

I hung up the phone as I was walking towards the door. I opened it up and there was Ryan, with that same grin I knew was plastered to my own face.

"Ready, bro?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been ready. Let's go tear up the town!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I woke up to a splitting headache. What happened last night? One minute Ryan and I were drinking at the local bar, the next I was back in my hotel room, hurling up everything that had been put in my stomach.

I rolled over in bed and sat up slowly, allowing my body to get its bearings before trying to stand up. After a few moments I stood up to go in search of a cure for my ailment. As I walked into the living area of my suite, I saw a bottle of Gatorade and some Motrin sitting on the counter. I sighed in relief and walked over to it.

As I picked up the Motrin, I noticed a note lying next to it, I was assuming from Ryan. But as I picked it up and read through it, I realized it wasn't from Ryan, but from my manager, Steven.

_Troy,_

_Call me as soon as you get this._

_Steven_

It wasn't that short message that alerted me that something was wrong. It was the capital letters at the bottom that had been circled several times: _DAMAGE CONTROL_

What have I done?

I walked over to the couch and sat down by the phone. I turned on the TV and immediately was greeted with a video of myself and Ryan, dancing on the bar.

Oh. God.

I groaned and called Steven, knowing I'd never hear the end of this.

My head was in my hands when Steven picked up.

"Troy." I could tell Steven wasn't happy.

"Hey, man. I've already seen it. Just turned on the TV."

"What do you have to say about this? What do you think you were doing?" He wasn't yelling yet, but he was on the verge.

"I don't know, Steven. Honestly I don't even remember what exactly happened last night."

"Well obviously someone didn't want to forget!" He took a deep breath and paused. "Well we're going to have to do some serious damage control. I think it's best that you just stay out of the public eye for the rest of the weekend until this passes."

"Seriously? I can't go out at all?" What about Ryan, though? I didn't want him to feel he wasted an entire weekend just because of some stupid mistake I made.

"I realize Ryan is here, but he's a lot of the reason you got in this situation as it is."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my temples. "Alright man."

Steven and I soon ended our conversation after going through some more options of how we could control this situation from it getting any worse. After we hung up, I laid back on the couch until my headache subsided then decided to call Not Telling to get my mind off of things.

It hadn't hardly started to ring when I heard her answer.

"I'm on my way but I can't find a thing to wear," she said quickly.

"Keep talking that way and you don't have to wear a damn thing," I said, a smirk coming to my face.

"And how many times must I tell you to stop teasing me?" she asked.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not?"

"How much hell did you raise?" she asked.

"Enough to require possible damage control," I said, laughing, now thinking of how ridiculous Ryan and I looked dancing on that bar.

"What did you do?" she said, sounding more like my mother than a friend.

"Believe it or not you may actually hear about it."

"From you?"

"I wish," I said softly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear me. "Nah, you'll just have to suffer. I was just calling to tell you that you have no idea how close to your area code I am right now." Oh how I wish I could just track this woman down and tell her how much of an effect she's had on me, how much I appreciate the friendship she's shown me. She was only three hours away and I still had absolutely no idea who she was.

"Since I cannot guess, you will tell me."

"Very, and that's all I'm telling you. Migraine gone?"

"Sorta?"

"Tell me it's not over not knowing what to wear, Not Telling," I teased. Why do women make such a huge deal out of finding something to wear?

"No, dork, it's not over what I don't have to wear," she said, laughing.

"Liar." It's amazing how much I can read her, just over the phone, without ever really having met her.

"Look…you have no clue what it's like being a girl."

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that you were in a hurry, so just grab something, say 'fuck it', and go. It will be perfect, trust me." There was no response.

"Not Telling… are you still there?" I sing-songed, and then I heard a sob. "Heeeyyyyy…," I said, immediately becoming concerned. Did I say something wrong? "Wait, don't…Christine, please don't cry. What's wrong? I know…I mean, I'll listen, if you want me to."

"I'm ok." Liar. "It's just an emotional day, that's all. No…nothing to worry about, not that you would,"

"I would," I cut her off, knowing that I do care and had come to care so much about this person that I didn't know at all. "Just…hey, do something for me."

"What's that?"

"It's…something that a friend did for me once. Cross you arms."

"They're crossed." Her voice was strained.

"Now squeeze, as hard as you can." I smiled slightly, hoping she had done the same. "There," I said, starting to feel emotional myself. "A hug from me. You know, since I'm not there to give it to you." I laughed softly to myself, thinking back to hearing her say those same words. "I know how much I had needed it, and how much it meant to me."

"Thank you."

"If it helps, when all else fails with me, I just grab something black. He better be worth all this trouble you're going through." I couldn't believe how jealous I got just thinking about some other guy taking her how and making her worry about what to wear.

"Wha? No, no, no… It's Friday."

"Isn't it a bit early to worry about Girls Night?"

"Technically no," she said, as I heard her cell phone start ringing in the background.

"And that's the person you're late picking up, I'm sure."

"Psychic as ever," she giggled.

"I have to go, too."

"Damage control?" she asked and I sighed.

"Nah, someone else will handle that. Are you okay?" I wanted to be sure she was ok before we went our separate ways 'until later'.

"I am," she tried reassuring me, but I wasn't believing her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go! You'll be late too, then you'll be all mad and blaming me."

"You're right, I would," I said, teasing her, and I heard her laugh. "There, now I feel better. So when I call you later you'll tell me how you had a fantastic day, and how my wardrobe choice for you was just perfect."

Once again there was no response.

"Not Telling…"

"Okay, okay, you win."

"Of course I do. Until later?"

"Until later," she agreed and we hung up the phone.

Now to get through the rest of my day and my show tonight, only in anticipation of another phone call with Not Telling. Maybe I would finally tell her who I am…


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

After Ryan and I officially got over our hangovers, we hung out in my room until my manager, Steve, came and got me to go over some things before my concert that night. Early on in the afternoon, I walked downstairs to the small convenience store located in the first floor lobby to get a few snacks for the afternoon, mainly to restock on Dr. Pepper, my ultimate addiction.

I had this tradition of sorts that I drank a bottle of it before every show. Something about Dr. Pepper always gave me that extra energy boost I needed to get through the evening, to get rid of the stress without getting hammered before going on stage.

After picking up a few bottles of Dr. Pepper, I was looking around when I saw a beautiful woman walk in the store. She had the most beautiful big, brown eyes and long, dark hair I had ever seen. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I continued to watch her for a few moments as she walked over to the shelf with the medicines. I could tell my the way she was holding her head that she had a headache. She seemed to be struggling with what to buy to cure her headache, so I figured a little help wouldn't hurt.

I reached around her and pulled a bottle of Excedrin Migraine off the shelf and held it out to her.

"A friend told me this stuff works wonders."I saw goose bumps appear on her arms. She didn't respond as she stood there just staring at the bottle of medicine still in my hand.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No," she said, as she shyly took the bottle from me and turned slightly around to look at me, her eyes finally landing on the four bottles of Dr. Pepper I was currently holding.

"Oh, this? An addiction. Stay away from it, it's hell to try to break." I grinned at her, but she still looked very uncomfortable as she crossed her arms in front of her. Moments later, though, I found her smiling back at me.

"You know, you should definitely try some Diet Pepsi with that Excedrin. A friend of mine told me that if you put the two of them together it really does the trick to getting rid of annoying headaches…you know…that is if you like Diet Pepsi."

She slightly nodded but still said nothing. I was about to introduce myself when three girls walked up asking me for my autograph. Well there goes that idea. Now she knows who I am, but I have no idea who she is. Something about her drew me to her, and I couldn't help but feel concerned for her. I slid her to the back of my mind as I tried to finish up with these girls quickly, agreeing to sign autographs for them and take pictures.

As she walked up to the counter, I couldn't help myself but still be concerned for her.

"Hey," I called out. She turned around to face me. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and answered, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I blinked a couple of times, several conversations with Not Telling coming to mind. She had said those exact words many times before.

After finishing with the girls and paying for my Dr. Pepper and snacks, I slowly made my way back up to my room, still thinking over the girl in the store. It had to just be a coincidence. There's no way that could have been Not Telling…could it?

But there were similarities there…the exact quote Not Telling always uses when I ask her if she's ok….the headache…Not Telling had had a headache for a couple days now and when I had talked to her earlier that morning she said it was better but obviously it had still been there…

And what was it that she was doing this weekend? I knew she had girl's night tonight but she hadn't said what she was going to be doing.

As I replayed that morning's conversation over in my mind, I realized that her behavior had been different than normal. She seemed a little more tense during the conversation. She also was worried about what to wear…where was she going? Obviously not to work.

By the time I made it to my room, I had convinced myself that it had to have been her. How could there possibly be that many similarities between people?

How could I have been right there and talked to her and not known it was her? She had been in arm's length and I hadn't even known it. What if I never got to see her again? But then again, maybe she's planning on coming to my show tonight….

I decided to call her…I just had to know.

After I dialed, the phone kept on ringing. It seemed she wasn't going to pick up. Finally the voicemail picked up and I left her a message.

"Hi…um…Not Telling…Christine. I know this is your voicemail or answering machine or whatever because I recognized your voice and even though you didn't give your name, I know the phone number you recited, and wow," I was speaking so fast I was surprised I wasn't stumbling over all my words in my rush to get them out. I was just so happy that I had been that close to who I was pretty sure was the woman who had consumed most of my thoughts for the past five weeks. "You know, I really wish you'd answered your phone because…well, because…I think I just saw you."

"Just…now, here at this hotel that I'm at, I swear it was you. I just…" I paused, waving my hands around in the air with lots of gestures, trying to come up with the perfect words to tell her. "I just…felt like it was you. And, um…if it was, I…well, I'm the…I'm the asshole that handed the Excedrin Migraine to you and didn't run after you to ask if I had honestly been that lucky. Oh, fuck, that was cheesy, but damnit…that's what you do to me. I swear…" I paused again, considering my next words. "But, if it wasn't you, then there's something you need to know."

"See, I'm on the road right now, but you knew that… I'm on tour. This is me, Not John…and my real name is Troy. Troy Bolton. And I swear I'm not lying, and…and, please tell me you're not the type of person that would matter to. I just…feel like you know me, we know each other, and it wouldn't matter, and I guess I'm trying to find out if I was wrong."

"So…this is my number.." I rattled off the number she could reach me at the hotel before going on. "And this is just me asking you to call. No more pretending. I'd ask if you wanted to do something after the show, but…if you've seen any of the gossip shows or whatever, you kinda know what me and Ryan did…you know, I think I'm kinda grounded for the next few days. Not that I would tell Ryan, because he'll never let me live it down. But I can tell you…"

A beep signaled in my ear telling me the answering machine had cut me off. I dialed her number again and waited for the voicemail to pick up once again, but still holding out hope she would answer this time.

"Damn, I hate it when that happens! Stupid machines, that's why you should answer your phone! Except either you're sleeping, or busy, or it wasn't you in the store…or it was and you're avoiding me." I tried to laugh, but still felt a slight pain in my chest thinking about her actually avoiding me. "But, yeah…I have so much to do before tonight's show. I hope you're there. And…if not, I'm in Phoenix Saturday and Sunday too, before I leave. Ryan has to leave tomorrow; we'll have time, just you and me…if you want. And then you can tell me that I'm absolutely crazy, and I can say that no…I'm just crazy about you. So, there. There you go, Ms Not Telling Christine. Until later."

And with that, I hung up my phone and waited, very impatiently, for her to call me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed my story. Your feedback has meant so much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I waited a couple of hours and still had not received a phone call back from her. It had to be her that I saw, and I needed to know.

God, she was beautiful. Even in the midst of pain she was beautiful.

Those eyes. There was something in them. Almost like she was afraid to speak. Or maybe she was afraid to be around me. I not entirely sure.

I was waiting on sound check to begin, so I decided to try calling Not Telling one more time before starting my show.

It rang once before I heard her beautiful voice pick it up, in a much happier tone than I had last heard.

"Ello, ello!""So your migraine's gone, then?"

"Oh yeah, cocktail works every time."

"Since when have you been nervous talking to Not John?" I heard in the background.

She's nervous to talk to me? "Ah… I see," I said, not really sure that I did.

"Girls Night. What can I say?" I wasn't sure if she was being truthful or not.

"Well, I have a few questions for you to start with."

"Like what?" she said. I could tell she was still nervous.

"Have you checked your messages?" I asked, as I heard her in the background yell, "HEY!"

I assumed someone had taken her phone, so I waited a moment, then heard her sweet voice once again. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

I continued once again. "Have you checked your messages?"

"No, no I haven't. Oh! They're on my home phone, I had the calls forwarded here but the messages stay there."

"Can you check them?"

"Yes, but not while I'm on the phone with you." She said, teasingly.

"Alright, Smart Ass. Just do it, ok? I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone quickly as sound check was beginning.

I finished with sound check and checked my phone, hoping for a message that Not Telling had checked hers and was calling to let me know she had received them. Nothing yet.

I went and looked out at the people filing into the arena, making their way to their seats. I was hiding behind a curtain so no one could see me. As I was about to walk back stage again, I saw a small group of women walking towards the stage looking for their seats, all the while arguing. What intrigued me the most was that right in the middle of the group was the woman I had seen earlier in the convenience store at the hotel.

They found their seats in the third row from the stage a little to my right. I continued to watch them for a few minutes and they continued to argue about who knows what. I was trying to guess which girls were which in her circle of friends. There was the Poor Disabled Indian Girl, the Drama Queen, and her best friend - the brainiac. Just from the little information she had given me about each of the girls, I easily figured out who was who. The younger girl in the group I was assuming was probably the brainiac's daughter from the looks of her, though none of them looked old enough to have a teenage daughter.

One of the young guys we had back stage helping with any little thing that needed to be done came walking by.

"Hey, Chris."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" He appeared to be really nervous.

"I need a favor."

"Uh….o…ok.."

"See that stunning woman over there in the black top, third seat from the aisle?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Could you go ask her if her headache has gone away?"

He appeared to be unsure about it, but did it anyway. I watched him as he walked up to her. They were still in conversation when he interrupted them. I saw her say something, which made him let out what was most likely a nervous laugh.

I saw him as her the question and her reply then she turned back to the girls she had been talking to.

Chris came back. "Sir, she said her headache was gone."

"Thank you, Chris. Can you ask her what area code she's from?"

Chris nodded and made his way back out to her. A few moments later he was quickly walking back around the curtain.

"937."

I grinned. It had to be her. "Ask what her name is."

Chris looked at me unsure, but walked back out anyway to ask. When he returned, he didn't look quite as nervous as he had, possible getting used to this little charade by now.

"She said her name is Gabriella. And the young girl with her wants to know if you're grounded."

"Gabriella." I liked the sound of the name on my lips. "Can you ask her to clarify what her middle name is? And tell the girl that I am not grounded."

Chris was back a few minutes later. "She said her middle name is Elizabeth. And the young girl argued with me saying that you were grounded," he said with a slight smirk.

A slight pain was felt as he said the name Elizabeth, but I quickly brushed it off as he talked about the young girl.

I stuck my head around the curtain and ear-splitting screams were heard. I looked over at the group of girls.

"I'm so not grounded!"

"Then prove it! Come out and play!" the brainiac yelled back. There was a double meaning behind her words. So I smiled and made my way out on stage.

"Alright then, you're on!" I said, making my way over to my guitar and mic.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than most. I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ryan and I arrived back at the hotel after the show. He had wanted to go out again, probably hoping to get me in some more trouble. I didn't tell him I was grounded, but instead made the excuse that there was a woman who I was wanting to hunt down in the hotel. I even added in the extra bonus that she had some friends with her.

As we walked into the convenience store, I heard the girls that had been on my mind all evening joking over in one corner.

"Oh hell no!" I heard a squeaky voice reply.

I smirked at that. "What's up with Squeaky over here?" I said pointing to her and gave her a wink. I felt like I had known her for years, yet I still couldn't understand why she wasn't telling me who she was if in fact she really was Not Telling. I had decided, though, that I was going to forget about that for now. I just wanted to have some fun for a while.

"It's all your fault," she said, barely audible and I put a hand to my ear.

"What was that?" I teased, and she laughed, no sound coming out.

I reached over and playfully tousled her hair as if we'd known each other forever and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Ok, Mr. Hot Stuff, where are we going?" the young girl asked, her hands on her hips. I had found out her name was Moira. She was a feisty one, even for thirteen.

"Ooohhh, about that," Ryan started, then laughed slightly. "Funny thing…"

"Yeah, I was told I need to lay low after last night, thanks Ryan."

"Hey, you called me!" Ryan interrupted me.

"So, you're grounded," Moira stated.

"Noooooo," Ryan disagreed.

"Right, no, we have to… lay low," I reiterated.

"You're… GROUNDED," Moira said, pointing at the both of us.

"We're just…" I was attempting to use my hands to gesture something, but it seemed no words were coming to mind.

"Grounded," all of the girls said at once.

"Oh, shut up," I replied jokingly. "Come on, damnit, penthouse suite." I motioned for them to follow me and looked at Gabriella. "You too, Squeaky." I placed my arm around her and drug her towards the front of the store, placing the Diet Pepsie from her hand on a shelf. "I have plenty of stuff up there."

About two dozen people from my crew were milling about the suite around us as we huddled in one corner around a table next to the two large sectional sofas.

I was sitting next to Gabriella, her to my right, while I stared intently at my cards. Moira and I were the last two opponents in the midst of a candy-or-death battle. I lowered my cards slightly and leaned forward towards Moira.

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," Moira replied, grinning smugly.

"Damnit," I muttered, and picked up another card from the table. I drew the three that I needed. I could tell Gabriella had noticed so I winked at her as I shook my head. "I'm going to be beaten by a thirteen year old!"

"Thirteen and a half," she corrected me.

"Because the half is so important," Taylor said with a roll of her we were sitting there, I could noticed Gabriella glancing around the suite taking in everything around her. I wondered what she was thinking. I glanced over at her at the same time she looked over at me and our eyes met. She smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

"You remind me of someone," I said softly, leaning into her. Before I knew what had happened, she had reached out and kissed the scruff on my cheek. It caught me off guard and I accidentally let my hand tip back. Moira saw the row of threes I had in my hand.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh, come ON, you chicken!" The laughter was infectious and Moira quickly gathered up all of the candy. "All of you can eat my dust. You really wanna play cards? Let's play some poker, I'll so beat every last one of you!"

"It's almost one in the morning," Taylor said to her daughter. "I think it's about time to wrap this up and get you home, or to the hotel suite, or wherever."

"Ah shit, I gotta get going," Ryan said, standing up and rubbing his eyes. "Dude, I'm sorry…"

"Ah, don't sweat it," I said to him as I stood up with them to say the goodbyes. Gabriella had sunk further back into the cushions where I had left her on the couch.

I walked over to the rest of the girls who were cleaning up their collective mess of cups and bottles.

"Nah, don't worry about it. There's…well, someone will get it." I said, knowing that someone was always there to clean up the mess, but knowing they would be one more person who would leave as soon as they were done. I looked back over at Gabriella. "Hey, Squeaky, what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Do you need any tea?" She scrunched up her nose. "Nah, nonsense, I'll get you some apple cinnamon tea, put some honey in it…"

"Can you actually leave to do that?" she teased, her voice slowly coming back.

I smiled, mischievously. "See, if they wont let me out, then they have to go get it." I shoved my hands down in my pockets and bounced up and down slightly.

"Ok, you win," she said, returning the smile. I held out my hand to her and she took it. We walked hand-in-hand towards the kitchen area of the suite.

"Jackie, my friend needs some tea."

"But not real tea, that's…"

"Cruel?" Jackie piped up.

"No," she attempted to giggle. "It's gross."

"But apparently needed," Jackie said with a smile.

"Apple cinnamon with honey," I told him. "Pretty please." I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her placing my chin on her shoulder, and we both gave Jackie our cheesiest grins.

"What a picture this makes," Jackie commented, "how could I say no? Give me a few minutes."

"Thanks, Jackie, you know how much you rock." As I said that next to her ear, I felt little goosebumps appear on her arms. "Are you okay? A little cold?"

"Not in the slightest," she said, slightly breathless.

I inhaled sharply at the sudden familiarity. I turned and brushed my lips against the nape of her neck."Please…stop doing that to me," I whispered gently in her ear before letting her go and turning away.

I walked over to say the obligatory goodbyes to those who had been there all night, but as always hadn't said a word to me. After letting the last one out the door, I turned and smiled at her. She had to be Not Telling. There was just no way two people could be that much alike and cause the same reaction in me.

I just had to find out one way or another tonight….and I wasn't going to let her go until I knew….

"We have to get going," Taylor finally spoke up. It was almost two in the morning, Moira was dragging. I didn't like those words.

Yes, I wanted everyone else to leave, but I didn't want her to leave. Not Gabriella. I wanted her to stay. And if I had my way, she wouldn't be leaving my sight any time soon. Something about her drew me to her. I kept wanting to touch her. Not in a sexual way, but in a way to just let her know that I did care. I wanted to make sure she was ok. Every time I walked past her, I found myself slightly touching her arm or putting my hand on her back.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. I didn't want to. So as the girls were saying their goodbyes and getting ready to leave, I went to stand next to Gabriella. I kept looking at her to try to judge her reaction to whether she was wanting to stay or leave. I was finding it difficult to judge. But something in her eyes finally gave me the hope that I needed.

I took my time hugging each of the girls goodbye, thanking them for all the joy they brought to my life if only for one night. I hadn't enjoyed myself that much in a long time. Probably not since my brother died a couple years before.

Gabriella was the last one I went to. I searched her eyes, looking for what I was hoping was there. She ran her fingertips lightly up my arms before wrapping her arms around my neck to hold me tightly. That was all the prompting I needed. I leaned into the embrace and whispered a word that neither of us knew would change everything….

"Stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Try this one," I pushed a glass towards her and began on my next creation as she tried the drink. She sipped it, then took a larger drink of it.

"Red Headed Slut," she stated, "I'd know this one anywhere."

"So I'm not being original?" I asked, and she shook her head 'no.' "Okay, well… you guessed that one, so you don't have to remove anything."

We were currently in the middle of a game. I was using my bartending skills that I had picked up in college and she was using her drinking skills. If she could guess the drink I made her, she could keep her clothes on. Otherwise, she would be shedding an article of clothing for each wrong answer.

"That's not fair!" she squeaked. Her voice still hadn't fully come back. "I don't know the first thing about mixing drinks!"

"Well, if it's not fair then you would have to take off an article of clothing regardless, now wouldn't you?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"And what if I guess them all?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then," I said as I handed her the next sample, this one in a small shot glass, "I will have succeeded at getting you drunk enough to take advantage of you."

Raising an eyebrow at me she said, "Wait… if I guess these, then you have to take an article of clothing off."

I shrugged. "Fair enough," I agreed, slipping one shoe off. "Go ahead, try it."

"One shoe?" she asked, and instead of answering I instead pointed at the shot glass in her hand. "Oh, fine." She took a sip, a look of pleasant surprise on her face, and tossed back the rest of the shot.

"Okay, lush, name it." A smirk formed on my face as she looked at me in surprise.

"Lush? You're the one that's feeding the alcohol to me," she pointed out. "And… I have no idea."

"One article," I said, and she sighed. She kicked off one of her boots, just as I had done, and grinned at me.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"That was a One Night Stand," I teased, and added "Hey!" when she swatted me.

"Who's being cheeky now?" she asked with a laugh.

I looked at her curiously. "Who said anything about being cheeky?" I asked. Why would she ask a question like that if she wasn't the same woman I had been talking with on the phone for the last five weeks?

I look of shock came over her face, like she had said the wrong thing."Troy…"

It seemed as if she was going to explain herself but I wasn't ready to let this moment go that we had started with our game. I interrupted what she was saying, trying to act as if nothing had happened, though not knowing about her for sure was eating me up inside."Wait a minute." I quickly mixed up another drink and handed the colorful drink to her. "Try that one."

"Troy, this…"

"Please?" She sighed and took a sip.

"Mmmmm, this… this is Heaven," she said, the biggest smile coming to my face.

"That's mine," I explained. "I call it The Cookie."

"It tastes like a cookie!" she exclaimed, taking another sip. I leaned down placing my elbows on the makeshift bar, resting my chin in my hands.

"Hence the name," I said with a smile. "Gabriella…" I said, my voice lowered considerably.

"What?" she asked, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"One article… give it up." she kicked her second boot off. I walked around the makeshift bar towards her, tousling my hair. Oh what this woman was doing to me. I hadn't felt this way towards a woman in so long, I was a little apprehensive about what I was planning on doing. But I knew if I didn't take the opportunity now, I would probably regret it later.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Not entirely…this is taking too long." my voice was still lower, a rasp to it that hadn't been there before.

"Troy.." She kept interrupting these moments.

"Shut up," I whispered as I cupped her face in my hands. I softly teased her lips with my own as I tangled my fingers in her hair. I was still waiting for her to either push me away or give me some sign that this was what she wanted. I hoped it was the latter. Finally, she sighed against my mouth and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring her, touching her. She seemed to me to be a fragile piece of finery. I gently held her to me and used tender touches to explore her body with my own.

I felt her hands travel up the front of my shirt and then around my neck as our kisses picked up in intensity. I trailed kisses down her neck, lightly biting all the right spots as she let out soft sighs and moans to let me know I was touching her in all the right places.

My hands found their way under the hem of her shirt, coming in contact with the skin beneath. She began fumbling with the buttons on the front of my shirt and my lips found hers again. We were both breathing in short, heavy gasps, knowing we both needed to breathe, but not willing to part just yet.

"Is this what you want? Are you sure" I asked between our kisses, knowing if she said no it would kill me. I slowly pushed her top up, moving my kisses along her neck once again.

"Yes," I heard her breathe. I pulled back, familiarity once again striking me. That breathless voice that always got to me was right in front of me. I was sure of it. I studied her face, wondering why, if it was in fact her, she hadn't said anything. Surely she knew.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I said softly, as I removed my hands slowly from her, not really wanting to. "I can't…There's just…" I closed my eyes tight and rubbed my temple before continuing. "There's…"

"Someone else?" she asked in a quiet voice. I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it again and lowered my head.

"It's… complicated," I finally said, not entirely sure how to explain it to her, "and I shouldn't have done this to you, or with you, or…" I paused, taking a deep breath. " I don't even know…I'm sorry, it's nothing."

I looked up at her once again. How did this end up so complicated? All that my body was telling me was to go for it. This woman was in my room, standing in front of me offering herself. So what if she wasn't Not Telling? Did it really matter that much?

"Don't beat yourself up over it," she said, putting a smile, which I could tell was face, on her face. "It must be hell being on the road so much."

"You have no idea," I said softly, looking at the ground, messing with my hair.

She reached out and took my hand. My mind was going wild at the moment. I kept going through both options: go for it or let her go. I just didn't know what to do. I looked up at her and then felt myself being pulled into a warm, comforting embrace. She played with the hairs at the nape of my neck as I stood there and beat myself up over this complicated situation I had gotten myself into. I enveloped her in my arms and rubbed her back softly, my hands trembling. What was the matter with me? If I hadn't let my mind wander, I would probably be in the middle of having sex with this beautiful woman before me. I inhaled a deep breath of air and squeezed her before stepping back and looking her in the eye.

I tilted my head to the side. "A little awkward?" I asked, wondering how she was feeling about the whole evening.

"You know…I dunno," she admitted. I noticed my shirt was still half undone and it caused a sheepish grin to come to my face.

"I wish…" I sighed. I wish it wasn't so complicated. My smile faded as I watched her pull down the hem of her shirt. "Something black, it will be perfect," I muttered softly, reaching out to help grabbed my hands to stop me, but my body's reaction kicked in again as my fingers brushed against her soft skin. I could feel the goosebumps spread quickly over her skin as I softly caressed her skin, my hands opening wide, sliding my fingertips to the small of her back.

I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. I watched my hands slowly disappear behind her and then slowly made my gaze travel upwards until my gaze fixated on a spot on her neck where her pulse was visible. My breath had become shallow once again.

I focused on her neck for a few moments before looking further upward to her face. She had her eyes closed for a few moments before opening them and staring intently at me. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She finally dropped her gaze to my mouth and that was all it took. We both moved forward at the same time and our lips met in an intense kiss. I heard her whimper softly, her hands losing themselves in my hair while mine were caressing her back, pulling her ever closer to me.

The kiss built until the point where I almost felt the need to rip her clothes off…then that damn phone rang. I let out my growl of frustration, low in my throat, and ended our kiss as I glared in the direction of my cell. "Fuuuuck, I better get this," I said, still breathing heavily.

She laughed nervously as she unwrapped herself from my embrace and I held up one finger as if to say 'hold that thought' before jogging quickly across the room to answer the phone.I answered the phone as Gabriella made her way over to the couch to sink down into the cushions. It was Steven and he had a few last minute things he had to go over before tomorrow.

"Hold on, just a sec, ok?" I covered the mouthpiece and looked at her. "I have to get this, I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said with a smile. I walked quickly back to the bedroom area of the suite, and finished up my conversation with Steven as quickly as possible.

I was only on the phone for a few minutes. When I hung up, I sat on the edge of the bed recounting what had happened out in that living room. Part of me had wanted it to happen…hell, a lot of me had wanted it to happen and wanted a lot more to happen. But there was still another part of me that was saying 'Don't do it!'

That part of me was telling me that I needed to think about Not Telling. We weren't even involved in anyway. We just had a friendly conversation each night on the phone. But the thoughts that I had been having about that woman for the past few weeks were anything but friendly.

Before I continued any farther with this woman who was currently waiting in my living room, I had to know. Was she Not Telling, or wasn't she?

I quickly dialed the number that I had memorized by heart and waited for someone to answer. It rang a few times before I heard the other end get picked up.

"Hello?"

It couldn't be.

"Helloooooooo?"

No. Fucking. Way. I quickly hung up. Sitting there with slightly wide eyes. It was her. It was Not Telling. Not Telling was Gabriella, this woman who had suddenly appeared in my life in more ways than one. Not only was she the woman who I had found myself thinking about constantly over the past few weeks, but she was also the woman who I had been drawn to in a convenience store of a hotel. The woman who was currently waiting for me in the living room of my hotel room. The woman who I had almost had sex with.

I felt my anger start to boil. She had lied to me. I thought I knew her. I thought she would be different than to want me for Troy Bolton the Rock Star. I thought that she would actually want me as Troy Bolton, the Average Guy.

Well I wasn't going to let this totally drag me down. If she wanted to play innocent, then we'd play innocent. I walked out of the bedroom to where she was sitting, walking slowly over to her. I placed my cell phone down on one of the tables. She was lying on the couch, watching me as I came nearer. She sat up slowly, still keeping her eyes focused on me. I reached down and removed her cell phone from her hand. The cell phone she had just talked to me on. I tossed it to the other end of the couch.

I saw all the questions in her eyes as we continued to look at one another. Finally she spoke. "I should go," she said, holding her chin up defiantly.

Why was she doing this to me? Why wouldn't she just tell me the truth of who she is?

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that a rhetorical question, or do you really want an answer?" she asked, as fire started to light up her eyes.

"Oh…alright…" I said, feeling slightly hurt she would use that line at this point. All I was asking for was a little bit of truth. Didn't I deserve that much? She had to have checked her machine messages by now. She had to know the truth, yet she was still withholding that from me. She knew who I was. Didn't she care about me the person not me the rock star even a little bit?

I could see her eyes blaze in anger. She moved to walk past me and I reached out to touch her arm.

"Gabriella, I just…" I shrugged. "Are you gonna say goodbye?"Hurt reflected in her eyes. Silence hung in the air as two large tears spilled over from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. I reached up nearly involuntarily, cupping her face in my palms, and brushed the tears away with my thumbs.

"Why the tears, then?" I searched her eyes for an answer, then leaned in to place a soft kiss against her lips. It was meant to be a way of sending her off. Hopefully not as a goodbye, but as an until later, though it may not have been said in that manner.

However, our bodies decided otherwise as all friendliness fled from our touches and piece by piece our clothing was discarded across the floor. We fell back into the couch touching, kissing every where that we could. I shrugged out of that shirt she had finally managed to unbutton as we turned and she ended up on top of me, straddling me precariously as she nipped at my neck while unbuttoning my jeans. I moaned softly when she reached down into the fabric, touching me intimately for the first of many times that night. Turning as one, cushions coming with us, we were on the floor as I finished kicking off the remainder of my clothing and urgently began to undo her jeans. She let out a gasp as I yanked them down, tossing them to the side, and stared at her like a hunter studying his prey. I kissed my way up the inner part of her thigh, slowly pulling down the black lace panties she wore with my teeth. She arched her back as I left no mistake exactly how trite that Minnesota law was. She whimpered softly afterwards as I kissed my way up her body to the base of her neck, latching onto that sensitive spot where her pulse was still throbbing.

I pressed up against her, our legs entwined, a thick sheen of sweat covering us both. I spoke against her lips, "Open your eyes." It seemed to be an effort for her as she struggled to open them. When she finally did, we held eye contact as I reached up and held her hand. With one swift movement, we were both in pure ecstasy.

Time had no meaning for either of us; phones had been discarded, couches in disarray, tables were toppled over…all that mattered was each other, the pleasure being given and received, the intimacy that it seemed we both craved. As the early morning rays of sunrise began to peak through the heavy curtains, she finally drifted off to sleep. I lay there staring at her sleeping form wondering what I had gotten myself into and not really wanting to know what was going to happen in the morning when she finally awoke…


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

I laid in bed for a few hours, thinking and watching her sleep. What had I just done? I should have just let her leave. But then what? Would we have talked after that? Would I have ever seen her again? Could I live with that?

I sighed. Absolutely not. I had come to depend on my almost nightly talks with her. But now what? The truth was basically out and she had lied to me. She knew exactly who I was. She had to by checking her messages.

I rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb her as I moved. I picked up all the blankets off the floor and covered her up, taking one more good look at her beautiful face.

I decided to go out for a breath of air. No one would be out this time of night, so it should be pretty safe for me to be out without getting hounded by anyone. I wrote a quick note to her in case she woke while I was gone.

_Had some stuff to do. Be back soon._

I grabbed my room key and walked out. Why did things have to get so complicated? Why did we have to meet? It was so much simpler when we were just two anonymous people who didn't really know much about each other, but talked anyway.

I walked the streets for about an hour, only passing about ten people within that time. I took the time to clear my head before heading back up to the room. I knew that the situation up there couldn't be avoided. Morning wasn't going to be pretty.

I was sitting on the couch when she came out of the bedroom, looking refreshed and even more beautiful.

"You found everything okay?" She jumped and turned around as she heard my voice, alarm present in her features.

"Yes, thank you." Her voice appeared to have returned to normal, and I could clearly hear Not Telling's voice coming from her.

"Who brought my things?" she asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe it was the Poor Disabled Indian Girl," I said, waiting to see just how much information she was going to be willing to divulge now.

She walked over and sat on the couch across from me, keeping eye contact with me the entire time. She appeared to be trying to judge my reaction to that information, but I wasn't willing to give it up freely. She was going to have to work for it this time.

"Nothing to say? I think that's a first," I said, my words harsh and cold. "You couldn't even come up with a better bullshit middle name? Elizabeth? Fucking…Elizabeth? Really? That was harsh, even for you." Her eyes closed briefly. How dare she bring up my ex's name, knowing how much I had been hurt by her. "Then again," I continued, my tone still icy, "it really fits you."

"Are you done?" she asked, her voice strained but steady.

"When did you know? Just… when?"

"Thursday," she said with no hesitation. A let out a small sob that I wasn't able to hold in anymore and covered my eyes for a moment, trying to regain what little composure I had left.

"Thursday," I repeated softly. "and you said nothing. Not on the phone, not in the store, not at the concert…"

"The reasons seem rather moot at this point," she said, her chin held high.

"No..no, they're not, damnit, why?" Why was she just sitting there avoiding really telling me why she found it necessary to hide these things from me, know that it was killing me inside? I had to know. She was breaking my heart…just like Elizabeth. "What…what did I do? Why wasn't… why wasn't I worth the truth?"

"Don't think that," she said quickly. "That's not true."

"No, no… I asked you last night," I leaned forward, a tear escaping and trailing down my face. "I asked you why, and you said 'Is that a rhetorical question'. This time, I want to know."

"You asked why I was leaving,"

"No I didn't, Gabi, and you know better. You said you could get your messages, you had the number, you knew it was me calling."

"Troy, I couldn't get to my messages…" she said.

How could she lie to me like that? How could she actually sit here and lie to my face? "Oh, bullshit." I stood then, turning away from her and running a shaking hand through his hair. I couldn't look at her.

"I couldn't remember my code…"

"Stop," I said, my eyes brimming full of tears.

"I was coming out here to tell you…"

"Stop!" I turned to her, hastily wiping my eyes. "No more lies…please. Just tell me why."

"I'm not lying to you. Not now." She had started to cry as well. How could she sit there and act like this was all hurting her the way it was hurting me? Hadn't she wanted it this way? Obviously she did or she wouldn't have lied about everything the way she did. How was I supposed to trust her now? "It was because…" A blush came to her face as she continued. "Because of…"

"Because of what I do, because of who I am…"

"No, but…" she stopped suddenly. "Ok, yes…but not the way you are thinking right now."

"How very presumptuous of you; you obviously don't know me at all."

"You asked for a reason, I'm trying to tell you." I glared at her. "I…thought that if you knew this was me…this…" She emphasized the word by pointing her body, "was me, the person you'd been talking to that you wouldn't…" The already present blush brightened to an even deeper .

She really doesn't know me at all. "Nice opinion you have of me; remind me to return the compliment some day."

"Does it make you feel better, Troy? To talk to me this way?"

"Don't turn this around on me."

"No, let's hear it from you, Troy, when did you know?" She stood up, walking over to stand directly in front of me.

"The message was very fucking clear, Gabriella," I said, growing even more frustrated that she was still playing it off as the innocent one here who didn't have a clue.

"I didn't get the message, how many times do I have to tell you?" I saw her wince as I backed away from her. "Okay, now your reasons. Why."

"Why what?" I snapped. I still had tears clinging to my lashes and could feel more coming. I just wanted out. I wanted this argument to be over. I wanted to go back to when we were just Not John and Not Telling.

"Why did you sleep…no, you haven't slept yet…" I stepped back again as she reached to swipe the hair out of my eyes. I couldn't bear to feel her hands on me again. "Why did you have sex with me? Couldn't very well call it making love, could you? So come on, let's hear it."

"Did you come up here expecting to be treated like an object?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. "That's what you came up here for?" She shook her head no.

"But you slept with me knowing…that there was someone else," she said.

"Someone else," I repeated, confused at first, then let out a short laugh. "Wow, that's… nice."

"You said it, damnit, not me!" Her voice was rising as she pointed a finger at me. "You said…"

"I was talking about YOU!" She was left speechless, standing there staring at me. "Stop playing the innocent victim who had no fucking clue how I felt, Gabriella."

"I wouldn't know; I told you…"

"Why did you, Gabi? Why did you…have sex with me?" My tone was softer as I searched her face for the answers I so desperately wanted.

"I wanted to."

"Troy the rock star."

"No…no, that's not true,"

"It's ok, Gabriella, I'm used to it now," I said, trying my hardest to smile. "I just thought you were different, and that if you knew me…knew…me first, then you could accept the rest. And I thought you would, but…I was wrong." I shrugged, brushing her hand away when she laid it on my arm.

"You weren't…"

"You," I interrupted. "You were the one crazy thing in this whole fucked up ride that…made some sort of sense, and I looked forward to sharing everything with you, and I thought maybe it was that way for you, too."

"It is," she said. I shut my eyes, shaking my head. One more lie to add to the pile.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, I promise," I said, trying to smile at her. I reached out and caught one of her tears with my fingertips. "Gabriella…Christine. Absolutely beautiful." She let out a sob as I stepped forward and took her in my arms one last time, sort of as a farewell. "I guess this is it."

She was shaking her head. "It doesn't have to…"

"I can't go back," I stated. I shrugged again and stepped back, both of us clearly shaken by these turn of events. She looked up at me as I struggled with what words to say next.

"I can't say it," I admitted, backing even further away from her. I knew I had to say goodbye to her, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes, trying to gain what last bit of self-control I had.

"Don't say it," she begged, her voice laced with emotion. "Just..don't say it."

"Gabi…" she reached up and covered my mouth with her fingertips.

"Until later," she said, her eyes pleading with me to say it back. I lightly kissed her fingertips before moving them away from her mouth. I stood silent, gazing at her before turning away and walking towards the couch.

Without another word between us, she grabbed her duffle bag and walked out the door. When I heard it shut, I turned to look where she had just gone, with only one thought on my mind as tears slipped quickly down my face.

'What have I done?'

**Please review! I can honestly say I was crying the entire time I was writing this. This part of the story gets me every time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_2 years ago…_

"_Troy, you have to open up. We haven't talked in days. I miss you."_

_I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around to walk away. "I can't talk right now. I have to go to the studio."_

"_That's all you've been doing lately! What about us? What about how I'm feeling? I feel like you don't want this relationship anymore."_

_I sighed. "You know that's not true."_

"_Well then prove it to me. Why can't we just spend some time together…just the two of us? When was the last time we did that? You've been on the road constantly lately, and if you're not on the road you've been in the studio. I realize that you're trying to get your career going and off the ground, but I also realize that it's only been two months since Daniel died and you have yet to deal with that."_

"_I am dealing!" I yelled, then regretted it as soon as I saw her shocked face. I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my hair and down over my face. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. I've really got to go to the studio. I'll see you later."_

_I was about to walk out of the door when I heard her again. "Troy, we need to talk about all this."_

_I turned around and glared at her. "No, we don't. Would you just leave it alone? I'm tired of everyone telling me I need to open up! What about 'I don't want to talk' does no one get?"_

"_Ok," she said softly. "If that's how you feel, then I guess there's no reason for me to be here. This can't be a one-sided relationship, Troy. And if you don't open up to me, who are you going to open to?"_

"_I don't need to open up to anyone! I don't need anyone!"_

"_Fine, then I won't be here when you get back. I'll get my stuff and be out of your way." She turned around and walked towards the bedroom we had shared for nearly three years._

_Mad, I left and didn't get very far before turning back around realizing what I had just left behind. I could lose her. Not now. We were in it too far to just throw it all away._

_I arrived back at the house just in time to see her dragging her suitcase into the living room towards the front door._

"_Jess, I'm sorry. Don't leave, please."_

"_Troy, I can't do this anymore. I can't be forgotten, only to be remembered when you need me. Relationships don't work that way."_

"_Jess..please…"_

"_No, Troy. I'll be back tomorrow to finish getting my stuff. Goodbye, Troy."_

"_No…please…what do I need to do?" I begged, grasping at her free hand._

_She pulled her hand away from mine. "Just find what you need to be happy." She turned around and walked out as tears came to my eyes. _

_What have I done?_

That had been one of the worst times for me. I had been with her for so long I took what we had for granted, sure that nothing could tear us apart. I was wrong. Ryan had kept telling me I needed to just move on and find someone better. But I didn't want anyone else. I tried my hardest to get her to come back to me. I called her and even tried going by her sister's where she was staying. But she refused to answer my calls or even see me. I didn't think I'd ever want a relationship again.

However, I had met Elizabeth about 6 months after my break-up with Jess. We had become fast friends, but our friendship quickly turned into more. I was constantly relying on her for everything and quickly fell in love with her. But even that ended quickly. We had been dating for about 6 months. I was planning on proposing to her. I just knew I wanted to spend my life with her. However, she had different plans.

_I was on my way home from the studio. I had planned on being there the whole day, but recording had went a lot better than we thought and we had gotten a lot done. Plus, I was in dire need of a break and just wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth._

_I had a smile on my face as I walked in the door, but it was quickly wiped away as I heard hushed voices coming from the bedroom._

"_Shit! He's home. Hide!" I heard Elizabeth say._

_I walked in the bedroom, wondering who she was wanting to hide. As I walked in, I saw a man wrapped in our comforter darting into the closet. I looked over at Elizabeth who was still trying to pull a shirt on and fix her hair._

"_Hey, Troy."_

_I looked between her and the closet and back again, fire coming to my eyes as I looked at her._

"_Don't 'Hey' me. How could you? How could you bring some son of a bitch in to my house and sleep with him? How could you cheat on me?"_

"_Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But you have to have felt that our relationship hadn't been the strongest that it could be. You've never given all of yourself to this relationship."_

She had been right. I hadn't given all of myself to that relationship. But I loved her nonetheless. I hadn't given myself wholly to anything since Daniel died. That had been it for me. Daniel had been my best friend. How was one to go on after losing a best friend?

Our breakup had been all over the media. By this time my career had skyrocketed and everyone wanted to know my business. I refused to give any comment, though. Elizabeth, however, had made several comments, running my name into the ground and making me out to be the bad guy.

Since then I hadn't had any relationships. I hadn't wanted one, nor have I had time for one.

Then Gabriella stepped into my life via the phone. Talking with her was the release of my day. She was exactly what I needed…a fresh breath of air after a suffocating day. But the more I talked to her, the more I thought about Jess and what she was doing. The last time I had talked to Jess was right after Elizabeth and I broke up. She had heard about the breakup in the media and had wanted to know how I was doing. She called to check up on me. We talked occasionally over the course of a couple months following that, our relationship on friendly terms and nothing more. But then she disappeared again. I hadn't talked to her in nearly six months.

But in the course of talking to Gabriella and thinking about Jess all the time, I decided to try to call her. I was never able to contact her, though. The first few times I called, it said the number had been disconnected. Surely that was a mistake. But after a few times of getting that same message, I finally decided to give up. I tried contacting a few people who I thought might have a phone number for her, but to no avail. I finally gave up, hoping she would contact me herself.

Now here's Gabriella, and I've screwed up once again. Why must I screw up every good thing that comes along. I had just started developing feelings for Gabriella. Sure, I only knew her via the phone and finally just met her and found out her name last night. But that was the beauty of the relationship we had. We didn't have to know all the specifics about each other to know the true us. We just knew. And now I've gone and thrown it all away.

What have I done?

Those four words continuously echoed through my mind. How could I let her just walk out that door thinking I was saying goodbye to her? How could I make myself believe I wasn't going to talk to her again? I mean…I knew I wasn't going to be able emotionally to talk to her for a while…but ever? I'm not sure I could handle not ever talking to her again.

Ryan came up to the room after a while to check on me.

"Hey, dude. How you doing? Are you as much of a hot mess as Gabriella was?" I flinched at the mention of her name, but didn't answer his question. "Hey man, you alright? I know you're going to miss her, but I'm sure you'll find a way to see her again if you want to."

I shook my head as he came to sit by me on the couch. "No, I screwed up…again."

"I'm sure you didn't. I mean, come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Do the two words 'angry sex' mean anything?" I asked, thinking back on last nights events.

"Ouch, man. That sucks. Well give her a day or two to cool off and you'll be back to talking on the phone like always."

I shook my head again. "I don't think so, man. I told her goodbye. I don't think she'll ever talk to me again."

"Troy, you didn't see the broken girl that I saw downstairs in the girls' room. She was torn up. I don't know exactly what you did, but maybe you should just apologize for it. Sometimes that's all it takes."

Ryan stood up to leave. "Listen…I gotta go. I have a plane to catch, otherwise I'm going to miss this one too and I've already had to reschedule my flight once."

I looked up for the first time realizing that he wasn't actually supposed to be here right now. He should have been on a place probably almost home at this point.

"Oh, yeah. What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you supposed to fly out early this morning?"

"Yeah, but I kinda spent the night with Kelsi. You know the cute, little brunette? I really like her."

I smirked at him. "Who knew my brother Ryan would actually come out of his shell and make a move on a woman?"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, well…you know…" He turned to grab his suitcase from its position by the door and turned the knob to leave. "If you need to talk, give me a call. I'll listen. I'll try to come hang with you again sometime soon, just next time we won't go dancing on any bars." He smiled and walked out the door as I laughed.

I moped around for the next four days, feeling no excitement for getting through my days. I had nothing to look forward to at the end of my day.

In all actuality, I missed Gabriella like crazy. I missed hearing her voice. I missed all the late night conversations we had the kept us up until the wee hours of the morning. I missed her laugh and those breathless comments that filled me with desire for her.

Finally, by Tuesday evening, I had to call her. I was hoping she would answer, but didn't hold high hopes that she would talk to me if she did pick up. I wasn't even sure what I would say. But when that answering machine picked up and I heard the familiar beep, I said the only two words that I knew needed to be said more than anything else.

"I'm sorry."

**I hope this clears up a little bit of confusion. I wanted to include a little bit from Troy's past so we could see a little more into his insecurity and apprehension when it comes to his commitment issues.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review…I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

'I'm sorry.'

Those two words were now the words circulating through my mind. They were the only two that I could think to possibly say. The two that needed to be said the most. But the question remained if it would be enough. Would I ever hear from her again?

How I longed to hear her voice…

It had been a whole day since I had placed that call and her not calling was only putting even more of a downer on my mood.

Ryan had called me up and explained everything that Kelsi had told him. How Gabriella in fact could not get to her messages. Apparently she had forgotten the code to her inbox.

How could I have been so stupid to think that she would lie to me like that? Because I jumped to conclusions and let my pride get in the way, I probably just let this amazing thing we had slip away.

My band and crew were starting to get annoyed with my attitude. Ever since that morning in Phoenix when she had walked out, I had been in a sour mood. I refused to talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. And even then it was extremely brief. I had locked myself in my room a majority of the time, refusing to see anyone. Even Steven had become concerned that something had happened in the family to get me so down.

I lost count of how many times I had dialed her number, only to put down the phone before actually calling her. Would she even want to hear from me? Probably not…

I had been sitting, staring at the phone for the past hour, wishing, praying she would call…but to no avail. During that time, I tried to come up with solutions to our problem, trying to figure out what I could do to not make her hate me so much for not saying anything to her about our identities, about not opening up to her more. But I couldn't come up with anything.

I had been sitting in my room, drinking the night away and had lost track of time. It was one of my many nights that I had to myself. No one was around and there was nothing better to do than to sit in my room and feel sorry for myself. Even if there had been something better to do, I still wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

Around three o'clock in the morning, the phone started ringing. My heart soared, assuming it was her. It had to be her. Who else would call me at this time?

I picked up the phone as quickly as I could, my voice automatically light and cheerful once again…until I heard the voice on the other end.

"Troy?" said a deep voice.

"Yes?" I said, confused, trying to figure out who it was.

"It's John."

"Oh..hey John. I've been trying to reach you, but I obviously wrote down the wrong number." Which turned out to be the right number…or it was…

"Hey man, listen…I'm sorry to be calling you in the middle of the night like this, but a friend really could use some support right now and I've been told it needs to come from you."

"What are you talking about, John?" I asked, rubbing my temples and trying to comprehend his meaning.

"My friend, Gabriella, is here at the hospital. I think you know her too…"

Gabriella? My Gabriella? Why was she at the hospital this time of night? "Why is she at the hospital now? Is she ok?" I started to panic, thinking the worst.

"She's ok physically, but emotionally….she's a mess. Her mom just died, Troy."

Oh God. She has to be completely torn up. "I'm not so sure I'm the person she needs to be talking to right now, John. I don't know how you knew to call me about her, but in case you haven't been notified, we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"So, you don't want to talk to her?"

"No! I didn't say that. I would love to, but I'm not so sure she's going to take comfort in talking to me."

"I overheard her talking about you to her mom. Just try it, ok. I think you're the best person for her right now."

"Ok, thanks John."

"No problem. Give her a few minutes and I'm sure she'll be here."

I waited several minutes for someone to take me off hold. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard, tinted with a little sadness and confusion.

"Hello?"

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I already know the answer."

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Stop, stop, now's not the time for that, I'm asking about you. Who's with you?"

"Kelsi's downstairs," she said, confusion still evident in her voice.

"Good, I didn't want you to be alone." I wanted to be there so bad with her.

"Thank you," she said.

"What are friends for?"

"Troy, I mean…thank you, for talking me into going to lunch with my mom that day."

"Guilting you is more like it," I said, chuckling softly, thinking about that conversation we had.

"Yes, but…I wouldn't have gone, and we had the best time, and…hey! She did believe me."

"Did she, now?" I asked, still keeping my voice soft.

"And…we were going to talk about it tomorrow…today…Troy, do you ever sleep?"

"Pardon?" I asked, confused at her question.

"It's… it's four? I think? Or is it three? Do you ever sleep?"

"Not much lately, but this isn't about me, Gabriella, it's about you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Don't do that, please," I begged, tensing at those words. "I do worry, about you. I can't help it."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Gabriella, you need to…deal with this."

"Not now, please not now," she begged, though at what, I'm not sure.

"I know I'm not there right now,"

"I wish you were," she breathed into the phone. Oh what that breathless voice did to me. "Troy…"

"How many times must I tell you not to do that to me?" I tried to joke, but my voice coming out sounding emotional instead as I tried to hold back the tears I could feel coming.

"It's not like I'll listen," she retorted, her voice not matching her words. Just then Steven walked into the room, signaling we need to talk and I swore under my breath.

"I have to go. I don't want to, Gabriella…you know that, right?"

"I'm so, so…"

"Not now, ok? Go, find your reinforcements."

"Troy... about Elizabeth..."

"No...we'll talk about it later," I said, not wanting to talk about Elizabeth any time soon, especially right now.

"That's my mom's name," she said quickly. I stilled, waiting for more. "When I was too scared to tell you, I gave you her name. I didn't mean it to offend you."

"Your mom's name...then I'm honored." I was so close to tears, I had to cut the conversation short before I completely lost it. "Have Kelsi drive you home, ok?"

"I will," she agreed, then paused before asking, "Until later?"

"Until later."

I held those words with me as I hung up the phone, rubbing my face and taking a deep breath to clear my emotions before getting up and walking over to Steven, wondering what he wanted this time…

**I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, but there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Troy, what's up man?" Steven asked as I hung up the phone.

I shook my head, but decided to tell him anyway. "My friend's mom died."

"Well that's not good."

"No. I don't know what to do."

"Well, Troy, you can't really do anything. Plus, you've got a job to worry about. You don't need to be worrying about anything else. I'm sure your friend will be fine."

I looked up and frowned at him. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Heartless? I'm trying to look out for you, Troy. We need to focus on what's best for you right now. Which is why I've booked you some studio time in these few days we have between shows. We've got to get some work done on your next album."

"Steven, I need to take some time off. I've got to be there for her."

"Troy, you're going soft. You don't have time to be concerned about anyone but yourself. You've got a lot to do and only a small amount of time to do it."

I was really starting to get angry now. "Listen to yourself!" I yelled. "I have every right to be concerned about her and want to be there. She's my friend and right now she really needs someone there for her. So whether you like it or not, I'm taking some time off to go be there for her during this time."

"Troy, you don't know what you're doing, man. I've already scheduled the time in the studio. This isn't something to just blow off. We're not backing out of it. We can't."

I groaned, trying to keep my anger in check. I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair before letting out a sigh. "What days are we in the studio?"

"Starting tomorrow. Then again Wednesday and Thursday."

"I'll make a deal with you, then. I'll go into the studio tomorrow if you get me a flight out to Albuquerque on Wednesday. I'll get a flight out of there on Friday morning and meet you in Chicago for Friday night's show."

Steven was already shaking his head. "Absolutely not. I need you here. I'm not letting you travel all the way across the country, especially by yourself, when you have a show to do. And I'm definitely not going to wait around and have you try to get back with so limited time to get to your show. Absolutely not!"

"Steven, I'm a grown man! I can make my own choices and I think you need to start letting me, especially when it comes to my career. I know what I can handle and right now I'm telling you to stop treating me like a child and get me a god-damn flight to Albuquerque on Wednesday. I'm going, whether you like it or not. And if you argue with me about this, then you can forget the studio time tomorrow as well! Do you realize how many things I do that you tell me to? The least you could do is do this one small favor for me."

I was worked up now. I stomped my way into the bedroom and slammed the door. I flopped down on the bed, exhausted but too worked up to even think about needing to sleep. All I wanted to do was be there for Gabriella, and I would be, even if it meant moving heaven and earth to get there.

A few minutes later I heard Steven leave. I laid in bed for quite a while, hoping that Steven would actually get me a flight. If he didn't I'd just do it myself. I was also hoping that when (not if) I did show up that she would welcome me in and not shut me out like I had done to so many people when I lost my brother.

If I learned anything through that experience, it was to let those that care about you the most be there for you and not try to push them away because it only hurts you worse in the end. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to convince her of that in the end.

Wednesday morning dawned bright in New York. Steven had done exactly what I had asked of him and had gotten me an early morning flight so I could be in Albuquerque by the middle of the afternoon.

After I landed, I got a taxi and headed to the hotel Steven had booked for me. I quickly cleaned up and headed to her apartment, getting a taxi once again. From the descriptions she had given me in our many late night phone conversations, it had proven easy for me to track down where exactly she lived. As we drew nearer to me seeing her again after less than a week, I found myself growing more and more nervous. Why was I so nervous? She had never made me nervous before.

But we also hadn't had a fight like we did the last time I saw her. And that fact was topped off with the fact that we had only talked once since then and it had been a very brief conversation.

After about 20 minutes of driving across town, the taxi rolled to a stop in front of some apartment buildings. I paid the driver and got out, searching for any sign of numbers on the buildings. After finding them, I quickly searched for hers, nervous to see her again, but anticipating holding her in my arms again and seeing those eyes that now seemed to haunt me.

When I found her apartment, I walked up to the door. I was about to knock when it opened and three people walked out. Peering inside as they walked by, I saw there were several people milling about so I let myself in, looking around in search of the one woman I was dying to see.

I still hadn't found her when I started feeling my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and seeing her name on the screen, I smiled.

"Well, look who knows how to dial a phone," I teased.

"Don't hang up," she pleaded, her voice sounding strained. I knew it had been a tough day for her and I was desperate to find her so I could hopefully alleviate some of that pain.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I…I don't know, I just needed to talk to you, I'm sorry."

"Where are you?" I kept looking around and I spotted Kelsi, who's face lit up when she saw me. I mouthed 'Where is she?' to her and she pointed towards the stairs. I started walking in that direction.

"My place," she said, confused. "Why?"

"No, where are you?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, and I hung up my phone as I opened her bedroom door, seeing her standing, staring out the window.

"Following your voice." She turned around slowly and looked at me. Her phone slipped from her fingers as she took a tentative step towards me as I smiled at her, feeling pure joy just seeing her. I held out one hand to her but she walked straight into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her, lightly rubbing her back, trying to ease the tension that I felt had built in her shoulders. She clung to me, her face buried in my chest. And then I heard the heart-wrenching sound that I didn't ever want to hear from her.

She was crying.

**I love this point in the story. It's where things really start to unfold. I'm very excited for the story from this point out. I hope you all review and let me know what you think and hope you all continue to enjoy it as well!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

We stayed in her bedroom for about 20 minutes, me just holding her as she cried and let it all out. I continued to rub her back and whisper comforting words in her ear, occasionally kissing her head. One thing I knew is that I wanted to be here for her like everyone tried to be for me when Daniel died. The only difference was I pushed everyone away. That's why, since that time, I have come up with the motto of calling in the reinforcements.

When she finally pulled away from me, her makeup was smeared and her eyes red and puffy, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful. I saw her bathroom, so I walked in and got a warm, wet washcloth. I wiped her face for her to rid it of the makeup and tears.

When I finished, she smiled at me. "Thank you. You don't know how long I've been holding that in."

"Yes, I do. I know you're a strong woman. But sometimes you need to be the weaker person and let someone else take care of you." I gave her a smile and pulled her back in for another embrace before lightly kissing her.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back downstairs where everyone was at. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone looked up at us, zoning in on her, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

The last of her co-workers was leaving, Sharon being her name. She was a motherly type and I knew that her and Gabriella were close.

I was standing with my back to her, looking through Gabriella's cds with Moira when I heard her say, "You take care, baby girl." I smiled at that, knowing that even when I wasn't around, Gabriella would have someone to take care of her, for which I was thankful. "And you," I heard her say. I turned around to see her pointing at me. "What the hell took you so long?"

I shrugged, "I got lost?" Then I gave her a cheeky grin, causing Sharon to laugh.

"Well, don't let it happen again," she warned, turning to give Gabriella another hug before walking out the door.

Now it only left me with the girls.

I heard Gabriella sigh and I looked over. Her shoulders slumped and I grew concerned once again for her. "Love you all, but I've got to get out of these clothes," she announced as she headed towards the stairs.

I thought about the previous week with me ridding her of her clothes and felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I heard Sharpay say next to me.

"No," I said, hoping to redeem some of my pride back after that comment.

"You so are! You're totally thinking of Gabi right now!"

"Well, yeah…but so are you!" I said, trying to turn it around on her.

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to worry about blushing at what I'm thinking."

Sharpay and I continued our bickering back and forth for a few more minutes until I finally gave up. She just wasn't going to drop it. So what if I was thinking of Gabriella like that? I couldn't help it. For the past month and a half she had been on my mind almost constantly and now I could actually visualize her. I knew what she looked like, and I didn't want to picture anything other that that beautiful woman who was currently walking back down the stairs, looking much more comfortable in her sweats.

"Hey listen," I heard Taylor say as Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs. "I need to be getting back, I'm beat."

"Sure thing, pregzilla," Gabriella replied. Taylor was pregnant? I turned to her and a genuine smile reached my face.

"Hey, congratulations!" I said, giving her a one-armed squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, her face absolutely glowing. "But don't shake me, you may regret it."

"Sorry, sorry." I stepped back, still smiling.

"It's kinda…full circle," Gabriella said, a slight smile on her face. She gave Taylor a hug, without the squeezing, and I noticed tears back in her eyes when she stepped away.

Taylor and Moira were saying goodbye to Kelsi as I walked over to Gabriella, putting my hand on the small of her back. She turned to me with a smile, tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you," She said, taking my hands in hers. "I can't…find the right words…"

"Don't sweat it," I said with a shrug, lightly caressing her hands with mine. "Although I was a bit late, I'm just happy I could be here… for you."

"Me too," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "So…" she continued, her voice louder, "how long do I have you for?"

"We have about… 36 hours, I think?" I squinted at a clock, then looked back at her. "I have a room downtown."

"Can you stay just a little bit?" she asked. "Tonight, after everyone leaves. I just… think we should…"

I kissed her forehead sweetly. "We don't have to tonight, if you're not up to it," I said softly. "But I'll stay, regardless."

There were no sensual overtones between us, simply two people who needed to right everything that had gone so horribly wrong.

Taylor and Moira left shortly after, taking Sharpay with them. Kelsi and I were in the living room, Kelsi in the papasan chair and me kicked back on the couch. We were discussing how Ryan was too busy to get away. Gabriella was in the kitchen putting a few leftovers in the fridge.

Gabriella walked in with a glass of wine and sat next to me on the couch, leaving plenty of room between us. "Are you two good, or do you need anything?" she asked, returning to the worried-about-everyone-but-yourself type of person she was.

"You ask after you've already sat down," I teased, nudging her with my foot.

"Hey!" she nudged back. "Just for that you can get it your damn self!" I held up my bottle of beer I had gotten before sitting down and stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah, whatever. What about you?" she asked, looking over at Kelsi.

"Oh sure, you say 'whatever' to me, but," I pointed at Kelsi.

"She is the Poor Disabled Indian Girl," she reminded me. I raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Oh, right.'

"Fuck you both," Kelsi said, her smile showing she wasn't truly offended.

"Be nice or I'll start calling you a Cradle Robber," Gabriella said, pointing at her, prompting Kelsi to flip her off.

"Aren't you a harsh one this evening?" I asked.

"Was that for her or me?" Gabriella replied and I pointed at her as I took a drink of my beer. "Well, fuck you too." I winked at her last comment before turning to Kelsi. From the corner of my eye I could see a blush creeping up into Gabriella's face.

"And you," I said pointing at Kelsi, "thanks." I was thanking her for keeping me informed on Gabriella via Ryan when I wasn't able to be here for her these past couple of days.

"Don't mention it," was her reply.

"I just… I don't get it." I turned back to Gabriella, my eyes intense. "I mean…I know you said you weren't close with your brothers and sisters, but this is just unfathomable."

She shrugged at the comment."It's actually always been this way, unfortunately. I suppose I'm the black sheep for now, mostly because I just don't play the game."

"I'm at a loss here, being an only child," Kelsi said with a shrug. "You, Sharpay, and Taylor are the closest thing to sisters I've ever had."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "It's an…honor." she mock-bowed to Kelsi.

"While my family's far from perfect, though, we've always been…family." I shrugged, still perplexed by the situation. "We have always been there as a source of strength for one another, and we wouldn't have it any other way." I thought back, once again, to when Daniel died a few years ago. Even though I had tried to shut everyone out, I still remember my family above all others being there for me and the strong bond we had through the whole situation.

"You've been blessed," Gabriella said.

"Yes," I agreed, looking her in the eyes. "I have, and I'm grateful for it." I reached over and took her hand in mine, smiling wistfully.

"Hey, it's getting late, I have to go," Kelsi said, standing up slowly and taking her glass to the kitchen.

"Are you okay to drive?" Gabriella called to her as I released her hand, motioning for her to go say her goodbyes. She walked into the kitchen and I heard them start talking. I noticed the remote on the coffee table in front of me so I decided to turn it on and watch some TV while she was busy.

After the girls said their goodbyes, I saw Kelsi waving to me. "I'd get up to give you a hug, but this couch has me sucked in."

"It kinda does that to you," Gabriella commented as Kelsi walked over and hugged me.

"I'll see you," I said, adding "I'm sure," with a laugh, another jab at her and Ryan's non-relationship-thing they had going on.

"Behave," Kelsi scolded both of us as she walked out the door, leaving us truly alone for the first time since she had walked out of my hotel room in tears. We shared a shy smile, each of us wondering where to start, if we should start at all.

"C'mere," I said. She came over and sat beside me on the couch, still a little more distant than I would prefer. "Oh for fuck's sake, Gabi, I don't bite." I tugged at her sweatshirt and she scooted up to me, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her securely, thinking about what I had just said. "Yeah, that was a lie, sorry." I thought about our one night in the hotel room just last week, wishing I could go back and redo it all, but not regretting any part of us actually being together.

"I'm not," she mumbled back as I felt her relax into me. I laughed softly and placed a light kiss upon her head. "I missed you," she breathed into my chest.

I felt my body react as it normally does to that breathless voice. I inhaled slowly trying to calm down as I said one of the most truthful statements I had in quite a while. "I missed you, too." She hugged me tighter for a brief moment as I sat there playing with her hair.

We sat in silence as we continued to watch whatever was on TV Land, me continuing to play with her soft curls.

The next thing I knew, I had a horrible crick in my neck and I realized we both had fallen asleep on the couch, Gabriella still curled into my side with her head on my chest.

I watched her for a few more moments before deciding I needed to wake her up, even though I hated to. I was completely exhausted and I just wanted a bed to sleep in.

"Gabi," I whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her head. There was no response. "Gabi," I said a little louder.

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"We need to move to a bed. We shouldn't be sleeping on a couch."

She finally started stirring as her eyes came open slightly and she nodded her head. When she sat up I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. We both crawled in the bed, too exhausted to change into anything more comfortable. She curled back into my side as we both got comfortable and fell quickly asleep, me soon following as the exhaustion overtook our bodies.

**Okay, so this was one of my favorite chapters so far. It really shows how Troy does actually care for her. But the happiness can't last for long…drama is coming…**

**Please review! I'm loving the number of reviews I'm getting! Keep them coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**So I noticed that sometime in the process of writing this my numbers got messed up for the chapters. Sorry if that created any confusion. I think it was only for a couple of chapters, though. We're now back on track.**

**Thank you once again to those who have reviewed, especially those who have been reviewing regularly. I appreciate the feedback very much.**

**I had more time to write today, so I worked extra hard to get another chapter out.**

**Well, here you go…the next chapter! ENJOY!**

I awoke once during the night after getting in bed, feeling Gabriella thrashing around next to me. At first I was alarmed, concerned that maybe she was having a bad dream, but when my eyes focused so I could see better what she was doing, I came to a whole other conclusion.

She was in the process of trying to get her sweatshirt off. I asked her if she needed some help, but she didn't respond. That's when I realized she wasn't really awake. She was still asleep. I wonder if this is a regular occurrence for her?

I put my arm back around her, slightly aroused to be holding her when she was only clothed in her bra. I tried to fall back to sleep, only to be startled once again a few minutes later when she shoved my arm off and started fighting with her bra. Now this was a show worth seeing! I laid there smirking at her as she wrestled with the damn contraption. I never liked them either. She finally managed to get it off, tossing it to join her sweatshirt on her dresser.

I finally slipped back to sleep after a few minutes of trying to calm down after seeing her topless, my condition having become worse after seeing her wrestle with her bra and now lying nearly naked next to me.

_Jess and I were lying in bed, just enjoying the feel of each other. We had been lying there talking about the future. I had been talking to Daniel and Ryan about possible proposing to Jess. I just wanted to get my grandmother's ring from my mom before I did it._

"_I love you, Troy. You don't know how much I love you," she said as she looked over her shoulder into my eyes and smiled._

"_I love you, too, Jess. So much." I sighed softly. I wanted to propose so bad, but didn't have a ring and didn't want to disappoint when I did it._

_My arm was securely around her. I pulled her in even closer, leaving light kisses on her neck before nuzzling my nose in her hair, taking in her scent. Jasmine? Did she change shampoos?_

"_I thought you used vanilla," I said._

"I've never used that," I heard a voice say. That wasn't Jess.

I jumped up in the bed, taking in my surroundings and realized I was in Gabriella's room. Why had I dreamed of Jess again? I had been doing that quite a bit lately.

"Hmmm?" I asked. Gabriella turned slightly to look at me. I smiled softly at her before laying my head back on the pillow. "Morning…missing something?"

Her face turned about five different shades of red as I laid there and grinned at her. She pulled up the covers to nearly her chin as I turned on my side and rested my head on my arm. My left arm was draped across her, my fingers lightly tracing invisible patterns on my skin.

"You know," I said, a grin plastered on my face as I thought about the show I had been given during the night, "it was quite the vision watching you wrestling with that thing, struggling to get it over your head."

If it was possible, she grew even more red as her eyes grew big and she put a hand up to her hair. She winced and groaned, pulling the covers over her head. I laughed and peeked under to look at her. I winked and added, "The bra was one hell of an added bonus."

"Well…shit!" she said, as she scrambled to get out of bed and hurried to her shirt, holding it up in front of her.

"Must I remind you I've seen you in much, much less?" She didn't answer me as she hurried into her bathroom.

"Oh…God!" she groaned.

"Well, I can't take credit for that statement…today." I had walked over and stood outside the door, taking delight in this situation. It was nice to wake up next to her, especially since this time we were both in better moods than the last time.

She opened the door quickly, catching me off guard and I stumbled into the bathroom with her. I grabbed her and grinned down at her, pulling her into me with her shirt pinned between us. I caressed her bare back, feeling her shiver.

"Gabi?" She had yet to actually talk to me since we had both awoken and I was beginning to really wonder what was going through that mind of hers. Was she now wishing I hadn't come? Was she upset with me? Or was she just embarrassed?

She buried her face in my chest before mumbling, "Hmmm?"

I was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking at her in the mirror we were standing in front of. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many questions I wanted to ask, but didn't feel that I could or should. She looked towards the mirror and met my eyes.

"You have such a beautiful smile," I said. I felt so relaxed right now. Nothing mattered to me except being right here with her in this moment. But all good things must come to an end apparently because at that moment, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I sighed as I reached for it, stepping back from her as I pulled it out to look at the number. A rush of excitement ran through me as I saw the number.

"I have to take this," I said and she smiled at me as I stepped from the room.

I went downstairs out of direct earshot so I could take the call. When I picked up, I was slightly nervous, but excited by the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Troy."

"Carter! Holy shit, I've been trying for, like…weeks to find you again! You got my messages then?"

"No dip, Bolton!" she said as I laughed at how we were back to the way we used to be, bantering back and forth. I kicked back on the couch as we continued our conversation. "So I called for a reason…I'm getting married! To Troy Burke. He proposed last night."

I was silent for a moment but tried my hardest not to let her hear the heartbreak that I was currently feeling.

"You're… kidding," I said, my voice softer than before. "Really? You? And…wow, um…congratulations." I was shocked to say the least. Can't really say that the congratulations was heart-felt though. "I guess I won't be able to call you Carter after that, huh? Married…wow…"

"You'll be there won't you, Troy?"

"Yeah, of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I be? Besides the obvious, but we'll plan around it."

We continued to talk about how things were going for each of us. I didn't mention Gabriella to her, but instead focused on telling her about how things were going with my job. I tried to finish up the conversation quickly. I hadn't wanted to talk to her for so long and now all I wanted to do was get off the phone. I literally felt sick. But before we hung up with one another, we made plans to meet up and really talk. We decided we would meet tomorrow here in Albuquerque because she was conveniently nearby.

When we had finally hung up, I sat on the couch staring off into space thinking about our phone conversation. I was still in love with her, even after over two years of being apart. Maybe it was just the marriage announcement that got me feeling that way, but I had also been having more dreams about her and feeling more of a need to talk to her lately. She had been my best friend for so long and now she wasn't as big of a part in my life. She shouldn't be marrying Burke. She should be marrying me. She should have already been married to me. Why did I have to wait around so long to propose? Why did things have to happen like they did?

So many questions were going through my mind and I didn't have the answers to any of them.

I had turned on the TV, waiting for Gabriella to finish getting ready for the day. I had found my favorite movie "Almost Famous" and turned it on, but I wasn't really watching it. I was just staring at the TV, a million thoughts going through my mind.

"Hey," I heard from the direction of the stairs. I looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

"Sorry, it's one of my favorite movies," I said, standing up and stretching. "I need to head back to the hotel and get cleaned up."

"Oh, okay," she said.

I tilted my head slightly to the side and grinned at her. "You could be a doll and drive me there. I'll even be nice and not take as long as SOME people to get ready." Truth was…I wasn't really wanting to be alone right now. Plus, I had come here to be with her and really didn't want to leave her either.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, just kidding." I pulled her into another soft hug that she returned. "Thanks, Gabi…I needed that," I said softly and stepped back.

"Feeling's mutual," she said.

We were silent for the most part on the drive all the way to his hotel, me staring out my window at the passing scenery. I wasn't really looking at the scenery though. I just kept thinking about Jess. Why was she marrying Burke? Why him?

I heard one of my songs come on the radio and I reached over to switch the station. "Why'd you do that?" I heard Gabriella ask.

I shrugged. "Just didn't feel like listening to it today." Truth was, it was one of my earlier songs that I had written when my career was just getting off the ground…a song I had written to Jess.

I then began thinking about Gabriella and I. This morning she had acted weird when we first got up. I had a feeling she was wondering when we were going to talk, because we really did need to.

I turned towards her suddenly, "I know you've been through a lot these past few days, we don't' have to…" I looked away again, not finishing the sentence, but knowing she knew what I meant.

"Don't you think we should?" she asked. I nodded slightly, still not looking at her. We pulled up to a red light, and she reached out to touch my arm. "I have so much to say, and it isn't going to be easy."

I still refused to look at her, knowing one look in her eyes would probably break me. I was so confused right now. I had all these emotions in me and I didn't know what to do with them. I didn't know why I was still feeling the way I did about Jess, but I didn't want to hurt Gabriella either and I knew that if I did, I could possibly lose her. I couldn't do that either, because I couldn't live without her.

A car horn blared behind us signaled we needed to be moving again. She reached over to put both hands back on the wheel, the place on my arm where her hand had once been now feeling bare. I placed my hand over it, trying to memorize how her hand had felt on my skin.

I finally resolved to just set Jess in the back of my mind for now and worry about it later, not wanting to ruin what time I had left with Gabriella. Right now it was important for us to just be here with one another.

She pulled into the parking garage at my hotel. But before I could open my door when we came to a stop, she reached out and put her hand on my arm. "I…don't know what's wrong, and I'm not sure how to ask whether or not it has anything to do with me."

"I could talk to you," I said softly, really wanting to, but still unsure of where to start. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I looked over at her and made the first eye contact with her since we had gotten in the car. "And…that meant something to me, and I don't think…"

I knew I wasn't making much sense. "I understand," she interrupted. She pulled back from me.

"No, stop," I said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I don't think I'm ready to let go of that, I don't want to let go, and all of this 'we need to talk' and all of these damn…these…questions, or whatever the hell they are, I don't know if I can handle the answers to them right now." I wiped my eyes hastily before continuing. "Right now, I just need to…be. Can we just…be? Right now?" I felt a single tear escape from my eyes. She reached out and caught it with her fingertip as I slid my eyes shut.

"Yes, yes. Yes." I squeezed her hand as she did a miserable attempt at copying my famous words.

"Confession time later, then," I said, not really giving her an option. She nodded in agreement and I smiled at her. "Well, ok, so come on up with me while I get ready."

I could tell she hadn't expected me to invite her up by the look of surprise on her face, but she followed my lead anyway.

What I hadn't expected this weekend was for me to also be in need of some comforting…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

After I had quickly cleaned up at the hotel, Gabriella had driven us back to her apartment and we were now raiding her refrigerator.

"Wait…wait," I said, turning around to look at her, "weren't we gonna sit on the phone and…kinda…watch this together?"

She smiled up at me, apparently remembering that conversation we had.

"It kind of baffles me, though, how you would want to sit through a marathon of 'Family Jewels'. I know how you are about your privacy."

"But, see, he's…thank you," I said, as she handed me a beer. "He's Gene Simmons! And besides, he's welcomed them into his…life, per se. It isn't as if this is done by paparazzi."

"Ok, point made. How much time do we have?" she asked. I glanced over at the clock on the microwave.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe?"

"Have I told you how happy I am that you're here?" she asked. It warmed me inside to know that just maybe I was doing my job of what I came here to do. I reached out, gently tousling her curls.

"It's nice to know," I said, helping her stand. "Do we have everything?"

"For now," she said, grinning." Remember we're still waiting until hour three…"

"For popcorn, right!" I smiled at her recollection. "Wow, I'm impressed." We settled into our seats on the couch and she pulled the coffee table a little closer, clearing its contents so we could prop our feet up. "One last thing," I said, reaching in my pocket for my cell phone. I turned the power off and added, "No interruptions."

"Okay," she agreed, unplugging her phone line.

I held up my beer and we clinked our bottles together. This was my time with her and I wasn't going to have Steven, Jess, or anyone else disturbing it.

"You should really not drink too much tonight, though; you know, since you can't handle your alcohol." I said, not looking at her, with an impish grin on my face.

"I can't…what do you mean I can't handle my alcohol? I handle my alcohol just FINE, thank you," she argued.

"Suuuuuuuure," I drew the word out, taking another drink from my beer. "Uh, huh, see this?" I tilted my head to the side, the remnants of our evening just barely visible.

"And?" I asked. "I'd show you what you did, but I'd have to drop my pants to do it." I looked over at her grinning, raising my eyebrows. "No way, pal, you wanna see that, you have to get them off yourself."

Desire coursed through me as she said that. I took a deep breath, though, and turned back towards the television trying my hardest to concentrate on the damn commercials even though that was the farthest thing from my mind. From the corner of my eye I could see the battle within her as if she was afraid she said something wrong. I leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed in response.

About halfway through the first episode, during a commercial, I glanced at the clock and said, "Time's not exactly on our side today, is it?" The hours that I had left with her were quickly dwindling down to when I would leave.

"No…no, it's not," she answered. I kept my focus on the TV, almost afraid to look at her. I sighed heavily then and placed everything on the table, sitting up straighter and running my fingers through my hair. I needed to talk to her. She deserved to know something. It wasn't fair to her for me to keep everything bottled up inside and expect her to understand.

"She was my best friend," I began. "No, more than my best friend. She was my first…my first…everything."

"Elizabeth?" she asked. That was probably the only name she knew.

"No, not even close," I said, still refusing to look at her. "Jessica Carter was my first crush, my first love, my first…no, not broken, shattered heart, and sometimes I think I still haven't found all the pieces."

"I don't talk about her, see? Because I can't, because that's just…well it's no one's business and it's something I have to shoulder the blame for. But she was still my best friend, and I loved…I love her, and I always will, in that part of my heart that only she resides in. Does that make sense?" I finally looked over at her and my eyes glistened over as I thought about Jess once again.

"It makes perfect sense," she responded.

"I want her to be happy, with everything that's inside of me. When it was…when that part of our journey was over, I couldn't even stay there, I moved out of the fucking state, and I begged her to just…be happy. And she is." I smiled and shrugged, brushing a stray tear away. "I suppose I just never believed she'd be happy with anyone but me."

"So…you don't want her to get married." I started to ask her how she knew about her getting married but she continued. "Sound carries rather well throughout this apartment. I overheard your end of the conversation."

I looked down briefly, then back at her. "I don't know what I feel about it," I admitted. "Jess and I haven't been…that way, anyhow…we haven't been together for years. I don't know how I feel about it right now. God," I breathed in, leaning back into the couch cushions and staring at Gabriella. "I've not talked about this with anyone, not in…this position." I gestured to the two of us to clarify what I meant. "This is foreign territory to me. Well, kinda…because I feel I can talk to you. Not to sound redundant, but does that make sense?"

I felt like everything I was saying was a jumble of words that was spilling from my mouth with no organization to them at all. I almost felt like nothing I had said had many any sense.

"Yes," she replied. She reached over and held my hand. "So…that's what's been bothering you today."

"I'd be lying if I said that was all of it." I gently squeezed her hand before continuing. "I'm just not ready to hear that you don't want me in your life. I know it's coming," I added quickly, placing two fingers over her lips. "I know it's a lot of bullshit to deal with, and I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you I didn't' fall into bed with every beautiful woman I met, and…how is it that we seemed to trust each other so implicitly until we…"

"I'm the one that messed up," she interrupted. "And I'm asking that you hear me out without jumping to conclusions, please."

"Okay," I said softly.

"I didn't know for a long time. All I knew was how you made me feel, how happy I was whenever I got to talk with you, about anything and everything. It meant…the world to me to have someone listen without judgment. It still does."

"But it mattered to you, who I am."

"Not in the way that you have in your head," she corrected me. "It mattered because of…me" I was confused, wondering what she was talking about. "I'm not…perfect, I'm not arm candy or some Barbie doll. I'm not a model or an actress or…stop shaking your head at me! I'm serious!"

How could she hold this opinion of me? Did she think that I was some lowlife scumbag who only went for girls like that?

"And to me, that's insulting," I said.

"It's hard to explain my insecurities, what can I say? I'm just trying to be honest with you, Troy, because I felt…then what you're feeling now, like you would just disappear, and I'm not ready for that to happen, I don't want it to."

"So you think I'm hung up on the superficial, that I wouldn't find you attractive, and that because you felt this way about yourself I wouldn't want anything else to do with you."

"Strike that first part and you have it in a nutshell," she said. I was bothered by her perception. I could feel my jaw twitching, trying to hold in the anger I was beginning to feel. "Tell me why you thought I would want nothing to do with you."

"Because of what I do," I said, my voice small. "Because I…shouldn't have…I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but it shouldn't have happened…us, like that." I didn't regret the night that we spent together, I just regretted how things happened. "I only meant to say…"

"Goodbye," she finished for me. "You were going to say goodbye."

"I was hurt, Gabriella. I thought I could trust you…You, Not Telling…You…and when I figured out who you were…God…I refused to believe it, so I called your number, and…there you were. And with the message I had left.."

"I didn't get the message…"

"I know that now, but you understand why I didn't believe it at the time?" She nodded. "You had plenty of chances, though, after you knew your theory was wrong. Why not tell me then?"

"When was I going to? When you were telling me to be quiet, or telling me there was someone else? Or when you were…"

"When I was kissing you," I finished for her, my voice soft, my fingers lightly touching her lips. I felt a shiver run through her and I quickly drew my hand away. I realized that there really wasn't a good time for anything to have been said.

"But then…" she kept going, her breathing becoming labored. "Then you knew, and…why, Troy? Why did you kiss me then? Why did you.." Her voice trailed off.

"I wanted to," I said. "Gabriella, please don't think I was using you. I swear to you I wasn't. I thought you would know that, but," I shrugged. Neither of us were able to form words, so we sat there in silence, both of us staring at our hands that were joined together, mine slightly caressing hers.

"I think…I wasn't thinking," she finally said. "I wasn't wanting to think, I just wanted…to be…with you."

"That's what I wanted, too." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. We continued staring at our hands, me squeezing hers as she began to tremble slightly.

"But now…" she said.

"Now I…I have to know if you're wanting Troy the man, or Troy the rock star."

"If you don't know the answer to that, then you never knew me at all." We looked into each other's eyes then, hurt probably all she saw in mine as that was all that I was feeling at that moment. "And I have to know that you believe me, and forgive me for being so wrong."

I released her hand and tucked a curl behind her ear, my fingertips lightly brushing against her face, before returning my hand back to hers.

"Fair enough," I said.

"I also have to know," she continued, her eyes still locked with mine, "that it really is me you want to be with, not the version you had put together before we met…and not…" she paused for a moment. "…not someone else entirely."

I couldn't answer that question honestly the way she wanted me to answer it because I didn't even know for sure what I wanted. Everything was so confusing right now. I attempted to avoid the question. "And…for now?"

"Do you want to say goodbye?" she asked. She appeared so calm as she asked the question, but I was breaking inside.

"I already told you that I don't, pay attention." I said, trying to lighten the mood. That put a smile on her face. "What about you?"

"Say goodbye? Not a chance," she said with a smile. "You're stuck with me."

"Good, now go make some popcorn woman, this stuff isn't cutting it, and we're missing our marathon." She swatted at me playfully before walking towards the kitchen. I watched her walk off, then added, "Who needs Jackie when I have you?"

I tried to relax and enjoy the time I had with her. I did want to be here, but I just wanted to get tomorrow morning over and get some questions answered…


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

We were in our seats, settled in and watching that marathon, the bowl of popcorn between us. I ate a few kernels, crinkled my nose at the taste, and set the bowl over on Gabriella's lap.

"Not enough salt," I said, pointing towards the kitchen. She looked at me incredulously and set the bowl on my lap.

"Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself."

"You wound me with your words, Not Telling!" I said, placing the bowl back on her lap. "Am I not a guest in your home?"

"Who has taken over my couch, my car radio, my remote control…" She placed the bowl back on my lap, taking a few kernels out and eating them as I continued.

"So you weren't just being hospitable?"

"Hell no, and I'm Alfred, or Jackie, or whatever you're calling him these days. I'm not on your payroll, go get your own damn salt."

"Jeez, all you had to do was say so." I stuck my bottom lip out, pouting as I walked into the kitchen, carrying the bowl of popcorn in one hand and the remote control in the other. I heard her giggle behind me when I stuffed the remote in my back pocket and grabbed the saltshaker, vigorously pouring it over our popcorn.

"Um…you mind not putting so much on there? I'm not really in the mood to break out my water pills," she said. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and continued shaking the salt over the popcorn. I saw her roll her eyes then look back at the television screen. I put a few more shakes of salt on and walked back over to the couch. I sat down and placed the bowl back between us. I took a large handful and began eating it.

It was absolutely horrendous, but in order to continue with the charade, I pretended it hadn't phased me in the least.

"God, this is AWFUL!" she exclaimed, grabbing her drink.

"Is there a problem?"

"You ruined my popcorn!"

"Oh, it's your popcorn now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Go make some more!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, no, no…" I said, as she mimicked my earlier actions. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I continued. "Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." She stared at me with her mouth open. I didn't take my eyes off the television as I reached over with one finger and closed her mouth.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I heard her mutter.

"There you go, that temper coming through," I called out to her as she made her way to the kitchen. "you know, I always pictured you with red hair. You know…like with a redheaded temper…I just don't know why. But it was ever since that day when you were just hating on that Starship song."

"That song SUCKS!" she replied, as I laughed, doubled over on the couch. "What?"

"That's…that's exactly what…I said…"

"…I would normally say, except for the fact I was trying to sound like your dork ass."

"Dork ass?" I said, still trying to control my laughter. "So much for your extended vocabulary."

"Bite me," she called back to me. Sudden visions of the night in the hotel room coming back to me made my laughter cease.

"Gabriella…Christine…you know better than to say that to me."

Our eyes locked across the room, desire once again raging through me as I saw it reflected in her eyes.

"Saved by the bell," I said as the microwave beeped, which I'm assuming she missed because she didn't seem at all phased by it. She walked back over to the couch a few moments later with a fresh bowl of popcorn. I still had the other bowl of popcorn on my lap, nothing separating us on the couch this time.

I reached over to take some popcorn from the bowl on her lap. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Eating popcorn," I said, looking at her with an 'Isn't it obvious?' expression on my face. "And…" I lifted my bottle to her, "drinking beer. Oh, and there's this show I'm trying to watch that you keep interrupting."

"You have your own damn popcorn!" she shouted.

I scrunched up my nose. "Too salty."

She threw a few kernels of popcorn at me.

"What?" I asked, turning towards her. "You're gonna…hey! Quit throwing shit at me!"

"Oooo where'd your extensive vocabulary go to?" she asked as she threw another piece at me.

"Is this necessary?" I put my hand over my heart, feigning feeling wounded. She laughed as she threw another piece at me. "Mmmm hmmm, ok." I sat up straight, feet on the floor, placing my bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before turning to her. She sat there giggling, then let out a small squeak as I reached and ended up wrestling her for the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"Mine!" she yelled, doing what she could to try to get the bowl out of my grasp, popcorn spilling everywhere as the war over the bowl continued. I was finally successful in knocking it out of her hands, the contents creating a shower as it landed on the couch, floor, coffee table, and us. We both started laughing uncontrollably until we realized the position we were in.

She was pinned beneath me, her face only mere inches away from mine. I shifted ever so slightly, resting between her legs. I had her hands pinned above her head and I let go, but still didn't move. I was enjoying this far too much. This wasn't good at all.

I laid there and studied her a moment, memorizing every part of her face, the feeling of her against me. At this very moment, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," I said, finally breaking our silence. "I've never seen eyes this brown…not like this." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. I gently teased her lips with mine. I heard her release a sigh, causing a shiver to run through me. Oh, god, the things this woman did to me.

Our kisses began building in passion. I had my hand on her hip, our bodies moving together perfectly, our clothes the barrier between us. I moved to kiss a trail down her neck, hearing her gasp in pleasure. This only aroused me more. I made my way back up to her lips, kissing her once again as I heard her whimper.

I felt her tense only slightly, but it was enough for me to realize the resistance she was beginning to put up. What was I doing? I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to hate me.

I leaned down and buried my face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. My breathing was labored as I tried to calm down. I felt her starting to move by I held her still, wanting to relish the feeling of us being together like this, afraid it might be the last time.

"Ssssh, please, don't move…I'm so, so sorry." I voice was strained. I was trying to keep my emotions in check, but it was so hard, thinking only of her hating me now. "I didn't mean to…start this." I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

I felt a tear slip down against my face and inhaled sharply. "God, you must hate me."

"Gabi…" I pushed myself up slightly, studying her face. The unshed tears left in her eyes were the breaking point for me. "I'm sorry."

How could I do this to her? How could I just treat her like this? But why is it that when I'm around her or even when I'm just talking to her that I just want to kiss her senseless or just be touching her and making her feel more pleasure than ever known?

"I know this isn't what you wanted," I said.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't turn this around on me, Troy." I drew back farther from her. Her words weren't harsh, but I could tell she was building her wall. I stood up and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I tugged at my jeans to readjust myself slightly, trying to rid myself of the discomfort.

I wasn't really sure what to do or what to say, so I just started picking up the popcorn that we had spilled, putting it back in the bowl.

How had this weekend ended up so screwed up? I came here for her. To be here for her. To support her. And what do I end up doing? I end up the jerk who doesn't think before he does something. Maybe I shouldn't have told her everything about Jess, at least not right now. Maybe it should have waited until we knew each other better and we knew more of what to expect from each other. Maybe it should have waited until I knew what I wanted.

I felt her touch my arm and I stopped what I was doing to look over at her. I grew serious, determined to let her know how I was feeling right now. "I'm not sorry I'm here. I'm here because I want to be, and I don't want you to think differently."

That was the truth. And I was determined to make the most of the time we had left together, hopefully with no more screw-ups on my part.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then nodded and dropped her head as I saw fresh tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hey…"

"You know, the popcorn can wait, we have a marathon to keep watching."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna kill me since I just spilled my beer on your couch," I said as I moved to quickly grab the overturned bottle. We both surveyed the damage we had caused then turned to look at one another…and we just couldn't help ourselves.

We laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for being patient! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy! Well here's the much awaited chapter 18!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Due to the now soaked couch, we were currently sitting propped up in her bed continuing our marathon of Family Jewels. Gabriella seemed much more relaxed now than she had earlier in the day and we were enjoying what little time we had left together, her uplifted mood making me feel better as well. We were both just trying to make the most of it.

At one point, during a commercial, I began to really think about why I was there. I started to think about her mom and what she was like and what she would think about this bond, for lack of better words, Gabriella and I had formed.

"You think she would've liked me?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me and asked, "Who, my mom?" I nodded and turned over on my side so I could see her better. She smiled and copied my actions, leaving us face to face. "She would have loved you."

I smiled, that thought warming me. "Really?"

"She's a sucker for all that charm you B.S. people with," she teased.

I pushed her shoulder slightly. "It's not bullshit; I am charming," I argued.

"And not cocky in the least," she said as she pushed me back.

"You're so damn mean to me!" I said.

"You know what she would have loved?" she asked, more serious this time. "Besides the obvious…you know, the whole drool factor."

"Oh, of course," I said, rolling my eyes, thinking about all my younger girl fans reactions when I was around.

"Your intelligence, and the fact that you actually put it to use," she continued. "She always said how an articulate man was the most incredible turn on ever, which I must admit, I agree with."

"Oh really?" I asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"It's sexy." She emphasized the word and I began laughing. "How do you think I fell so hard for you when we'd only spoke on the phone?"

I stopped laughing when I heard that and looked at her. She fell for me? "I didn't know that," I said softly.

"Oh, come on, yes you did," she disagreed. "How could you not know?"

"You never told me." I kept pondering that thought. Why would she fall for me? There's nothing special about who I am. I'm just a plain ole guy who travels around the country singing to people. Other than that, I hold no life outside of my job. These few days away were only provided because I had finally put my foot down and told them I was getting away.

"I didn't? Are you sure?"

"Positive." I would have remembered that. "You said you found out, and didn't want me to know because you thought I would never speak with you again. That's it, that's all you said." She brow furrowed and I reached over to caress it. She was still beautiful, but I didn't like seeing a frown on her face.

"Even if I didn't say anything, you had to know. It was obvious," she said.

"How so?" I asked, her eyes widening at my question. "Gabi, please…in my position…how could I know?"

"The man, or the rock star," she said, repeating the words I had used nearly a week ago in the hotel room. "Why else would I be so upset, if you…Troy, you…" She touched my chest softly, "if you didn't mean so much to me?"

I smiled at her. God…how this woman made me feel. The things she did to me. She didn't even have to do anything. Sometimes it was a look, or just a sound she made. Other times, though, it was what she said or how she said it. She always knew exactly what to say, and I had never felt so cared for than I did when I was with her.

I tugged on her shirt as I pulled her into a kiss. I deepened the kiss slightly as I felt her respond. I pulled back slowly, the smile still on my face.

"Anything else you've forgotten to tell me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm really a very horrible person, a serial killer, married with kids that I keep in a completely different location…um…Oh, I use you for your body, all that stuff about caring, eh…it's a load of bullshit."

The smile stayed on my face. I just couldn't seem to wipe it away at this point. This woman….this woman was amazing, and I wasn't about to let her go.

"What?" she asked.

I kissed the tip of her nose and moved back to my original position, looking back at the television, but not really watching what was on. I felt her move too, but stopped her by scooping her up in my arms against my chest. She laid her head on my chest.

"Comfy?" I asked, my fingertips lightly caressing her back.

"Mmmm, you may not want to do that," she replied, as I felt her body begin to relax.

"Is it gonna make you all hot and bothered?" I teased. She laughed slightly but didn't answer. "You don't have some ice pick hidden under anything here a la 'Basic Instinct' do you?"

"They're all over the house, didn't you know?"

"Great, that's comforting." I paused as I felt her shift closer and push her ear against my chest more. "What are you doing?

"Listening to your heart," she breathed, continuing to snuggle in farther.

"You say that like it's something special," I said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"It is," she said. I felt my heart soar at that as her arms tightened around me. "I'm happy you're here.

I warmed inside, needing to hear that. "I am too," I whispered.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" she asked.

"In the morning," I replied. I smirked, "Why, you want me to go now?"

"Huh uh," she said before yawning.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked, knowing she was exhausted.

She never responded. I settled us down into the bed, turning the TV off before getting some rest as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Please review! I would love to reach 100 reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

I was awoken in the middle of the night to Gabriella thrashing about, still in my arms. I was caught off guard at first, but quickly realized she must be having a nightmare. I rubbed my hand gently up and down her arm, trying to ease her awake without scaring her anymore. Her shirt was a tangled mess around her, as if trying to strangle her, and I wondered if that was what had caused her to have a nightmare. I helped her ease it off as she slowly started to become aware of her actual surroundings. She was shaking terrible, grabbing at my arms.

I leaned over and gently kissed her lips, trying to calm her nerves as best as I could, wrapping my arms around her to hug her. I heard her sigh against me as I inwardly sighed in relief that she was calming down. I felt her relax into me as I pulled away from the kiss.

She turned her head toward my neck and I felt her breath start to slow as she calmed down. I was about to settle us back down into the bed so we could get some more rest when I felt her start to place kisses along my neck, first with her lips, then I felt her teeth and tongue. I tried not to give in, knowing this wasn't why I had come here. I came here to try to comfort her, knowing she needed someone. I wanted to be that someone for her. I wanted to be the person she felt she could rely on in times like this, the person she could trust and talk to.

I moved my hands to her shoulders and was going to push away. But the sensation she was giving me was just too much, too addicting. I slowly gave in, pulling her towards me and tilting my head to give her better access. As we sat there, my breath became labored. I felt her shift and she climbed over to straddle me, kissing me fully on the lips and pressing herself into me.

Her touch was so gentle as she placed her hands on my face, our kisses growing in passion. Her hips were starting to move slightly and eliciting so many feelings in me. I felt her move her hands farther down as she began unbuttoning my shirt. Our mouths never lost contact as we began to explore one another, my hands roaming her body. She pushed me back slightly as she pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I looked into her eyes, trying to gauge what she was going to do next. She dropped my shirt beside the bed, and in that moment I knew exactly where this was headed.

The only thought going through my head being, 'I didn't come here to do this. She'll just hate me in the morning.'

I couldn't have her hate me, not after how far we've come just in the past 24 hours.

"Gabi…I don't know…" My voice trailed off as her hands went behind her back and unhooked then discarded her bra. She pressed up against me and we both sighed at the skin to skin contact we both craved. Our kisses picked up once more. I gripped her hips roughly that were still straddling me, pulling her closer if it was even possible, as I let a growl out deep in my throat.

I felt her grab my hands and pull them off of her, caught off guard by the hasty action. I pulled back abruptly, trying to regain control of my breathing.

I'd never felt so alive with a woman before. No woman had ever made me feel the way that Gabriella does with just one look or one touch. As much as I knew we shouldn't be doing this, knowing what would probably happen in the morning, I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to stop feeling this way. I wanted to feel this alive forever.

She placed her hands on my shoulders, nudging me slightly as if to tell me to lie back. I laid back on the bed, looking up at her curiously, still puzzled by her next move. I saw a sly smile appear on her lips. God…those lips…I just wanted to kiss them and make all our fears and worries go away. I was about to reach up to pull her down to me when I felt her grab my wrists and pin them above my head. She leaned down and continued where she had left off with my neck. I laughed softly, knowing she wanted to be in control, but also knowing that at any second I could easily flip her over and pin her to the bed.

My laughter was cut short as she began a trail of kisses down my body, releasing my wrists as she moved lower. I moved my hands to her hair as I felt her kiss her way down my happy trail and begin unbuttoning my jeans. She knelt beside the bed as she removed the rest of my clothing before kissing her way back up my thighs. I clenched my fists in the covers, trying not to get too lost in the feelings she was provoking in me.

I was already lost, though. I tangled my hands in her hair as the kisses continued. I reached down and pulled her back up to me so she was straddling me once again. I began to work havoc on the sensitive places of her neck, just as she had done to me only moments before. I flipped her over on her back, my hands trembling as I pulled at the button on her jeans, trying to get them undone. Without even wasting time to mess with the zipper, I pushed my hand down between her legs, starting to work the magic on her. I saw her eyes slide closed in pleasure. I pulled my hand back out, knowing she was ready for me, and removed her jeans and panties quickly, throwing them on the floor with all our other clothing. I crawled back up the bed to her.I saw her start to sit up, but I pushed her back down, grabbing her hips and pulling her to me. I filled her completely as I covered her with my body, a soft cry emitting from her. We moved together as one, knowing both of us were so close already. The headboard continued to crash against the wall as we moved, cracking and splintering. But neither of us cared at the moment as moans of pleasure echoed through the room. Our hands grasped together as we both went over the edge together and lost all control.

We laid wrapped in one another's embrace afterwards, our breathing finally returning to normal. Gabriella was almost asleep, her breath slowing. She had a soft smile on her face as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently, a tear escaping from my eye as I thought about the morning. I let out a soft sigh as I whispered, "Please don't be sorry," wondering if she actually heard me.

I finally got to sleep but was awoken only a couple hours later by the sun. I sat up slowly, glancing at the clock. I looked back over at Gabriella's peaceful face and smiled at her beauty. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Gabi?" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled sleepily before grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it. "I can't sleep?"

"No, you can't…unless you want me to catch a cab. I can, you know." I was giving her the option in case she regretted last night. I seriously hoped she didn't, though.

"No, I'm up," she said, rolling over. "How long do I have to get ready?" I couldn't help the feeling of relief I had when she said that.

"An hour."

"An HOUR? Shesh, how long do you think it takes me?"

"Not that long…" I paused for a moment. "We…um, well, we…could get some breakfast, to go or something, on the way." I just wanted a little longer with her. I wasn't ready to say goodbye, even though I knew I wouldn't be saying goodbye. I wasn't going to let her. This time when we parted ways it would be on a good note.

She smiled at me. "I'll be ready before you know it." She sat up, holding the sheet to her. "Just let me shower, k?"

"Got it." I smiled at her then, but still felt that sadness within me. Things were still left unvoiced about what happened last night and I still had that nagging fear within me that she was going to hate me. I walked to her doorway and looked back at her briefly. "You don't hate me, do you?"

She threw another pillow at me, shaking her head at me. It calmed my nerves slightly, but still left that fear there as things still were left unsaid.

As we drove back to my hotel a little later, I was looking through my notebook of songs that Jess had once inspired, hoping that my thoughts and feelings about her would come into true perspective before I actually had to face her. We had gone through a drive through and picked up some breakfast on the way, but I had barely touched mine as I was nervous and my appetite was basically gone.

I heard my latest hit come on the radio once again, and I leaned over to switch the station.

"Thank God this tour is almost over,' I muttered, closing my eyes and laying my head back against the seat. "I need a break." And boy did I. I would be nice to just have some time where I wouldn't be at everyone else's beck and call. Where I could actually spend some quality time with those who I care about and not have to worry about being somewhere before our time actually began.

"Will you actually get one?" I heard her ask.

"Kind of," I replied. "I've been jotting down ideas, and I do want to get back into the studio. I just need time to breathe, so much has happened." I looked over at her, studying her face. "You've kept me sane through this, you know. I really appreciate that." I was still trying to judge exactly how she felt about us, still afraid that as soon as she dropped me out at the hotel, that was it. "Can…can I still call you?" I was afraid to ask the question, but knew I needed to.

We pulled up to a red light and she looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes. "Troy…why…" She took a deep breath. "Why the hell would you ask that? And why are you…"

I smiled, knowing I had my answer with just that question. She said all I needed to know. I silenced her with a light kiss on the lips. "Just checking," I said, giving her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes at me and continued driving when the light turned green.

When we got to the parking garage at the hotel, she pulled in a spot close to the private elevators. She was about to shut the car off, but I reached over and touched her arm gently.

"Please…don't hate me Gabriella. I have to go to the airport alone, you know, with all the damn…paparazzi and shit, I just can't…" The fact was, I didn't want her to go in there and see Jess. We were actually leaving on a brighter note this time and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Stop, stop, I understand," she cut me off, smiling at me. "I do need to get going; I actually have to get a few things done before I go back to work tomorrow." I smiled at how quick to understand she was and leaned in to kiss her.

"So I can't call you tonight?"

"Of course you can, Dork" I gave her a wink and one more kiss before getting out of the car and walking over to the elevator. I turned back and gave a slight wave before the doors closed.

I went up to my room to get cleaned up before Jess arrived. I didn't have any messages, so I knew that I hadn't missed her. I glanced at the clock. I still had about 15 more minutes before I told her to meet me.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the shower, thankful that I still had 15 minutes to think about not only what I was feeling, but also what I was actually going to say to her when I saw her for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

After getting out of the shower, I quickly dressed as I heard the phone ringing, knowing it would be Jess.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton, this is the front desk. There is a Jessica Carter her to see you. She says you're expecting her."

"Yes. Tell her I'll be down in a sec."

"Certainly, sir."

I hung up the phone and quickly ran my hands through my hair, grabbing my room key on the way out the door.

When I got to the lobby, I instantly saw her in all her beauty, and I could feel my face light up with a smile.

"Carter!" I walked quickly to her and swept her up in my arms, swinging her around. Several people around us were staring but at this moment, I didn't care. I was just glad to see her. "Sorry, I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the phone."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators. "Albuquerque, New Mexico…why here, Troy?" she asked.

"I was…just…you know, taking a break." As I said that, I got a funny feeling, like someone could have heard me that shouldn't have, but as I glanced around nervously, I realized that there was no one here that would know why I was actually here. "I moved my flight to this evening; we have all day."

Steven hadn't been happy when I had moved my flight, he had actually been irate. But I told him he just needed to deal with it. I finally put my foot down with him. I was going to be here and do this. I had to. I had to do it for me. For Jess. For Gabriella.

Jess and I walked into my hotel room, quickly settling ourselves on the couch. She recounted her relationship with the doctor and updated me on everything that had been going on in her life. I quickly caught her up to speed on what had been going on in mine, briefly telling her about Gabriella, but only mentioning her as a new friend.

After a couple of hours of talking and catching up, we sat there in silence. I had my arm around her and I sat there thinking about the conversation I knew I needed to have with her. I removed my arm from around her and reached down to grab her hand.

"Jess, I've had a lot on my mind lately, but there's a reason why I've been trying to contact you."

She looked at me curiously. "Ok…why's that, Troy? Not that I'm complaining. I don't know how we went so long without being around one another."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I agree. But you've been on my mind a lot over the past few months. I miss you, Jess."

"I miss you, too, Troy. That's why I made sure to get here."

"I know this isn't the time to voice this, especially not after what you told me yesterday on the phone. But, Jess…." I trailed off, nervous to actually tell her how I was really feeling.

"What is it, Troy?" she asked softly, rubbing my hand.

"I…I still love you, Jess. I don't think I ever stopped. Even when I was stupid and kept trying to push you away, I still loved you. I think my judgment was just clouded by everything else that was going on in my life at that point."

"Troy…" she paused, a look of hurt clouding her eyes. "Troy, you know that we can't be together. I do still love you, but I think I always will. You'll always be my first love. But I'm getting married now and I love him. I've moved on now, and you should, too."

I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. Jess reached up and wiped them away. "I know, Jess, I know. But sometimes it's so hard. I just feel like we've been through so much and I can't imagine you not in my life."

"I'll still be in your life. You think you can get rid of me that easily?" she teased. I laughed. "And besides…I expect you to be there every step of the way."

I felt somewhat better after we finished talking, but knew she was right. I had to move on. I couldn't dwell on what might have been and keep wishing we were together. I had another wonderful woman right in front of me that I was only hurting my dwelling on past relationships.

Jess drove me to the airport. On the way there, she asked me a question that brought back lots of memories.

"Do you remember that girl from the hospital in Florida? The one that interrupted our anniversary dinner?"

To be completely honest, I hadn't thought about those days in a long time.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Wasn't her name Gabriella?"

I thought back to those times in high school. "Yeah, I think it was. What made you think about that?"

"Well, it's just not a common name. That's the only other time I've heard that name before. You don't think it's the same girl, do you?"

"Nah, it couldn't be. That was in Florida, and this is New Mexico." We dropped the subject as we neared the airport.

Jess dropped me out at the front door and I raced inside trying to keep from being late. When I boarded the plane and settled back in my seat, I kept thinking about that lost conversation I had with Jess. What if she was right? What if Gabriella was the girl from the hospital all those years ago? I hadn't thought about her in years. She was a sad girl, staying at the hospital because her mom was sick and close to dying. I had formed a connection with her when I had been there because my brother was also sick.

The connection was very similar to what I have with Gabriella.

Gabriella….the girl's name had been Gabriella. Not a common name. The whole plane ride I kept thinking back to Florida and all the connections and similarities.

'No…it couldn't be her,' I thought.

I got back just in time for sound check for my show. I had 57 missed calls on my phone, all from Steven, freaking out, wondering where I was. He was so stressed by the time I reached the arena that I thought he would just combust.

I made it through my show without any problems. But after the show, as I went to my room, getting back into the same old routine, I began to think of Florida again and Gabriella.

After completing my nightly ritual of things to do after a show, I called Gabriella at the usual time, hoping that she hadn't been the one in the lobby, hoping that we were still on good terms like I had left her in the car at the hotel.

Just when I thought the phone would switch over to voice mail and she wasn't going to answer the phone, I heard her voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"At least you're being nice enough to not do that whole breathless thing you've got going on; I'd have to hop the plane and head right back there."

"Liar," I heard her mutter. I laughed.

"Okay, so they'd have my ass if I did. But, see? I called you, just like I said I would." I tried pointing out the fact that I had kept my promise to her, and I intended to keep it up.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

"Eh, uneventful," I replied, but decided I would ask her about what had been on my mind for most of the day. "But hey, I have a question for you…and it sounds odd because this couldn't have been you, but…I mean, a few years ago, like high school era…I met this girl at a hospital back home…Nah, never mind, it couldn't have been you. Here mother was terminally ill, and, uh…you just lost her." I hesitated with saying that last part, not sure how she would take it.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "In Florida?"

"I mean, I know that your name isn't all that popular, but this was Florida and you're from New Mexico, so…"

"You used to call me, in the room, play phone tag late at night," she cut me off.

Now it was my turn to be silent. I just couldn't believe that all this time I had been talking to the same girl who had once captured me, only for her to have disappeared not long after that. I just hoped it didn't happen again.

"God, Gabriella, I'm so…sorry. I just feel like such an ass, I mean…after…um…"

"The orderly room?" she asked. Visions of us taking comfort in one another came to mind. "Hey, it's not like I put two and two together."

"Yeah, but…it took you five weeks to figure out this was me, and I had you pegged with one sentence."

"Bite me," she shot back. This had become her automatic response to me.

"Gladly," I said. She was speechless for a moment.

"At least we didn't sleep together back then, because I'd really feel like an ass, or more so than I do now."

"As well you should," she said softly.

"Hey, you didn't know either!" I said with a laugh. I thought back to the night in the orderly room, us comforting each other. Then Jess interrupted us. "So…you've actually sort of met Jess. If you…remember."

"Vaguely," she said.

"I just…I wanted to know if it was you, and now I do, and…it kinda reaffirms the whole theory of being right where you're supposed to be. I know, it would make much more sense if I'd had some sleep."

"What made you think of it?" she asked.

I paused, trying to find my words carefully. "It just…crossed my mind." I couldn't tell her that Jess had brought it up.

"Thought you said you'd never seen eyes this shade of brown before," she said.

I laughed nervously. "I have no witty retort for that one," I admitted.

"So… what other kinds of adventures have you had today, other than some form of epiphany of our past relationship that really wasn't."

"Nothing, honest," I said slowly, confused by the tone in her voice. "Gabi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Automatic response again, the same one that had given her identity away.

"I do worry. Ah, hell, I just remembered… I can't find my notebook, did I happen to leave it in the car?"

"Yes you did," she replied.

"Oh… Um… Did you read it?" I asked, nervous that she may have, hoping she didn't.

"Should I?" she asked, curiously.

"I suppose I couldn't stop you if it was what you wanted to do."

"But you rather I didn't."

"It's… personal, Gabi, that's all."

"Do you want me to send it to you?" she asked.

"No, I'm…not really comfortable with that. Um…Kelsi, she's going to see Ryan soon, could you send it with her?"

"Sure."

"Gabriella…"

"Is there anything else? I mean, anything you're not telling me?"I was silent for a moment, taken off guard by her question.

"You know, forget it…I was just… ignorant for thinking that our talk about honesty was anything but a load of bullshit."

"Wait just a damn minute, Gabriella," I grew defensive. "We didn't sit there and say we were going to divulge every minute of our lives to one another, nor did we say either one of us had the right to demand it."

"Right, fine, I get the picture."

"No, I don't think you do," I continued, my voice rising just slightly. "I told you there are…things in my life, questions, that I need answers to, and those answers aren't always right in front of me. If you recall correctly that is one conversation we HAVE had. And just… just last night, you told me that…it was okay, and you…weren't going anywhere."

"So you can string me along while you have your ex girlfriend meet you in your hotel?"

"Fuuuuuck!" The explicative was drawn out and I shoved one of the end tables over. "Damn, fucking paparazzi…"

"It wasn't paparazzi, Troy, I was in the lobby."

I stopped immediately. She was there. She had seen Jess.

"I was there to return your notebook, I was there when you told her you'd rearranged your schedule, I was THERE."

"And your perception of the situation wasn't exactly objective, was it?"

"Perhaps it would have been if you hadn't lied to me."

"Gabriella, I didn't lie to you, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Omission, whatever it is you wish to call it."

"Jees, Gabriella, this is personal! Did you think last night gave you the right to…" I stopped myself, knowing I had gone too far. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"No, you said exactly what you meant to say," she replied. I could hear her crying.

"No, please don't cry," I whispered. I hated it when she cried, especially knowing that I, once again, was the one to cause those tears.

"I know you didn't want to sleep with me, Troy, I know."

"That's not…entirely true. I just didn't want…this. This is what we were trying to avoid."

"And yet, here we are."

"God, I hate this." I paused and popped the top off of another beer. "This…right now, we shouldn't be like…"

"But we are. It's this whole rollercoaster that I just…can't deal with. I can't deal with…"

"What you consider dishonesty?"

"A bit hypocritical, isn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no,' You want honesty now, you've got it. Just don't think this means you will hear every small detail; I'm not…ready. I'm just not."

"I'm fairly certain I know everything I need to know now."

"If that's the way you feel."

"How do you feel?"

"Confused."

"And I'm not helping the situation any. I'm sorry, I'll let you go."

"Gabi, wait."

"Not tonight, Troy, please."

"Ok, then… until later?" I paused, waiting for an answer. But when I didn't get one, I whispered, "Please."

"Of course."

We hung up the phone and I laid there and cried for what seemed like hours. Why is it that every time I get something good going in my life, I have to go and mess it up? Why couldn't I be normal and form a real relationship where I felt I could trust someone and really open up to them without shutting them out of everything? That's what I had done to Gabriella, and as I laid there, I resolved to do something about it. This time I was determined to make things ok.

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write so far. Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think so far! I'm not updating again until I have 100 reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved getting all the feedback! Please keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

I was once again finding myself bothering Steven, making sure I had the time off so I could once again spend some time with Gabriella. I was determined I was going to fix what was going on between us. We were going to get all these problems resolved.

I just wanted one weekend or a few days somewhere, where we could just be ourselves, without all the problems we seem to carry. Was that too much to ask?

Ryan told me that Gabriella was going to be going to Vegas in a couple weeks for a conference. I was determined to surprise her there. I knew that time would be limited, but some was better than none at all.

"I need some more time off. Don't schedule anything for two weeks out. That weekend I'm going to be taking some time to myself."

"Troy, you can't just take off again. Do you know how much stress that caused me when you ran off this last time?"

"Do you know how much stress you cause me on a regular basis?"

Steven didn't like hearing that. He was frowning at me. "Troy, we need the shows."

"No, we don't, Steven. We'll be fine. Have you noticed how many shows I've been doing lately? Several. I'm tired. I need a break. And when I say a break, I don't mean a little bit of time where you can lock me up in my hotel room and think that will suffice. I want a break where I can get away from this hectic life I have and actually be myself."

"You mean to go see that woman who has done nothing but caused your mind to be on things other than your job?"

"If you mean Gabriella, yeah. And you say that like it's a bad thing. Maybe if you would actually take the time to spend with your family, you would realize that there's nothing better for you than getting away from your job and spending some quality time with people you actually care about!" I was fuming.

"Troy, just wait a couple more months and things will calm down. Then you can have some time off. Right now we need to concentrate on using every opportunity we have to be doing shows or use it for time in the studio. At this point right now, we don't have any shows that weekend. So we need to be scheduling some studio time again. You keep saying you want to get back in the studio."

"No, Steven! That weekend I'm not doing anything. Do not schedule anything! You hear me? Whether you like it or not, I'm going to see Gabriella that weekend!"

I walked away from Steven, more mad than ever. He had a family. How was it that he didn't understand the point of time off? Well, even if it took pulling teeth and hair and anything else, I would be there to surprise Gabriella in Vegas.

Between making sure my schedule was cleared and getting as much done now that I could, I had been so busy and exhausted all week, I had had the opportunity to call Gabriella at all. It had been exactly one week since I had last heard her voice. I was really missing her. But I was also hoping that the space had given us both a little refresher before trying again.

I picked up my phone and dialed the oh-so-familiar number I had had memorized for a couple months now.

"Hello?" I heard, accompanied by giggles.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light. The giggles immediately stopped, though, when she heard my voice. "Oh…um…I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" I asked, my mood changing as well. I just wanted to talk to her.

"We were just talking about Kelsi…and your _brother_," she stressed the last word.

"Hi, Troy," I heard the girls sing-song in the back ground. I started laughing.

"It's not Friday, is this an early Girl's Night?" I asked.

"That is on hiatus this week," she replied. I could still hear in her voice that she was holding back.

"Is everything alright? Are…you, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She replied in her usual way.

"I…haven't heard from you," I said.

"I haven't heard from you either, Troy," she came back.

"Touché," I replied, letting out a small laugh. "I guess I've tortured myself long enough and needed my fix."

"Nice one, Troy. I'm a fix now?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What can I say? You're addictive." She didn't know how true that actually was.

"The shit's getting deep in here."

"But you laughed…laughing is good."

"Kelsi has your notebook," she suddenly said, changing the subject quickly. "She's taking it with her when she sees Ryan."

"Alright," I said, trying to keep the conversation light. "Did you read it?"

"Did you expect me to?"

"I don't know what to expect from you anymore." And I didn't. Nothing about this relationship that we had going on was consistent.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, not always. Sometimes I'm pleasantly surprised," I said, remembering the last night we had been together. That had definitely been unexpected.

"And other times you want to pull your hair out," she added, making me laugh.

"I'm not going to say no, but…" I drew in a long, deep breath, not really wanting to continue this part of the conversation anymore, knowing where it would lead eventually.

"But what, Troy?"

"I don't want to fight with you tonight. I…don't like fighting with you. And…" I paused, considering my next words. "And I don't like the fact that it bothers me."

"Hence the confusion?" she asked.

"Funny how I knew you'd understand," I said. "At least I think you do."

"I'm trying."

"That's all I'm asking from you."

"I think that's about all you've asked from me," she said. "Ever."

"Then…it's settled." I had surprisingly kept my voice calm this whole time. "I'll let you get back to the girls now. Give me a call, when you're ready."

"Okay," she said. I really hoped she would. Just a little under two weeks and I would see her again and I would fix this.

"Until later?" I asked.

"Of course." I hung up the phone, wishing things were easy, but knowing it was going to take a lot of work to make it easy once again.

I sat there for less than a minute thinking about her when my phone started ringing. It was her.

"What took you so long?" I said, smiling.

"I'm not sorry."

I thought back to that last night we were together, remembering my words to her before I drifted off to sleep. Remembering how afraid I was that she would hate me when she woke up. I wasn't sorry that any of it happened, and it put a smile on my face now knowing she felt the same way.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Looking to hit 115 reviews before updating again! I had 10 on the last chapter, let's make it more. I love hearing everyone's feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The past couple of weeks had flown by and now I was getting ready for the weekend in Vegas. I couldn't wait to see Gabriella. Conversations had been strained and I was thinking it would be better for us to just be in person.

Steven, however, was currently causing problems. He had been fuming over the last couple of weeks, determined to not let me go this weekend. My original plan was to leave on Friday morning so I would already be there by the time Gabriella made it into town. Steven had other plans, though. Even though I told him not to schedule anything this weekend, he scheduled meetings, two on Thursday and one on Saturday. I was determined to at least get the one on Saturday rescheduled if it was the last thing I did.

Wednesday evening I called John to fill him in on my plan, knowing he would be with Gabriella most of the weekend as they were going to the same seminar. I told him to keep it a secret, but to keep me updated on where they were so I could find them easily when I finally got into town. He was all for the plan.

Thursday afternoon my plans started changing even more, though, which may not have been such a bad thing, or at least I was hoping it wouldn't be a bad thing. Jess called me to catch up briefly. We had talked a couple times over the past couple of weeks, but nothing too drastic. I told her I was going to see Gabriella this weekend in Vegas to fix the relationship. That was when she informed me that her fiance was going to be in Vegas as well speaking at the conference Gabriella was going to.

She said her fiance wanted to hold an engagement party while there, inviting his work friends that would be there as well as me and a few other people. It would be fun, she said. I was apprehensive about it, knowing that it would be taking away from my weekend with Gabriella, but I found myself unable to say no. I would just show up for a couple hours and be done.

I had been feeling better, more settled, about the whole Jess situation. I was slowly getting over her. She was getting married and that was the way it was meant to be. I was now more focused on what was going on with Gabriella. Even though our relationship wasn't so cut and dry, I still knew that I wanted to spend all my time with Gabriella and try to mend the problems we had.

It was Thursday evening. I knew Gabriella would be leaving soon to fly out to Vegas, but wanted to catch her before she left. I wanted to make sure, one last time, that she hadn't made any extra plans for her weekend on top of her seminar.

I dialed the familiar number and waited for her to pick up. After a couple rings, I heard her breathless voice answer the phone. "Hello?"

I sighed, imagining those two nights we had spent together in bed when she sounded like that. "Damnit, Gabriella, quit doing that to me."

"Well…you call, I'm in a rush and a panic, that's your fault, not mine."

"Rush and panic? Oh, this is great. What did you lose now?"

"Hey! I…resent that." I could hear her shuffling stuff around her, obviously searching desperately for whatever item she had currently lost.

"Breath, Gabriella. Just breath. What did you lose?"

"You're hundreds of miles away, I hardly think you can help me find it." I knew she always got frazzled in these situations, so I knew not to take her tone personally.

"Can I try?"

"Sure. I cannot find my itinerary."

"Itinerary?"

"See? Told you that you couldn't help me. It has all my confirmation numbers and the passes for the seminars with it."

"Oh that? Weren't you making fun of it last time you were on the phone with me?"

No response.

"Gabriella?"

"Well yes, I was. But, so? What good does that do me now?"

"Weren't you in your walk-in closet, going through that little chest in there? Speaking of which, damn woman you have more clothes that most Hollywood bitches I know."

"Bitches, charming…walk-in closet?" I heard more shuffling.

I continued making comments about her insane amount of clothing before she interrupted me. "Is there some kind of hidden camera that you put in here?

"Well…no, but thanks for the suggestion. Next time I'm out, we can arrange that," I said, loving the idea of going to see her again.

"Very funny, you insufferable tease."

"Insufferable tease…is this your way of getting around telling me that I was right?" I asked, knowing she was just trying to change the subject now.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"I was, and you weren't going to tell me!" I said, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Why should I tell you, so you can throw it in my face?" I laughed then, a real laugh for once.

"I could throw something in your face, Gabriella Christine, but it would be ungentlemanly of me to do so."

"Easy, Bolton," she said, causing me to emit another laugh.

"So…um," I paused to get my laughter under control. "This seminar, when is it?" I was trying to get as much information out of her directly without giving away any information that might suggest I would be there.

"I'm leaving in less than two hours," she replied.

"Ah." I already knew that much. John had informed me of that. "Well, damn, I was gonna see if you were busy but I guess that answers my question. I mean, I know you're busy and all, I just know that…well, this weekend, this whole weekend, I…have a lot riding on it, and I don't want to impose with any…phone calls and such if you're busy."

"I'll have my cell," she said. "What's happening this weekend? I thought your next show was Wednesday."

"It is…and I can't…I mean, I…"

"…can't talk about it," she finished

"Forgive me?"

"Some day," she answered, and I felt myself deflate, knowing I had just screwed up too many times. "Look, I have to go."

"Okay." I tried not to sound too disappointed, but my feelings were just too present to not show through in my voice. "When will you be back?"

"Monday afternoon, but I told you I'll have my cell.""I'll remember that…you know, just in case.""If you need reinforcements," she said softly.

I had lost track of how many times in the last couple of weeks I had told her how much I appreciated the friendship we had. I just hoped she actually believed it. I was just really starting to wish I could tell her exactly how I was feeling. That I cared for her and wanted to be everything for her. But every time I felt I was ready to, something happened and we were back at square one.

**Loving the reviews! Thanks for reading, leave a review again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I feel as if everyone has stopped reviewing. The last chapter didn't get hardly any reviews...only 4 I think. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

So even though Gabriella had managed to brighten my day somewhat earlier with our phone call, my day now officially sucked. Steven was pissing me off once again, as was everyone else who had any ounce of say-so in what went on in my life. Not only had Steven made plans for meetings, but my record producer had also wanted to get together in the studio. I was still working to get everything out of the way so I could go on to Vegas, but the way it was looking, there was no way I was going to be able to get a flight out until sometime tomorrow, tomorrow being Friday. Meaning I was only going to be left with about 48 hours with Gabriella for the weekend. But Jess had also intervened and insisted that her engagement party be in Vegas, so that took up part of the weekend as well, meaning even less time with Gabriella.

That night, after I knew Gabriella should be safely in Vegas, I decided to call her.

"Ello, ello," she answered.

"Is murder always a crime?" I asked, completely frustrated with anything and everything around me. All I wanted was to see her beautiful face.

"Sometimes?" she said, more as a question, as she giggled slightly. "Who's frazzled now?"

"I don't get frazzled, you do," I stated. "I get…frustrated."

"Potato, pot_ah_to," she countered, then giggled.

"Aren't you, like…on a work seminar or something?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"You just talked to me a little bit ago so you already knew that, duh."

"Duh? Oh, this should be fun - Gabi's drinking," I said, smiling. I found it fun to talk to her when she was drinking.

"What does that have to do with you being frazzled?"

"Frustrated," I corrected.

"Whatever. 'Sup?"

I growled outloud and said, "People, damn people are what's up! I have somewhere I have to be, but am I there? Nooooo. And why not?"

"Um…people?" she asked.

"You're mocking me."

"Yes, I am," she agreed. "What people are you mad at and why is it their fault you're not where you're supposed to be?"

"When your entire life is planned by several different people, none of them are talking to each other, things get…so…fucked up." I said those last two words through clenched teeth.

"You really must be having a bad day." Bad day was an understatement. Why was it every time I planned to get away from all this and even planned in advance, telling them not to schedule anything during that time, they did anyway, ruining every plan I originally had and only causing me to get even more stressed out?

"I've seen better," I replied. "I just…" I trailed off. I just wanted to be with her right now.

"What do you want?" she asked, and I sighed.

"Everything fixed," I said softly. That was the honest truth. I just wanted to be able to actually look at her in the eye and know everything was ok, we were going to be ok. No big secrets, no fighting.

"Can it be fixed?" she asked.

"I hope so," I said, keeping my voice soft. About that time Steven stormed in waving papers at me. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No…it's not. Hey, sorry…I didn't mean to unload on you or anything."

"Yes you did," she cut me off. "And if it helped you any, then I'm happy."

"I'll s…I'll call you later, okay?" I almost slipped up there.

"Okay," she replied, then we hung up.

I walked over to Steven to see what he had now. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, but if that was any indication on how my weekend was going to go, I felt he was trying to screw me over even more.

"You'll never guess who your producer got you some studio time with."

"Who?" I asked, actually interested in hearing this.

"Bruno Mars. I have the paperwork right here that you need to sign. He wants to do some studio time with you and record a song, said he has the perfect song."

"Really?" I was surprised, but excited all the same. "That's so awesome! When is he wanting to plan this?"

"Well they already set up the studio time. All you have to do is sign this paperwork saying you'll do it and show up Sunday. We'll be all set."

"Sunday?" Seriously? He was planning more for my weekend? "No. Absolutely not! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not doing anything this weekend. Either you call to cancel everything you've planned, or you can go and I just won't show up. I'm going to Vegas whether you like it or not and I'm taking the weekend to myself. No shows, no studio time, no meetings. Got it?"

Once again, I was fuming. What does it take to make a person understand?

"Troy, you're ruining your career here, just for some silly woman who's probably just going to cause even more stress in your life."

"You want to know what causes my stress? You! You don't listen to me! Why is it that you can't ever do what I want? Isn't it my life, my career? Why won't you let it go the way I want it to, instead of planning everything exactly they way _you_ think it should be?"

"Troy, I'm just trying to do what's best for your career here."

"Yeah, well maybe my career should slow down just a little so I can actually have a life as well."

I turned and walked out the door, pissed that we were once again having this conversation.

I called John to explain what was going on.

"I'm still working on it."

"Seriously, man? Why can't you just hop a plane and get your ass out here?" I could hear a lot of noise in the background and could tell John was at a bar of some kind. I wondered if Gabriella was there with him.

"Because they'd really have my hide if I did that. My career would probably be over. Plus I would probably lose all those contacts I've built up over the past few years. I wish it was that simple, though."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Honestly, at this point, nothing. I'm just still working it out and I'll let you know how things go."

"Ok, man. Keep me posted."

"Is Gabriella there with you?"

"No, but she should be here soon. Kelsi was with her and bringing her."

"Has she suspected anything?"

"Nah, I don't think she's suspected a thing."

"Ok, good."

We hung up and I groaned once more, feeling the need to throw something. But I resisted the urge.

A few minutes later I realized I hadn't told John about Jess's engagement party. I knew he would be expected to be there so I called him back to let him know about it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Jess has planned an engagement party for this weekend there in Vegas."

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me! This weekend? Why this weekend?"

"I know. I thought the same thing."

"And why…you know, we can do this, we can work around this."

"You're going to have to be there, too."

"What do you mean I have to be there, too?"

"You're her friend as well. You've known her as long as I have."

"Yeah, I know, it's just so last minute."

"I know. Totally fucks up the plans for the weekend."

"Fuck, how could she…"

"It wasn't actually her fault…it was Burke's. He planned it."

"Ok, so it wasn't her fault, it was his, but yeah you're right; it does throw a wrench in there, a big one. We will…"

"What am I going to do John?"

"Dude, shut up for two seconds! We'll work it out."

"Is Gabriella there now? I thought I heard her voice."

"Yes," he replied.

"Is she still oblivious? She doesn't know you're talking to me does she?"

"Yes, and no. Stop freaking out for two seconds and just get your ass on that plane."

I closed my phone, throwing it on the counter in front of me. I was going to be on that plane tomorrow, one way or another…

I waited a few minutes before calling Gabriella. I just needed to hear her voice again. It just did something for me that no one else's could do, gave me a sense of peace that everything was going to work out for the best.

"Hello?" I could tell she was still in a crowded bar by the amount of background noise.

"Behave yourself," I said with a grin.

"What is 'have' and how am I supposed to 'be' it?" she asked

"Christine…" I said, warning her of her teasing.

"I love it when you call me that," she said breathlessly.

God, that voice. "Really, now? I'll remember that one."

And I did.

**I really didn't want to be like this, but I'd really like everyone's opinions on how the story is going so far. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update if the story reaches 130 reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story and actually like writing it a lot better than Gabriella's POV. Please tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Friday morning rolled around. I had a meeting that morning with my producer. Whether Steven liked it or not, I was going to let my producer know that I wasn't going to be in town for the weekend, so Sunday's studio time was a no-go.

During the meeting, I was antsy. I just wanted out of there. I had managed to clear the rest of my schedule for the weekend, but I still needed to call the airlines to book a flight, hopefully as soon as possible that day. I needed to get there soon.

As soon as the meeting was over, I called the airlines and booked a flight for mid afternoon. That should put me there just in time for some fun on the town for the night.

That afternoon I left for the airport, much to Steven's disapproval and waited on my flight. It had been raining outside for quite some time and was storming. I sat there for a little longer before they came over the intercom and announced that all flights had been delayed due to the storm, with more updates coming soon.

I groaned. It just wasn't my weekend at all. I was supposed to be in Vegas already and yet here I was stuck in a damn airport because of a fucking storm.

I decided to call Gabriella, knowing she was out of her lectures by now. It rang several times before I heard her finally pick up.

"How was the seminar?" I asked.

"Parts of it were very interesting," she admitted.

"Tired?"

"Yes," she replied. "Still stuck?"

"Damnit, yes," I said, looking around the airport then back up to the flight schedule screen, hoping there had been a change. None. "What's the game plan tonight?"

"Just me and Kelsi at the Hard Rock…maybe Dr. Craig."

"Huh," I said, not really paying attention as I covered the mouthpiece and listened to the intercom once again. My flight was once again back on track, however, I had another 30 minutes before boarding time.

Gabriella and I parted ways on the phone while I waited. I was excited to get to Vegas to see her and fix what we had. I just hoped she was as excited to see me.

By seven o'clock I had made it to Vegas. When I left the airport, I called John to let him know that I was in town, but that I was going by my hotel to clean up before meeting up with them. He let me know what the plans were for that night so I could find them later on.

About an hour later, I ventured down to the bar and casino where John said they would be. I wasn't exactly sure where there would be in there so I just started walking around and looking for Gabriella, or any sign of one of the three of them. I was just about to give up and call John when I spotted Gabriella sitting alone at the bar.

I smirked before walking up to her and placing my hand on the small of her back. I felt her jump slightly before she turned quickly to look at who had touched her.

"Do you mind?" The last word trailed off as she looked up at me, questions, confusion, and surprise in her eyes.

"Of course I do, Christine," I said as I leaned down to talk closer to her so only she could hear. I kissed her briefly on the cheek and smiled down at her, feeling much better now that I was in her presence. I reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear but resisted the urge, putting my hand back down before turning to order a beer.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her ask. I smiled at her, leaving money for the bartender, took my beer, and turned to walk away, motioning for her to follow. I just wanted out of this chaos so I could spend some time with just her, just like I had planned.

As we reached the front of the casino, I looked back at her to see her hand her empty glass to a passing waitress, I flashed a quick grin at her as we walked out of the casino into the quieter area, headed for the elevators. I motioned for her to catch up, walking into the private elevator that already had a handful of people in it.

She stood on the opposite wall from me, stealing quick glances occasionally. I glanced sideways at her occasionally, wondering what she was thinking. Hardly any words had been spoken, and she didn't look excited or happy to see me. Surprised, maybe.

When all the patrons had exited the elevator, we were finally alone for the first time since I had seen her the weekend I stayed with her.

"You could at least act happy to see me," I said, keeping my voice soft. I took a drink of my beer as she turned and finally spoke up.

"Would you have preferred that I pounce on you in front of everyone?" she asked coyly.

I smirked. "Is that a rhetorical question, or do you really want an answer?"

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out, her following. She continued to stay quiet as we walked down the hallway and I opened the door.

She stepped into the room behind me. I turned around as the door clicked shut and saw her jump. She looked petrified. I smiled to try to make her feel more comfortable, but that didn't seem to work. So I tried making light of the situation.

"Come on in…I'll only bite if you ask really, really nicely."

She took a couple steps forward, tentatively. She still looked afraid to be there, still not saying a word. It broke my heart to see her this way. Back to square one.

"Are you really that uncomfortable around me now?" I kept my voice soft, trying not to scare her anymore that she already seemed to be.

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head 'no'.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, taking a few slow steps toward her. Again she shook her head. "Are you sorry?"

Her eyes slid shut for a moment, a tear escaping. I reached out and brushed it away, feeling her jump at my touch.

"I…already told you that I'm not," she finally answered aloud. "What are you doing, Troy? What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking how nice it would be to just…kiss you," I told her. "To just…kiss you…do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Is it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. I reached up and caressed her face with my hands, tilting it up slightly as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. I could feel her resistance, the tension. But just as quickly, I felt her give in and the tension was released as her fingertips trailed up my arms, causing goosebumps to rise on me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her, deepening the kiss as she sighed against me.

There she was. This was my Gabriella. The girl I had come to see. The passionate girl who wasn't afraid to just kick back.

My hands traveled up to her hair, pulling the pins out as our kisses grew more and more urgent. Her kisses were so intoxicating. I just couldn't get enough of them and I never wanted this to end.

I finally stepped back, my breathing labored. I ran my hands through her hair again, looking at the girl that I felt I knew so well and was coming to care about more and more. This girl in front of me was the girl I knew, not the girl who had walked in my door a few minutes ago, hair pinned up and tons of makeup on.

Her curls fell to frame her face. "This is you, Gabriella Christine. This…is you."

A ghost of a smile passed across her face as she tangled her hands in my shirt and pulled me towards her again, kissing me with more passion than before.

But of course the moment had to be ruined as we both felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, a moan of protest escaping her.

"Mmmm…I just meant to kiss you, Gabi, that's all," I said, trailing kisses down her neck. She was making me have feelings of flinging my phone across the room, saying 'fuck it', and taking her to ravage her in my bedroom. But that wasn't the purpose of this weekend. And even though I had those thoughts going through my head right now, that's not what I really wanted. I just wanted some quality time with her, time where we could sit down and talk about everything and make everything right without other people or even sex making things even more complicated than they were before.

My phone was still vibrating in my pocket as she tangled her hands in my hair, holding me close, as I continued to assault her neck.

A loud pounding on the door made us both jump. I still had my hands around her as I stood panicking, not really sure who would be at my door, but hoping Steven hadn't followed me, or even worse, hoping it wasn't Jess. But then we heard John's voice, and automatic relief came over me.

"Troy, this is your conscience talking, open the door."

I smiled at Gabriella sheepishly and stepped back, reaching for the door handle. I opened it and there John and Kelsi stood, Kelsi immediately reaching to pull Gabriella into a bear hug.

"Are you insane?" she said quickly. "You wander off, don't come back to the table, don't answer your phone…"

"I think I can take care of myself," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"This isn't New Mexico; you've got to be more careful," Kelsi scolded.

"She's right, Gabi, you really shouldn't do that; you need to have some sort of buddy system here," I said, concerned about her and not wanting her to be wandering around by herself with all the creeps.

"What am I supposed to call you, then?" she asked, looking at me in defiance.

"You were gone more than an hour!" Kelsi squeaked, running a hand through her hair. "Do you know how panicked I was?"

"We can all see she's just fine," John said. Gabriella smiled at him. "And you," he said, pointing to me.

"I'm behaving myself," I said, putting my hands up in defense, eyebrows raised. "How you holding up there, John?"

"Oh for fucks sake," I heard Gabriella mutter, covering her face with her hands.

"What?" John and I asked simultaneously.

"John?" she asked. "You're…John? As in John, John…not Not John." I had to laugh. I can't believe it took her that long to figure it out. I patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Yep, that's him." She continued to hold her face in her hands.

"Gabi, even I knew that," Kelsi said. Gabriella sent her a glare.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. We all shared a nice little laugh before settling in my suite for a while, just taking some time to relax. Little did we know, it would be one of very few times we'd get some peace, quiet, and relaxation this weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow! Two updates in one day! I've been in the writing mood and have actually had time. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

John, Kelsi, Gabriella, and I were currently sitting back in my suite. Gabriella was currently looking through some pictures I had of my nieces and nephews. I brought it along with me to introduce her in a sorts to some of my family members. She had done just that during the time I had stayed with her and I wanted to return the favor.

She was curled up on the floor next to the couch while I was kicked back on the couch, my feet resting on the coffee table in front of me. I was playing with her curls, twisting them around my fingers then letting them fall, while I sat catching up with John, who was an old college friend.

John, Jess, Burke, and I had all went to college together, John being the only one of the bunch who hadn't went to the same high school. John was one that I never saw on a regular basis and didn't really get to talk to all that often either, so kicking back with him was refreshing, while at the same time I was getting to at least be with Gabriella, though all I wanted to do was kick John and Kelsi out and just be left alone with Gabriella for more than five minutes.

"They are adorable," I heard Gabriella say. I looked down and she was smiling, making her absolutely beautiful at that moment. "Kelsi, did you take some of these?"

"Yeah, but only the last…" her voice trailed off as she reached over from her seat on the floor close to Gabriella, "three. Just these." I glanced over to see which pictures she referred to, seeing it was a couple pictures of all the kids tackling me. Gabriella began to laugh.

"What's so funny? I could have been hurt," I interrupted.

"Wimp," she teased with a wink.

"Whatever," I muttered, mock-rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to John, anything to get my mind off of what that woman did to me with just one look.

John continued to talk, but I kept my ear open for Gabriella as well. "When did you take these?" she asked.

"When I went out there last time," Kelsi replied. It was obvious that my presence at that time hadn't been known by Gabriella, judging by the surprised look on her face.

"Is that when this scheme was concocted?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi put her hand over her heart. "I'm hurt! You think we'd…" She trailed off for a moment. "…of course we did." She smiled at Gabriella.

"You're evil, you know?" Gabriella asked, looking up at John and I.

"How so?" I asked, still playing with her curls.

"Because! You couldn't tell me? Any of you?"

"And ruin the surprise? Wouldn't dream of it," John said.

"So…this is all your fault, right?" she asked John. He bowed his head slightly.

"He swears it wasn't on purpose," I said, eyeballing John suspiciously. "What do you think?"

"An honest mistake," John replied. "If I had known her number, do you think I'd just pass it off to you?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Gabriella said, leaning over to lean against my legs.

"Who's kidding?" John asked, looking to Gabriella, who just rolled her eyes.

To be completely honest, it made me a jealous to think about John thinking about Gabriella that way. But her simple gesture of just leaning over against me, making some kind of contact, made me feel even better, especially when John was watching.

"It's getting deep in here," Gabriella muttered as she turned her head slightly to look at Kelsi. "Hey, is Ryan coming out?"

"He wasn't going to, but…"

"He changed his mind," I spoke up, probably a little bit too hastily. Kelsi gave me a look before continuing.

"Um…he'll be out tomorrow," she said, flashing a smile at Gabriella, making Gabriella laugh. "But…I think that…he'll be busy for just a little bit? So um…that club, Body English, we were gonna go."

"We as in we who?" Gabriella asked. "Cause I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are," Kelsi argued, shoving Gabriella slightly.

"Why should I?" Gabriella countered.

"Because you'll have fun?" I interrupted, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Eh, likely story, you're just trying to keep me occupied." I felt myself panic as she said that but tried to appear calm. It was true. I did need her to be occupied with something, but only for a little while so I could make an appearance at Jess's engagement party. I wasn't sure if it was something that should be brought up. I didn't need another reason to make Gabriella mad. We were actually on good terms right now and I wanted to keep it that way.

"How long has it been since we went dancing?" I heard Kelsi ask, looking excited.

"Years? I …think?" Gabriella answered.

"Settled, then," Kelsi said, sitting back.

"I'm sorry we're going to miss it," John commented, grinning slyly as he looked at me.

"Only part of it," I countered, trying to make it sound like I wasn't going to be ditching her the whole time. And it wasn't as if I was trying to ditch her. I just needed to be at this party for at least a short period of time so I could support a friend. Gabriella looked up at me and I made eye contact with her, trying to convey just how much I really did care for her and how much I did want to spend time with her.

"I can't imagine you in a dance club," Kelsi said to me.

"Why…nah, I know why not, but hey! I can mingle…I'm a people person," I said, trying to defend myself. I was going to be there, one way or another. I had to be…for Gabriella.

"Which is why we actually reserved a table for your ass to sit at and watch," John quipped with a laugh.

"Watching is not always bad," I said, thinking about getting to see Gabriella move out on the dance floor.

"Yes, but…"John stood up then. "Watching will have to commence tomorrow. The hour is late, Bolton."

"Yes, that it is," I said with a sigh. I hated to see them go, especially Gabriella. I wanted her to stay, but I knew she already made plans to stay with Kelsi, plus she had that seminar tomorrow. Talking would have to wait.

Gabriella looked over at Kelsi and Kelsi spoke up. "It was hard to keep the secret from you. I hope you're not mad."

"So…this was the secret? That he was coming here?"

"Surprise," Kelsi said.

"Hey," I said, offering her a hand to get up from the floor. She accepted and stood up in front of me. I stood there caressing her hands softly in mine, trying to read her expression. There were so many questions in her eyes and I wanted to answer them all, I just wasn't sure I was ready to open up quite that much. That wall that I had built around myself, around my heart a long time ago was still there and I still felt the need to keep protecting myself…just in case. I tried smiling at her, but it came out as a wistful smile, reflecting how I was feeling. I released one of her hands to run my fingers through her hair once more. "Please don't be angry with me."

"You want me to go," she said.

"No…well, yes…but no. God, Gabi, I just…" I let out a sigh, raking my hand through my already tousled hair. "I want to…talk with you, and I don't want it to be when either of us has been drinking."

"So you kissed me because you've been drinking?" she asked, getting defensive and pulling back from me.

"No…no, see? Don't think that, the worst of me, please." I took a deep breath before continuing. Why did this have to be so complicated? "I kissed you because I wanted to. And if you stayed, I'd…want more than that, and I just can't."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at me. I tried to read what she was thinking. I could tell my words upset her, I just hoped she wasn't so upset that she would avoid me the rest of the weekend.

"So…I know you have more lectures tomorrow," I said, taking her hands in mine once more. "You're staying with Kelsi tonight, right?" She nodded. "So you'll be coming back here, and I'll see you before I…" I trailed off and looked down at my feet, unable to make eye contact with her at that moment. I finally looked back up. "We'll talk tomorrow?" I kept my voice soft, our conversation just between us two. I was silently pleading with her to just understand for this moment.

"Of course," she finally said, giving me what I knew was a forced smile. She wasn't happy and it was all my fault. I didn't know what to say, what to do to make her feel better at this point. I closed my eyes a brief moment before opening then again and looking back at her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered honestly. I leaned in and kissed her one last time for the evening, very softly. Our bodies responded to one another instantly, each starving for the other.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Romeo!" John's voice interrupted us. "Come on, Juliet's gotta go." I stepped back, watching as she also stepped away from me. I saw tears start to form in her eyes but she turned away before the spilled over. She walked out into the hallway and followed Kelsi. Then she was gone.

John had called us Romeo and Juliet. It was kinda fitting. There were all these obstacles keeping us from being together, I just hoped it didn't end as tragically.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Saturday seemed to drag slowly by. I had been up late the night before, quietly playing the television in my room, leaving it on TV Land but not really paying attention to it. When 2:35 rolled around, I desperately wanted to call Gabriella, but knew that with her being with Kelsi, it was just impossible. I finally made it to bed around 4:00.

I finally awoke around 11:00. I spent the day in my suite by myself just thinking about Gabriella and what exactly I could do to fix things between us. I knew that tonight I had to leave Jess's party early enough that I could make it to the club to be with Gabriella. I had to spend tonight with her. I had to be there for her. She needed to know that I was being honest all those times that I said I wanted to be with her.

Which was why, even though I knew it would be hard and I definitely did want it, this would be a weekend with no sex. It would only complicate things and the two times it had happened, it had only made things worse for us.

Later in the afternoon after I was sure Gabriella was done with her seminar, I tried calling her, hoping we would have at least a short time where we could go grab some dinner and talk before I had to meet up with John to go to the party. However, even after several attempts to contact her, I was unable to. Maybe she was avoiding me.

I decided to go to Kelsi's room to find out. I needed to know…needed to find out why she wasn't answering her phone. My concern for her overwhelmed me.

I met Kelsi in the hallway. She was also on her way to her room, so I walked with her. When we got to the room, she pointed out that Gabriella was in the bathroom.

"Gabi! Are you about done in there?"

"I'm out of the shower, if that's what you mean," she replied, stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. God she was beautiful. I saw her jump slightly when she noticed I was there.

"Where have you been?" I said, my voice low as I looked at her.

"I went to dinner," she replied. "Sorry, I couldn't find my phone." I was trying to judge to see if she was telling the truth or not. She did lose things a lot, but something about that excuse seemed off. And who did she go to dinner with? Obviously it wasn't Kelsi, Kelsi had been to see Ryan. John?

"Hey, I have to go get ready." Kelsi's voice broke me out of my thoughts. She gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her things and headed into the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone finally. I stood there drinking in the sight of her, knowing exactly what was under that towel, but trying to keep my thoughts on why I was actually there.

"Why are you here?" she asked coolly, walking past me and grabbing a Diet Pepsi out of the small fridge.

"I wanted to talk with you," I said, standing still in middle of the room, still watching her.

"Ahhh, 'The Talk.' I see. I think I've heard it before, but lay it on me." She sat down on the couch, acting aloof. What was up with her? Why was she acting like this?

"What the hell," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. I glanced over at her and threw my hands up in the air. "Okay, I give. What did I do now?"

"I'm not following you, Troy," she said sweetly. Oh, she was pissing me off now. My phone started ringing. "And you're saved by the bell."

I glanced at the caller I.D., seeing that it was Jess. I hit the button to silence the phone. "I'm not going to stand here and try to pry out of you exactly what it is that I've fucked up. I have a few things to say to you, Gabi, and they're things you need to hear."

"Really? This should be good then." Hurt stabbed at my gut. How could she sit there and act like this. What exactly had I done? I thought we had been on good terms when we'd talked on the phone recently. She'd told me I could still call her, even this weekend. That was good, wasn't it? But by the time I showed up here to surprise her, she became standoffish and acted like I was the bad guy who had done something wrong. All I wanted to do was devote this weekend to her, to us.

"Gabriella, I…" We were interrupted once again by my stupid phone. I took a deep breath checking the caller I.D. again, noticing it was Jess again. She was starting to frustrate me.

"Well, looks like you're out of time," she said smoothly, standing up and walking past me. "You don't want to keep whomever that is waiting."

"What the hell happened?" I asked quietly, still hurt that she was acting this way towards me. I needed to know what I did so I could try to fix it. I felt tears prickly my eyes, but refused to give into them and blinked them away. "Gabriella?" She still refused to look at me as she stood next to the counter, taking a sip of her Diet Pepsi and flipping through a tourist guide that had been lying on the counter. "Christine, please, look at me."

She turned around staring at me defiantly. I looked away, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. No matter how hard I tried, she wasn't going to give in. I felt completely defeated. I walked to the door, swung it open, then turned to look at her one last time before leaving.

"I'll see you later," I said softly. "Promise me…Gabriella promise me you won't do anything you're going to regret."

"Of course," she said icily. I walked out the door, closing it behind me, then leaned on the door, closing my eyes.

I heard her turn up the CD player as Curve's "Chinese Burn" began to blast through the room inside that door.

"_She'll break a promise as a matter of course  
__Because she thinks it's fun to have no remorse  
She gets what she wants and then walks away  
And she doesn't give a fuck what you might say _

_Because it cuts her up like Irish mortar  
Mother's pride is what we taught her  
Soiled and petty as we happily taunt her  
Friend or enemy we're all to blame"_

'What have I done?' I thought as I slowly walked away, one tear escaping from my eye.

**Sorry it's shorter than normal. Better chapters are yet to come! Please leave me a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm back once again today...I'm sure you guys don't mind. I've just been in the writing mood and I figure that while I've got the time, I might as well get it done. I hope you enjoy this one, it seems to be one of the long awaited chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

I finally answered my phone as I heard it start ringing once again. Again, it was Jess.

"Troy? Where are you? I've been trying to find you."

"I'm on my way back to my room. I had to run an errand."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm waiting outside your room. I wanted to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?"

I heard her sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

"Ok, I'll see you at the party then."

We hung up and I continued on to my room. I got ready, wishing that the party would get my mind off of everything that I had ever screwed up, though seeing Jess at the party and knowing she was going to be marrying some other man was going to be a constant reminder.

I met up with John a few minutes before the party was due to start and we headed up to the suite that was being used for the party.

There were already several people there. In the middle of the crowd, though, was Jess and Troy Burke. Jess was looking stunning, as always. John and I hung out on the sidelines for a while each drinking a bottle of beer a waiter had brought by and served.

We had been catching up with a couple of guys we recognized from our college days when I noticed John step back. I continued the conversation with the guys for a few more minutes until I noticed John was on the phone.

"Dude, seriously? You know, it's really not cool to be on the phone in the middle of a party!" John flipped me the middle finger and turned around, slowly walking away.

I didn't see him again for a while, but forgot all about it when Jess walked up and asked me to dance. I hadn't talked to her the entire evening as she had been out mingling with others there at the party.

We walked out to the area that had been designated as the dance floor and began dancing. We danced for a few minutes to a slow song, catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives. But even as a fast song came on, we continued to dance slowly.

We continued to dance slowly, talking about anything and everything. We finally resolved to acting like old times, making fun of the people around us. Most of these people were ones that Burke knew as a doctor. So most of them were doctors, here in Vegas for the seminar. I leaned over to whisper in her ear about one that I had seen.

"Have you seen this old guy's hair? It looks like a skunk curled up and died on his head after being mauled."

Jess threw her head back in laugher, many people around us staring at us as I grinned at her.

I continued to spin her around the dance floor as we made a few more comments about things people were wearing or just their overall appearance, enjoying the time we were spending together.

I looked around Jess and I, still observing the people at the party, when I noticed John. He had some seductive woman in a little black dress swaying in his arms. At first I was confused. I hadn't seen her earlier in the party and couldn't figure out who he would have found to dance with. But as my eyes met hers, I was shocked to realize who it was. seemed to stand still as I stood there with one woman in my arms, but seeing the woman I claimed as mine dancing in another man's arms, looking entirely too provocative in her outfit. My breathing quickened as my gaze raked over her, recognizing that little black dress from long ago when she first caught my eye.

I felt Jess latch on to me a little tighter as I stood there, still locking eyes with Gabriella. I wondered if this was who John had been on the phone with. And why would Gabriella agree to come to this, especially looking like that? Revenge, maybe?

I kept looking between Gabriella and John, trying to figure out what exactly they were trying to pull. John looked over at me as I began noticing how they were standing. John was standing behind Gabriella, his hands sitting possessively on her hips. I saw Gabriella lean closer into John and pull his arms around her waist, holding onto his hands as I let my arms slide back to my side, Jess still clutching to me.

This was all wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It should have been me where John is. It should have been me dancing with Gabriella. It should have been me she dressed that way for.

I felt tears come to my eyes for the second time that evening as I continued to watch them. She smirked at me as Jess and I made our way closer.

"Gabriella," Jess said, and I noticed she was glaring at her, apparently having realized exactly who she was.

"And your memory finally returns," Gabriella said, her tone biting. "How about yours?" she asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly. "What am I doing here? Why, Miss Jessica herself invited me, didn't you? She said you wouldn't mind."

It was my turn to be surprised. Jess invited her? Why would she do that? Everything was so confusing right now.

"Come on, everyone, a toast! We need a toast!" I heard Gabriella shout.

"Absolutely!" John agreed, grabbing two champagne flutes from the tray offered by Burke, handing one to Gabriella.

"Dude," a drunken Burke was saying as he shoved a glass in my direction. "Man, you have to take one of these. You, too," he said to Jess who murmured a polite thank you to him.

Jess's eyes were glistening with tears, but I wasn't as worried about that as I was how John and Gabriella were touching. It made me seethe. John raised his glass, Gabriella following. "A toast!" she said, her voice carrying over the crowd as a hush came across the room.

"Gabriella, stop," I muttered between clinched teeth. She raised an eyebrow, her gaze defiant.

"Now, why would I?" she asked softly. "You certainly didn't know when to stop, did you?"

"A toast!" someone in the background said, urging her to continue. She smiled slyly.

"To Jessica and Troy!" she continued. "For finding their way, everyone else be damned. And for those of us left behind, here's to hoping they've actually made up their minds and quiet stringing anyone else along."

The crowd erupted with laughter and shouts of "Salute!"

"Are you finished?" I asked, as I realized exactly what she was thinking. She thought I was getting married to Jess. She had just ruined an engagement party because she thought I was the groom. Everything made so much more sense now. Jess had talked to her at some point, assuming it to be this weekend, and invited her to her and Troy's engagement party. Gabriella had assumed she meant me.

"Yes, I am," she replied, her head held high. She raised her glass and emptied it before turning and walking away.

I stood there a few moments before racing after her. I saw her step on the elevator and I followed, her back still to me, we being the only ones occupying the elevator. When it started moving, she turned around and looked at me, surprise registering in her eyes.

I stood close to her, almost touching. "Why?" I had to know. Why did she do that?

"I could ask you the same fucking question." I reached over and hit the emergency stop button, the elevator coming to a shuddering stop.

"I told you I needed to talk to you."

"And you should have before last night, don't you think?" she asked, her voice rising as her temper flared. "Or is this customary for you, to keep someone hanging on a string, waiting for you while you bounce back and forth?"

"Damnit Gabriella, all I did…"

"…was kiss me, yes I fucking know," she said between clenched teeth. "And now you have what you always wanted, what you wanted weeks ago when you were sitting in my house, in my living room, when you were in bed with me." She hit the button that started the elevator going again, but I quickly hit the stop button, Gabriella jerking forward, grabbing my arms instinctively for support, then shoving me away.

I was trying to control my emotions, I was angry that she would think so low of me. But I was also hurt. Why did this whole situation have to be so fucked up? How had it turned from one of the simplest relationships I had to the most complicated?

"John told me…he couldn't wait to tell me how even when you called the first time, you were trying to contact him to find Jess."

"John…that's just…fucking great," I muttered as I ran a shaking hand through my hair.

"So I've been this…what, a substitute? A stand-in?"

"Stop." I said, my voice kept soft. My hands were shaking. How could she think so low of herself? She was never that for me. She was my confidante, someone I knew I could turn to when I just needed to talk.

"What, you can't take the fucking truth? I thought that's what you wanted from me, Troy. God, I can't believe you actually had me thinking you came out here for me!"

"I did," I said, trying to make her believe that.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore," she said, hitting the button to start the elevator moving once again, and grabbing my hand as I tried to stop it. I took advantage of this and pulled her up against me.

"Gabriella, listen to me please, you've got it all wrong…"

"Do I?" she asked. "I think it was pretty fucking clear." I hit the stop button again. I needed her to hear me out. She needed to know everything.

"You took it upon yourself to think the worst of me," I said, feeling a mixture of anger and pain.

"You're a fucking hypocrite," she hissed, pushing me away from her. "Why weren't you honest with me? And don't feed me that line of horseshit that you were going to tell me because you had every opportunity on this planet."

"I was avoiding your reaction," I admitted.

"Because you thought I couldn't fucking handle it. Don't!" She stopped me from interrupting her as I opened my mouth. "Don't you fucking dare turn this around on me! If you had been honest with me to begin with, this never would have happened."

"So you sleep with John to get even?" I yelled at her.

"I'm not like you, Troy!" she said, her voice louder as she moved towards me. "Hows that for thinking the fucking worst of someone? I can't sleep with John…not when I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened at those words as she hit the button to move the elevator. She was in love with me? When the elevator reached her floor and the doors opened, she moved to walk out. I reached out and touched her arm, willing her to stay with me so we could talk this out, but I retracted my hand as she jerked her arm away.

"Gabriella."

"Don't," she warned, her voice low as she turned towards me. "Just…stop, please, don't do this to me anymore."

"Listen to me…" I trailed off as I stood in front of her, searching for the right words.

"Just stop, please, I can't…" She stepped back as I reached out to touch her. "You have somewhere you're supposed to be right now."

"Christine, please…"

"Just let me get over you," she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

Just the someone stepped up for an autograph, recognizing me, and she walked around us, walking off towards the entrance to the club.

After a quick autograph, I looked up as she stopped at the entrance and looked back, our eyes locking. I was silently pleading with her to stay with me.

"Troy!" I heard Jess's voice as she stepped off the elevator behind me. I slid my eyes shut, frustrated with her timing.

As I opened my eyes again, I noticed Gabriella was gone and I prayed that she wouldn't want to get over me, that I still had time to prove to her that her opinion of me was all wrong. And that I could correct the mistakes that I had made and gain back her trust once again.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

I turned around and met Jess's eyes, questions in hers.

"Troy, are you coming back to the party?"

"I don't think so, Jess. I've got some things to take care of."

"Troy, if this is about that Gabriella girl, just forget about her. She seems hooked up on John. You don't need to get your heart broken over her. And besides, I need you at this party."

"No, you don't, Jess, you don't need me there. You have your fiance. You need to go back to him so he doesn't start wondering where you are."

She looked at me and frowned. "Have you seen him tonight? He's sloshed! He won't know if I'm there or not. That's why I need you to be there for me."

I shook my head. "Not tonight, Jess. But one question. Why did you invite Gabriella?"

"When I invited her I didn't know who she was. I just thought she was a friend of John's. It wasn't until I saw her in that dress and saw her up close that I recognized who she was exactly. Troy, she almost ruined things for us one time, don't let her try it again."

"Jess, in case you haven't noticed, there is no 'us' anymore. There's you and there's me. And right now _you_ need to be at your engagement party, and _I_ need to go find Gabriella before it's too late and get her to talk to me."

I arrived at the club and found the booth Ryan had reserved. I ordered a beer and sat scowling at the dance floor as my eyes quickly spotted Gabriella and John dancing together, too close and too suggestive for my liking. I kept glaring at them until John finally gave out and left Gabriella on the dance floor, she finding other men quickly to dance with.

John ordered a drink and slid into the booth. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I walked over beside him, kneeling on the seat next to him, and using my arm for leverage to lean down close enough he could hear me.

"What the hell was that?"

He looked up at me. "What?"

"You know what I mean. You and Gabriella?" I said, venom in my voice.

"It was nothing. I was just treating her like she deserves to be treated. Making her feel like she's wanted. Something you don't know how to do."

"Like hell I don't! I don't want you anywhere near Gabriella again. You hear me?"

"Who are you to say who she can and can't be around? You don't own her! Maybe you should learn how to make up your mind and stop stringing people along behind you and then you won't lose the people in your life."

"I haven't lost her," I said more quietly, feeling slightly defeated. "I just made some mistakes that I need to figure out how to correct."

"Well she feels like she's been strung along because you're still hooked on Jess."

"Jess and I are over!" I said, louder. "Why doesn't anyone get that? She's engaged to be married."

"Keep telling yourself that. I think everyone but you realizes that."

"What the fuck?" I groaned loudly, taking a swig of my beer. I leaned down closer to John, almost in his face, making my voice really low. "Just stay the hell away from Gabriella. Got it?"

John was looking straight in front of him, agitation written all over his face. His expression quickly changed, though, and I wondered what had caused him to respond that way. I looked over to the other side of the booth and realized Gabriella had joined us. John's reaction made me want to punch him, but I wouldn't, especially not with Gabriella here. We didn't need any more problems.

Gabriella locked eyes with me, not having noticed me when she approached the booth. As soon as recognition set in about me being there, she stood back up to leave, but Kelsi stopped her, standing in front of her and handed her some water.

"You need to sit down, Gabi," she said.

"What, is this some kind of intervention?" she snapped back. She grabbed some money from her purse, sitting the water down and tried to step around Kelsi. I placed my hand on her arm, hoping she would talk to me. But just like before, she brushed me off.

"Leave her alone," John said. I whipped my head around to look at him. What gave him the right to tell me to leave her alone?

Over the next hour or so, I continued to watch Gabriella from a distance, giving her some space, but also making sure she didn't get into any trouble. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her. I watched her go through guy after guy on the dance floor, occasionally headed back to the bar area for more to drink. I kept a really close eye on her as I saw her with a group of frat boys. I had been at the bar, watching closely as she talked with all of them freely without any hesitation. Why couldn't she just talk to me like that? I walked back to the booth, but still maintained a good view of her.

After a few more minutes, I looked back over to their group to find one of the boys using her straw to stir her drink, another on her opposite side holding her complete attention at the moment. I saw her look back and question the first boy, then saw her nod as he said something. Something had been put in that drink.

I quickly ran through the mass of people to get to her, putting one hand on her waist and yanking the drink out of her hand with the other.

"What the hell?" she demanded, turning around and looking at me. I yelled at security to get the frat boys out of there "What the fuck are you doing?" She reached for her drink, but I held it away from her, securing one of my arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Give me back my drink and I'll be just fucking fine!" she exclaimed, pushing at me and grabbing the glass. She stopped suddenly, finally noticing the white powder that was around the side of her glass. "Oh…God…"

"You drank so much of that," I said, taking the glass from her and handing it to Ryan. I caressed the sides of her face, tears coming to her eyes. "We need to get you out of here."

"No…no…"

"Gabi, listen to me…this wasn't a big glass, you drank most of it, we have to go."

I saw her mouth something, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. Her eyes closed and I removed my hands from her, Ryan leaning down next to her to try to talk sense into her.

"Gabriella, open your eyes." She opened them and looked towards him. "Listen, you go with Troy, we got a better look at them than he did. Trust me…trust him. Go." She began to shake and nodded at Ryan, reaching out and taking my hand. "Take my room," Ryan said, handing me his key.

"Less chance of being seen, I know," I said, as I squeezed Gabriella's hand and motioning for her to follow me out of the club.

"Don't you need…distance?" I noticed the slur in her words, the drug already beginning to take its effect. I pulled her closer, willing her to stay conscious. We walked as fast as we could towards Ryan's room.

"Stay with me," I said as we stepped out of the club. Her steps began to falter as we walked to the elevator. "Come on, Gabi, just a little bit further," I said, leaning close to her ear so she would hear me. Goosebumps rose on her arms. "Oh, sure…now," I said, winking at her, trying to make light of the situation even though I was freaking out inside. She started to laugh, but then stopped suddenly. "You know it's funny, you know you wanna laugh." We stepped into the elevator, she giving me the evil eye. When the doors shut, we were alone once more and I reached over to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"Please, don't," she begged, tears threatening to spill. I stepped in front of her and helped prop her against the wall as I saw her start to wear down even more. I began caressing her arms, trying to comfort her as much as possible. She closed her eyes and let out a sob. "How could you?" I pulled her into my arms as she cried. "Why…did you…"

I said nothing. I couldn't. My emotions were running wild as well. I couldn't lose it in front of her. This was about her right now. I had to be sure she was ok. I continued to hold her, breathing in the scent of her. The doors finally opened and I stepped back, helping her out of the elevator.

"We're almost there," I said, noticing my voice was shaky. "Come on, Gabi, please…"

"No…I need to stop," she said, putting a hand to her head.

"Stay with me," I said, my voice stern, my hands on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Damnit, Gabriella, you know better…you don't turn your back, you don't leave your drink unguarded."

"Save your bartender's lecture," she snapped. She pushed my hands away. "What, no Jess here?"

I couldn't let her comments get to me, not right now, not while she needed my help so desperately. "This door, right here Gabi," I said.

"What, you can't answer me now?" she asked, trying to shove me as I opened the door and led her into the room. "Come on, Troy…where is she? Does she know where you're at? Is this how you're going to treat her all the time?" I drug her by her arm back to the bedroom area of the suite. "Fuck you, get your hands off me!" She tried to fight, but ended up imbalanced instead. I placed my arms around her and gently laid her on the bed.

"You'll be okay, Gabi, I promise," I said, hurt laced in my voice. I reached down and took her shoes off."Troy, stop…""I have to call John. He'll know what to do." My hand was on her leg, caressing it softly.

"I'm just so tired," she said, her eyelids getting heavy as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Please don't leave."

"I'll be right here," I whispered against her skin. She sighed and allowed the chemicals to overtake her as I dialed John's number, not really wanting to see him right now, but hoping he could do something for her.

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

After John left, I sat for a few minutes and just let the tears I had held in flow. Gabriella laid there looking so helpless. John said she was going to be okay. She just needed lots of water and some time for the drug to leave her system.

When Gabriella came to a little while later, she jumped up, rushing to the bathroom and threw up. She was an absolute mess. She was still under the influence of the drug, but her make-up was all over her face and her hair was a mess. I sat her on the edge of the bathtub, getting a washcloth wet with warm water and gently washing her face of the make-up.

The whole time she just kept apologizing. I told her that it was ok, that everything was going to be ok. She just shook her head telling me it wasn't and cried more. I put one finger to her lips before continuing to wash her face.

Once her tears subsided, I helped her out of her dress and into the tub. I gently washed her hair of the excess product she had put in it earlier in the night. I massaged her temples gently, trying to help her relax. I used the removable shower head to rinse her off before helping her out of the tub.

I wrapped her in towel before pulling her into a warm embrace. After standing there hugging for a few minutes, I led into the bedroom where some clothes were that Kelsi had dropped off earlier in the evening. I got her dressed, then put her back to bed, where she fell asleep almost instantly.

I let out a deep sigh. I just wanted my Gabriella back and I hoped John was right and that everything was going to be ok. I walked back into the bathroom, getting everything cleaned up, folding up her dress and laying it over the side of the tub along with her towel and the wet washcloth.

I walked back into the bedroom, watching her sleep for a few moments before climbing onto the bed beside her so I would be here if she woke again. I reached to the bedside table and grabbed my notebook I had been writing in over the past several weeks. I turned to a new page and began writing, words coming to me for a possible new song.

When Gabriella woke up for the second time that night, I was right beside her as promised, checking to make sure she didn't need anything. When she saw me she smiled for a brief moment before breaking down into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her, whispering, "All is forgiven," in her ear.

She just shook her head and cried more. I softly rubbed her back as she continued to cry into my chest.

When the crying ceased, she looked up into my eyes and I tried to smile at her. She scooted further up on the bed, closer to my face, and kissed me. I kissed back gently before pulling back, not wanting to let things get out of hand. She moved her kisses down my neck, teasing me softly with her teeth and tongue.

I could feel myself get hard as she continued to kiss me, moving her hand slowly down the front of my shirt before stopping when she got to my pants. She began to rub me through my pants. I let out a soft moan as she continued. It had been too long.

I traveled my left hand down her back and around to her hip, caressing it softly as she moved her kisses further down my neck to the opening on my shirt. She stayed there a few moments before making her way back up, wreaking havoc on my emotions. I pulled back before attacker her lips with mine, rolling her slightly back so she was laying fully on her back, me hovering over her, as we were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands were wound tight in my hair, as mine were still caressing her hips, sides, and anything else I could get my hands on.

That continued for a few minutes before I finally came to my senses, realizing what I was doing. I pulled back suddenly, confusion in her eyes as they shot open.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this."

Hurt and confusion reflected in her eyes as she looked at me. I sat back on the bed, running my hands through my hair and taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself back down. Gabriella rolled over, her back to me, and slipped off to sleep again a few minutes later. She slept the rest of the night.

The next morning, I called Burke and asked him to come up to check on Gabriella, wanting to be sure she was ok. When he arrived, I slipped out, telling him I had somewhere I needed to go, but I would be back soon.

I left and went to Jess's room. I knocked on the door and she soon opened it.

Her face brightened when she saw me. "Troy! What are you doing here?" She grabbed me and pulled me in to the room.

"Um…I just wanted to come by and apologize for last night, running out on your party."

"It's alright, I know things got kinda hectic there for a while and complicated."

"Yeah, I just really needed to be with Gabriella at that point. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok between us before it was too late."

Jess looked uncomfortable. "And is everything ok?"

I looked down. "I'm not sure. We didn't really get a chance to talk last night. I'm hoping to get to talk later today, or at least tomorrow before she leaves. That was the whole point of me coming out here this weekend."

She shook her head, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason I was coming out here this weekend was to fix things between us. That was the whole point. I planned this trip a couple weeks ago so I could come surprise her. But things seem to keep getting in the way. Everything's just so complicated."

"Troy, you're going to just get hurt, just like I told you last night. Don't do this. Do you honestly think you belong with her?"

"That's the thing, Jess. I don't know if I do or not. But I'll never know for sure if I don't at least try."

I turned to walk out the door, but Jess's hand caught mine.

"Troy, you're going to make a big mistake."

"Well, then let me make it. You can't help me anymore."

I walked out the door and back to my room, hoping Burke could give me some kind of report on Gabriella.

When I got back and peeked into the room, Gabriella was sitting up in bed with Burke standing there next to her. "Hey…I made it back, thanks for checking on her."

"Looks like she made it back, too," Burke said as he turned towards the door.

I took a tentative step into the room, still holding the door frame. I wasn't sure what kind of response I would get out of Gabriella this morning now that she was returning to normal.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Alive, apparently," she replied. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," I replied, smiling and holding my gaze a moment longer before Burke interrupted us.

"Got a minute," he asked me, motioning for us to move into the other room.

"Yeah," I replied, turning back to Gabriella. "Are you okay?" She nodded and I continued. "Kelsi brought some of your stuff up last night. I didn't know if you remembered or not."

"No, but I kinda figured," she said, smiling at me as she tugged on her top. I smiled, wistfully, before turning to walk out to the living area, Burke following me and closing the door.

We walked closer to the main door of the suite before we started talking.

"What's up?" I asked, not really sure what he was going to want.

"Listen, Troy, I really didn't like how you acted with Jess last night. When she came back to the party she was really upset. What did you say to her?"

"Why is it my fault that she was upset? Did you ever think that maybe you being drunk the entire time could have made her upset?"

"Damnit, I thought this shit was…done, all of it. This isn't fucking high school anymore."

"No shit, Travis," I snapped back.

"And there you go. Same shit, different day, more people caught in the fucking middle."

"You think I meant for this to happen?" I asked. "Any of it? Jess and I talked about this; she's happy, I'm happy."

"Really? She didn't look too happy last night, especially not when you ran after your friend there. And what about your friend?"

"That's not your concern," I said, my voice low.

"Not my concern, but you call not just John, but me to check her, make sure she's okay. So now not only are you being dishonest with people, I have to skirt around the issue, act like everything's okay…do you really think I could tell Jess I was coming here?"

"She wouldn't mind, Travis, so you may as well tell her." I let out a sigh. "All this time and you couldn't figure out she'd have more compassion than that?"

"Compassion or not, what happened last night has definitely changed Jess's outlook on everything. She says she wants to speak with you before we leave this afternoon."

"Like you said…we're not in high school anymore, Travis. You don't have to act so defensive."

"No, we're not in high school, and yet you still can't get my name right. Let's just forget it's the same as yours."

Burke turned and left. As the door shut, I grabbed my head in my hands and let out a groan. I didn't like him in high school and I still didn't like him. In high school, he was always trying to steal Jess away from me. Well he finally got his wish. He finally got the girl.

I walked back to the bedroom to check on Gabriella and swung the door open. Gabriella was near the door and I saw her jump as I walked in.

"Sorry," I said, giving her a soft smile. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She was trembling slightly as she reached for my hand. "I…didn't get a chance to really thank you."

"Actually you did," I replied with a grin, relieved she was talking to me and things were going ok for the time being. "Over and over." I caressed her hand softly as I reached up to tuck some stray curls behind her ear, realizing how that sounded. "Okay, and that sounded wrong. I promise nothing happened, scouts honor."

"Did I tell you that I was sorry?"

"Yep, that too." I leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. When I pulled back I saw a tear escape from her eyes. "No more tears," I whispered, cupping her face in my hands. "Time's not on our side right now, Gabi, and I swear to you…please, this time listen to me…okay?" She nodded, tears still hanging on her eyelashes. "Trust me?" I asked. She hesitated and I dropped my gaze. "Okay, I deserve that."

"Wait…Troy, please." She reached out and touched my arm softly. "It wasn't you…isn't you, it isn't you, is it?" I shook my head 'no', knowing she was referring to Jess. Her tears started once again. "She's marrying Dr. Burke…not you."

"Yeah," I said softly. She sobbed again. I pulled her to me, holding her close against my chest as she let the sobs wrack her body. "Well, damn…and here I thought you'd be happy over that one." She laughed and swatted me. "Damn…mmmm, that was nice." She hit me harder this time. "Hey…OW!"

"Fucker," she muttered against me.

"What was that for?" I asked, pulling back and smiling down at her. "For taking care of you, for washing your hair, for behaving myself and dressing you instead of taking full advantage and ravishing you? Believe me, it takes great self-restraint."

"I don't understand…after all I've done…"

"You wouldn't have," I said, stopping her rant.

"After last night…God, I almost…"

"Don't," I said, closing my eyes. "I don't even want to think about what could have happened. And I would have felt completely responsible."

"For what, my actions?" she asked, confused.

"My…dishonesty. You're right, Gabriella," I stopped her from interrupting me as I saw her open her mouth to say something. "Omission is pretty much the same. I didn't give you a reason to trust me, and I'm sorry."

"And I went and fucked everything up, just like me," she muttered through her tears.

"Christine…"

"No, I did!" She stepped away from me, throwing her arms up. "You kept telling me not to think the worst of you, you kept telling me you wanted to talk…"

I stepped closer to her, leaning in and silencing her with a kiss, teasing her with my lips and teeth.

"What was I saying?" she asked, breathlessly.

I smiled down at her. "Exactly," I said, before leaning in to capture her lips once more.

**I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. It has its moments where it's able to show Troy in a light where he's not a jerk and he does actually care, though his uncertainty is still there and that in itself makes him appear a jerk. Please leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Did you have sex in that bed?" Ryan asked, eyeballing me as we were collecting Gabriella's things. "Dude, if you had sex in that bed, you're so keeping this room."

"No, dickhead, we didn't have sex," I replied, giving him a slight shove.

"Apparently I tried," Gabriella piped up. "Or so I've been told, I think he's lying."

"I'm not lying," I said as I walked past her, kissing her on the cheek. "You want me."

"I was under the influence," she joked.

"Which is why I said no," I whispered in her ear, causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Hey," Kelsi said as she walked into the room. She had a sheepish look about her as she cautiously approached Gabriella, probably assuming Gabriella was still upset with her for keeping information from her. "How are you feeling?"

"With my hands," Gabriella answered, grinning as she saw the blush that came to my cheeks, thinking about last night.

"You're going up to your suite then?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "We stayed in Kelsi's room last night, you know…just in case."

"Which means I don't have to ask if you had sex in my room," I said, laughing as Ryan shot me a look.

"What, is this musical rooms or something?" Gabriella asked a short time later as we were leaving Ryan's room.

"After what happened last night, we were just…avoiding, you know…"

"The press? Do you think they could get up there?"

"Probably not, but…"

"You were avoiding more than the press," she said, cutting me off. We stepped into the elevator, going up one floor to get to my room.

"Yes," I said finally as the door to my room closed.

"Jess?" she asked. "Or John?"

"Both," I admitted. "I wanted to rip his fucking head off, you know? Well minus the fact that he's built like a giant and would kill me."

"He's not, and he wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow at her first comment. "I just danced with him, Troy. You saw the extent of what happened."

I avoided commenting further as the elevator doors opened and we made our way to my suite. I set her bag by the door and reached around her to help her close the door, keeping my arm propped on the door effective pinning her in. She stood there, our eyes locked. I dropped my gaze to her lips before smirking and pushing myself upright, walking across the room to the couch and sitting down. I patted the couch beside me.

"If you can keep your hands to yourself, I'll let you sit beside me," I said, winking at her.

"Oh, whatever," she replied. "You and your damn ego, like it needs any more stroking."

"That wasn't my ego you were stroking last night, sweetheart," I quipped. "Or do you need to be told about that, too? Like you don't fucking remember." She sat down on the far side of the couch and I laughed, grabbing her shirt and pulling her to my side. I leaned back and propped my feet up on the coffee table, holding her close as I used the remote to turn on the TV.

"I have to keep my hands to myself and you get to do this?" she asked.

"No," I said, drawing the word out. She looked up at me. "I get to do…this," I said, pushing her back on the couch, pinning her arms above her head, and lying on top of her. My face was mere inches from her as we breathed as one.

"You, sir…are an insufferable tease," she said.

"No, I…am simply getting even…" My voice trailed off as I began leaving small kisses on her forehead, down her cheek, shifting slightly to gain better access to her neck. "Aren't you…" I kissed right below her earlobe. "…so lucky…" I moved slightly lower, nibbling in a line along her neck where I knew she was so sensitive. "…that I'm…" I used my tongue to tease the spot where her pulse was. "…a complete gentleman."

"Gentleman my ass." She moaned as I kissed along her jaw line to the other side of her neck.

"Mmmm, but I am." I started lower on her neck this time, beginning at the base. "No matter…" I started suckling, attempting to leave my mark. "…how many times…" Again, with the spot where her pulse was hammering now. "…you said please…" She whimpered as I made my way up the side of her neck. "…please…" I felt her arms straining to break free under my hands as I kissed up her ear. "…please…" I felt her hips start moving beneath mine as I breathed in her ear. "…I still said…" My face was hovering above hers, one slight movement by either of us and our lips would be together. "…no."

I gave her a smirk as I pushed myself off her and walked across the room.

"Oh, you asshole," she muttered breathlessly as I grabbed a drink from the refrigerator.

"SUCKS, doesn't it?" I asked, pointing at her accusingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied innocently, still lying down as I downed half a bottle of water, hoping the coldness of it would calm me down. That little move had cost me as well.

"Suuuure you don't," I said, my eyebrow raised at her. I adjusted my jeans to accommodate myself better. "You are the epitome of evil, just so you fucking know."

"I am no such thing," she protested, biting her bottom lip as she stared at me propped against the wall.

I frowned and looked down at my feet for a moment before looking back up to meet her eyes. "I hated seeing his hands on you." She sat up slowly, watching me. "He should have never touched you, not like…" I trailed off for a moment, replaying the events of last night. "I don't know if that's what got to me, or if it was…"

"Or if it was what?" she asked.

"If it was how you were touching him."

"And now you know," she said, keeping my eye contact.

"Now I know what?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"How I felt," she replied. "For me to see you with Jess, not just last night, but at the hotel in Albuquerque. How you didn't even tell me she was going to be here and then she tells me…"

"…that she's marrying Trav…Troy," I finished for her, catching myself with Burke's name.

"But there's a difference," she continued. "I don't have a history with John, and you have yet to say whether or not you're over Jess."

"Touche," I whispered. "It's…it's complicated, Gabi, I'm not going to lie and say that it's all cut and dry. But she's happy, and I'm…not…replacing her, and I know that doesn't make sense, but…"

"What?" she cut me off.

"When I left Florida," I began, "I was an absolute fucking mess. And I met Elizabeth, and things just…well, things were. And after awhile I thought, what the hell…you know, my past…Jess…it was over, so I put my heart on the line. Again." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "And I've told you about that, about her, so you know how much of a success that was." I narrowed my eyes slightly at her as we remembered all those phone conversations we had had, seeming a lifetime ago.

"I remember," she said softly.

"I've never lived the life of a monk, at least not since all this…success, if you will. But…my heart was never on the line. I wouldn't let it be." I looked over at her again. "I don't know why I've been so reluctant to talk to you about this. I've never had to worry about putting my guard up with you, never had to…pretend...anything. Not all those years ago," I paused, tilting my head slightly, "and not now. When it comes down to it, you're right up there, one of the only women I've ever been honest with, and I mean…God, that sounds wrong considering what we've been through, doesn't it?"

"Yes and no," she answered. I walked over and knelt before her, gently holding her hands.

"Minus the lack of communication…when I'm with you, it's because I want to be with you. Not Jess, not anyone else. You."

She kissed me then, still holding my hands as she tease my lips open with hers, sighing as our kiss depended. I backed away, reluctantly, smiling softly as I traced the side of her face lightly with my fingertip.

"I know I've told you that I'm sorry," she said, "but I feel I owe you more than that."

I shook my head in return. "You don't," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't owe you, or you don't want to hear the explanation?"

"Both? I just don't know if…"

"Jess isn't the only one you have a problem getting over," she stated. "I'm not Elizabeth, Troy. The things I said, the things I did…it was out of hurt, and out of anger, but I wouldn't…I couldn't be with anyone else. And yes, it was a really fucking stupid…game, for lack of a better word, but I wanted you to hurt the way I did. And that was wrong, regardless of the circumstances."

I was quiet for a moment, taking in all she had just told me. "I suppose…" I stopped a moment. "Yeah, I know…I still have a problem with the whole Liz thing, I know." I laughed softly, running my fingers through my hair. "Fuck, aren't we just a pair? What about you, do you have any demons from your past that you're running from?"

"Just myself," she answered honestly. "And that's not…Okay, it's relevant, but…"

"In time," I said, pulling her in for another soft kiss. "But for now…don't kill me, you were supposed to be at that seminar and I have to get down to the local TV station, so…you rest."

"Yes sir." She laid back on the couch as I stood up, my eyes taking in the length of her. "What are you doing?"

"Contemplating whether or not to cancel." I said, thinking about how bad I would love to just stay here with her, rather than go to this TV interview Steven had scheduled for me while here. I had only agreed to it because I figured I would need something to do while Gabriella was busy.

"Go," she said, swatting at my legs. "I've caused you enough trouble this weekend."

"Don't sweat it," I said, smiling at her. "You're worth it," I replied honestly.

I walked out the door, heading for the TV station, missing her already and anticipating her being there when I got back so we could finish out our weekend on a good note - no more interruptions.

**Please review! If I work extra hard, I might have another update before the evening is out :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

I quickly finished the interview and headed back to my hotel, excited to spend the rest of the day with Gabriella. I felt like even though our weekend had been interrupted by a few bumps in the road, we were back on the right track, and I wanted to finish out our weekend like that.

I got back to my room, using my keycard to unlock the door and turned the handle. I was trying to be quiet in case Gabriella was asleep. I was smiling to myself, truly thankful for the time we had been given, but also just completely happy to be spending that time alone with her. However, when I looked up, not only was she awake, but she wasn't alone.

Jess was there.

I stopped when I saw her, Jess smiling sweetly at me. What was she doing here? And why did Gabriella look so upset? What had went on while I had been gone?

I returned Jess's smile before speaking up.

"What are you doing here, Jess?"

She walked over and gave me a hug, which I returned uncomfortably. "Well I was hoping to get to talk to you…" She glanced over at Gabriella. "…alone." I looked over toward Gabriella. She had her head down, looking toward her lap, fiddling with her hands. My heart broke seeing her like that. It was obvious something had happened while I was gone, and I was going to find out what it was, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Well, I'm pretty booked this weekend. It's going to have to wait," I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gabriella look up and stare at me. I turned and locked eyes with her, surprise written in her expression. I smiled at her. I was going to keep my promise. The rest of this weekend while she was here was going to be her weekend, no one else's.

"But I'm supposed to leave in a few hours," she said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to have this conversation over the phone. I don't have time, Jess."

She let out a sigh before glancing at Gabriella momentarily, an unfamiliar expression in her eyes. "When do you leave tomorrow? Will you have time to talk before you leave?"

I also sighed before answering. She wasn't going to give up, and I still wasn't happy with her after this morning's conversation. "I have a couple hours to spare tomorrow."

"Okay, why don't you just give me a call when you become available and we'll meet up for coffee or something so we can talk."

"Okay," I said, still not completely comfortable with it, but knowing I needed to listen. She was, after all, a friend.

She said her goodbyes and headed out the door.

I turned and looked at Gabriella.

"Why didn't you just talk with her today?" she asked, patting the seat next to her on the couch.

I walked over sitting down on the couch, one foot under me as I faced her. I took her hands in mine and gently rubbed them, looking her in the eye. "Because this weekend is about us, about you. And today I intend on spending time with you and only you, no one else, no interruptions." She had tears spring to her eyes as I said that. I meant every word. "How long was she here?"

"The entire time you were gone."

I was surprised. "I'm sorry. Why did she stay, knowing I wasn't here?" She took a deep breath, looking down to where our hands were joined in her lap. I let go of one of her hands to lift her face up so I could meet her eyes. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and sadness filled her eyes. "What did she say?" I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

She took another breath before starting. "She told me you were out of my league…that I didn't deserve you. She told me I wasn't good enough for you. And that if you had to pick between the two of us, you definitely wouldn't pick me."

Anger was surging through me. How dare she come in here and treat Gabriella like that?

"I picked you today didn't I?" She smiled slightly at this, nodding, though I don't think I had her convinced. I faced forward on the couch, pulling her toward me so she was snuggled up into my side. "Promise me something."

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

I wiped her remaining tears from her face with my thumb. "Promise me that you'll try to stop thinking so low of yourself. You're beautiful, Gabi, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

She gave me a forced smile. "Would you promise me something?"

"Anything," I whispered in her ear, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Promise me that tomorrow when you go to talk to her that we'll talk about it."

"I promise."

We sat on the couch for a long time after that, just enjoying the peace and comfort we had just being together in the quiet suite. We finally decided to turn on the TV and enjoy the rest of our day together.

We found several news and entertainment channels replaying a cell phone video someone had of the two of us at the elevator the previous night when I had been taking Gabriella up to my room after she'd been drugged. I had been making the 'oh sure now' joke when the video was taken. "Watch this…the look on your face," I pointed to the TV. "That look is priceless. You know you wanted to laugh."

Gabriella was still curled up into my side, my arm resting behind her comfortably, my fingers twirling in her hair lazily.

"But they also saw pieces of the argument before we ever went into the club," she reminded me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said, kissing the top of her head lightly. "See, that proves we knew each other, and you weren't…"

"Some cheap skank you picked up in a bar," she cut me off.

I nudged her in the side. "Stop talking like that," I chided her.

"Many things have been said about the dress…and not just on TV."

"That dress is hot. Especially all folded up sitting beside that bathtub," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Perv," she teased, laughing as I reached over and poked her side.

"You don't mind staying in?" I asked. She shot me an incredulous look.

"After last night? You're kidding, right?"

"Just checking," I said with a smile.

"And what about you? You don't mind?" She looked up at me and I leaned down to place a kiss against her lips.

"This is what I came here for," I replied. "So…other things got in the way." I shrugged, giving her a half-smirk. "I came out here to see you, spend time with you…like this."

"Minus five tons of salt on the popcorn," she joked, then accepted the few kernels I placed in her mouth, as she licked my fingers in the process. My heart sped up at the contact.

"And the beer on the couch," I added with a grin. "Then again…nah, I'm already in trouble for the last hotel room we shared."

"When did…oh." She blushed. I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised and slightly offended she would have forgotten already. "Well, that room fared better than my headboard did." I laughed.

"I'd say sorry," I began, as I tangled my fingers in her hair, "but I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Technically," I said, remembering how I had said we shouldn't have slept together that first night, "I'm not sorry about either time. I'm only sorry about the…complications? And I'm not even sure if that's the word I'm looking for."

"Complications," she repeated, studying my face.

"This whole miscommunication thing," I clarified. "You know, the one I'm out here to fix, fine job I did in the beginning as I failed miserably." A tear escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheek. "If it was working, you wouldn't be crying," I said, keeping my voice gentle along with my touch as I reached over with my free hand to catch the tear with my fingertip. "I don't want you to be sad, Christine."

"Right now, right at this moment…I'm about the furthest from sad I could be." Even though she was crying, I knew what she meant. I pulled her into my arms as she turned to straddle me, kissing me with all she had.

My arms closed around her, hands wide, as I held her to me, our kisses full of feeling…emotion, rather than passion. I pulled back slightly, buring my face into the crook of her neck and just held her. At this point she was the most precious thing to me. She was still straddling me, stroking my hair. I breathed her in before sitting back, studying her.

"I've kept telling myself I was going to behave," I said, my hands lightly caressing her back. "Not that I trusted myself to…but I have the best of intentions."

She tilted her head slightly holding my gaze. She had to feel exactly how hard it was for me at this moment from her current position on my lap. One wrong move from her would send me barreling towards the edge. "Mind if I ask why?"

"This…isn't why I cam here…Christine, don't move like that please…" I slid my eyes shut as she readjusted her position, get more comfortable, but into a definitely more arousing position for both of us. I opened my eyes partially. My voice was hoarse, raspy, when I finally asked, "What have you done to me?"

She caressed the side of my face with her fingertips, tracing along the edge of my jaw. Our eyes never lost contact as she answered me honestly. "All I've ever done is love you."

My hands stilled and my breath quickened at her words. I opened my mouth to reply, but wasn't sure if my reply was the best at this moment in time. I cared about her so much, I honestly did. But I just couldn't say that I loved her, not yet. We both just remained silent, breathing in unison.

I sat up straighter, pulling her to me, my lips teasing her with soft, sweet kisses. There was no rush right now. In this moment, time was on our side. We had no interruptions. It was just the two of us. I took my time exploring her, my hands cupping her face as our kisses grew longer. I could feel her heart pounding as her chest was pressed firmly against my own. One of my hands trailed down, grasping her hip has the other moved around, my fingers tangling in her hair, holding her closer as I deepened our kiss.

I could hear her breath coming in short gasps as I held her to me, exploring her with my lips and tongue, lightly nipping at her neck as I pulled her head back gently by her hair. I heard her emit soft whimpers and moans, which only fueled the fire that was burning inside of me. I wasn't going to let go of her, not now, not ever.

I leaned back into the cushions of the couch, pulling her with me. My hand on her hip began to guide our bodies as we began to move against one another, clothing and all. She kept trying to take things further, but I was determined to just enjoy what we had for right now…in this moment. I wasn't here so we could have sex. I was here so we could make sure everything was worked out between us. But kissing was okay, right?

I dropped my hand from her hair, letting it trail down to cup her breast. I heard her whimper as I gently kneaded it in my hand. I let out a soft laugh, knowing that now I had her literally in the palm of my hand. I pushed my hips forward a little harder into her.

"Please," she whispered against my lips. I pushed forward again. "God, Troy, please," she breathed as I latched my mouth to her neck, lightly biting as I continued to move against her.

I felt her hand move down between us and try to remove the barriers that were preventing us from being skin to skin. I caught her wrist and pinned it behind her, finding her lips once more with mine. I turned us together as one, gently laying her back on the couch.

I was lying half on top of her, being cautious not to put all my weight on her. My hand was free to roam as it pleased, but we were so close, she was unable to reach anything.

"Please…" I heard her beg once again as my hand moved south and reached in between her legs, moving against her even with her pants in the way. "Troy…don't make me wait…please…"

I was kissing the outer edges of her ear as my hand slowly made its way down the front of her pants, slipping beneath her silk panties, and stopping just shy of her core. I was pressed up against her. I could tell she was wanting this just as much as I did.

She grasped my wrist, trying everything to get my hand to move, but I held it firmly in place. I began to leave another wet trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned in frustration as I smiled against her skin, then finally acquiesced her pleas, my fingers moving against her.

I watched her as she almost seemed to go into shock at the contact. She held her breath and her eyes rolled back. "Breathe, Christine," I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath in, a small moan escaping when she breathed out.

"Troy, please…please…"

"It's okay," I said, my voice low. I placed light kisses by her ear, and she whimpered, pleading with me again. I knew what she wanted. I wanted it just as bad as she did. But this weekend was about her. "Just let go, Christine…let go…" She shook her head slightly, her breathing becoming more and more labored as she let out another louder moan that I captured with a kiss. She grabbed onto my hand, holding me closer as I saw her start to head towards the edge, almost ready to go over, but still resisting. I trailed kisses back to her neck, my lips still on her skin as I said, "Let me see you fly…it's okay, Christine…I'm here to catch you…"

She cried out, arching her back as I saw wave after wave of ecstasy take over her, her body tense and trembling beneath me. I placed soft kisses on her face, lips, and neck as my fingers kept working their magic on her until she was finally still, panting and sighing in my arms. When she finally opened her eyes, I studied her, making eye contact. "Beautiful." I kissed her deep and slow, pulling her up against me.I had a sheen of sweat on my forehead as we laid there. That had cost me a lot of self restraint as I laid there and made her fly, but it had been well worth it. To see her completely lost and completely satisfied…

We laid there kissing for the next hour, still fully clothed, just enjoying being in one another's embrace…enjoying the feelings each of us made the other have. She had finally managed to remove my shirt by this point, my skin now completely covered in sweat as I fought against all the desires that were coursing through my body. How I had managed to restrain myself up to this point, I'll never know.

After the two hour mark, we were found in the middle of my queen-sized bed, skin to skin. "I didn't bring you…here to do this…" I said. It was true. I didn't want her to go home regretting the time she had spent with me. I pushed her damp curls from her forehead, placing sweet, soft kisses where they had been. Her hips continued to move against mine, wanting me to be inside of her, and whimpering when I shook my head 'no'. My breathing had become labored, but I kept kissing her, not able to get enough of her kisses, and pressed up against her without entering.

"If this…isn't what…you intended, then why…"

"Because I want to," I moaned, pulling her even closer, close enough that one slight move of our hips and I would be entering her. I looked at her, how beautiful this woman beneath me was and thought about how lucky I was that she would want to spend her weekend with me.

My train of thought was interrupted my her flipping us over. I was slightly caught of guard, but my shock soon turned into pleasure as I felt her slip over me, finding myself buried deep inside of her. I arched my neck and back, grabbing onto her hips as she began to move over me. "Gabriella…Christine…"

"Do you want me to stop?" she breathed into my ear. I rolled her over in reply, knowing I was too far gone by this point. I pushed further and further into her as she clung to me.

"I…missed you…God, I missed you," I moaned, kissing her, my hands grasping onto her tightly, afraid she would be gone if I let go. It wasn't just this part of her that I missed. I missed everything about her when I couldn't see her. We were soon flying together, as we brought each other to complete ecstasy.

We laid there afterwards, slowly becoming aware of our surroundings, breathing returning to normal. I propped myself up on one elbow, smiling down at her. I was falling for this woman, and I was falling fast. I gently pushed her curls back again, wanting to see everything about that beautiful face of hers. My fingers lingered on her skin. She returned my smile, kissing my fingertips as I trailed them over her lips. Her smile spoke wonders, but there were still doubts left unvoiced in her eyes, I could tell.

This woman loved me. That thought alone made my heart soar. I just hoped she would be patient enough to stick around and let me work out all these new feelings I was having, but unfortunately I couldn't ask her to do that.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

"I think I have everything," she was saying as she stepped out of the washroom, freshly showered, and looking absolutely radiant the next morning. I showered before I had even woke her up. I was sitting on the couch as she was packing up her last few things. "Kelsi normally double checks me, but since someone didn't wake me up in time…"

"You were tired," I replied, standing up and walking over to her, putting my arms around her.

"How very presumptuous of you, sir," she joked, even though she knew she couldn't deny it. Neither of us had gotten much sleep last night, but what little sleep I did get was the best I had gotten in a long time. I flashed her a cocky grin, thinking about our night, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Told you time wasn't on our side," I said softy, brushing my lips across hers before walking over and answering the door. Kelsi rushed in, giving me a quick one-armed hug before walking quickly to Gabriella.

"We have got to hurry, we're going to miss our plane," she said quickly. It almost sounded like one whole word.

"Relax, Kelsi," Gabriella said with a smile. "It's all good, we'll make it."

"Oh…God, who are you and what did Troy do with Gabriella?" she asked, then shook her head. "Scratch that, I don't want to hear it."

"Chicken," I muttered, laughing when she flipped me off.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Gabriella teased her, Kelsi's cheeks turning pink. "Uh huh, you just shut the hell up. I got my things together."

"A…hem…" I cleared my throat, smirking at Gabriella.

"Troy…got my things together, and now we're ready to go."

"And you have everything?" Kelsi asked. I handed Gabriella's return ticket to her and smiled at Kelsi - my brother's non-girlfriend.

"Now she does," I answered.

"Okay…then…we have to go!" she exclaimed, picking up Gabriella's bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"Guess it's time," Gabriella said to me with a shrug. I leaned in for one last soft, lingering kiss.

"Until later," I whispered against her lips, wishing she didn't have to go.

"Of course." She and Kelsi went rushing through the door when she turned around suddenly.

"I'll tell you all about it," I said with a smile, leaning up against the doorframe, knowing she was worried about my conversation with Jess. She smiled in response.

I turned back around and walked into the room, closing the door. I let out a deep sigh. I was missing her already. And I wasn't entirely looking forward to the talk with Jess, not after what Gabriella told me yesterday. I just couldn't imagine Jess saying all those things. The Jess I knew wouldn't do that, wouldn't stoop that low. But Gabriella wouldn't lie to me…

I needed answers…I had to know…

I met Jess at a coffee shop up the street from the hotel. We decided to get our coffee to go and take a walk down the strip in the quiet where we didn't have to worry about everyone hearing our conversation.

"Well…what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to get the conversation started, but also just trying to get it over with.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

I let out a sigh. "Jess, just get to the point."

She nodded, looking everywhere but at me for a few moments before finally turning and making eye contact, grabbing my hand. "Troy, Burke and I aren't together anymore."

I stopped in the middle of sidewalk. "What?"

"Burke and I are no longer, Troy. We called off the engagement yesterday morning. I just didn't love him. If I'm going to get married, I want it to be with someone I love whole-heartedly. And besides, you saw him at the party the other night. He was drunk the entire time and didn't pay me any attention. That's how it's been recently."

I felt sorry for her. I just didn't understand how a guy could string a woman along like that and then just dump her. But then I thought about what John had said to me the night he had come to check on Gabriella. _"Man, I can tell you care about her, but your heart isn't fully in it. You need to figure out what you want and stop dragging her along for the ride before she's the one who gets hurt."_

John was right. I was doing the same thing to Gabriella that Burke had done to Jess. She was probably sitting on her plane right now, wondering how this conversation was going. But I didn't want it to be anything I would regret in the end. I wanted it to be something I could tell Gabriella about at the end of the day, all honesty, and hopefully no more confusion.

I looked back up at Jess. "I'm sorry, Jess. I've always known he was a jerk, even in high school. But I thought you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I was happy, Troy. Until I connected back with you. And then I started having all these doubts and I started seeing all these things about him that I didn't want in a relationship. I remembered what we used to have and that just wasn't in our relationship at all."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, honestly. Take some time to myself, maybe."

I nodded and we continued walking down the sidewalk. "So was there anything else you were wanting to talk about?"

"Troy, what are you doing with that woman?"

"That woman's name is Gabriella. And I really like her."

"Do you really think she's the woman for you?"

I hesitated. "I…I don't know."

"Troy…she doesn't know you the way I do. All she cares about is 'Troy the Rock Star'."

"See…that's where you're wrong," I said, pointing at her. "I believe she does see me for who I am. She has all along. And that was the beauty of how our relationship started. She didn't know me as Troy Bolton, Rock Star when we first started talking again. She didn't even know my name. She got to know the real me before knowing who I was professionally." I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair.

"Troy, I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Jess said, stepping closer once again.

"I appreciate that, Jess. But you can't keep trying to protect me. If I'm making a mistake, then I'm going to have to make it," I said, growing frustrated that she was trying to figure out my life for me.

"Troy, I just want what's best for you."

"And you seem to know what's best for me, Jess?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. "What about when I needed someone the most when Daniel died? Where were you then?"

"Don't you dare try to turn that around on me, Troy Bolton. I was there for you and you just kept pushing me away," she said, pointing a finger into my chest.

"But even then, you didn't stick around and try to get through to me. You just left, right in the middle of it all, leaving me even more distraught than before."

Jess sighed, looking down, and nodded. She looked back up at me. "You're right, Troy. I did leave you in the middle of one of the worst times. I took the easy road out and I've regretted that for the longest time." Jess looked down. "I'm sorry, Troy. I just don't think I can bear to see you with her."

"So you don't want to be with me, but you don't want her or possibly anyone else to be with me either?"

"That's not what I said. But if we're going to be completely honest, I don't know if I will ever be able to handle seeing you with someone unless that someone were me."

"What are you trying to say, Jess?"

"I…I'm not sure…" She locked eyes with me. The next thing I knew our lips were locked against one another's. It was a blast to the past as we stood there kissing, but it also made me realize that I really didn't know what I wanted. I wanted Gabriella, but I was still in love with Jess and the kiss wasn't helping things.

I pulled back quickly from Jess. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"Probably not, but I don't regret it."

"Jess, it shouldn't have happened. I've been so confused lately anyway with both you and Gabriella in my life, and right now that just made things even more complicated for me."

Jess nodded. "I've been confused too. That's another reason why I called off the wedding. I've been wondering if that's why Burke became so distant from me. Maybe I was distant, too. I just kept imagining what would have happened if you and I had stuck it out, if I had stuck with you and we had stayed together."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure. I think it may be best for us to just stay friends, at least for now, until we figure out what we want and we're not so confused anymore."

"I think you're right. I just need some space to myself right now. I have a lot to figure out."

Jess nodded. "Alright then, well…" She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You sir," she said, poking my chest and finally smiling slightly, "have a plane to catch." She stepped closer and gave me a hug, which I returned.

I nodded, realizing we had walked back to the front of the hotel. She walked back inside and I walked on down the sidewalk, trying to clear my thoughts. I walked around for another half-hour before going back to the hotel and getting my things together to head to the airport.

When I finally got back to my apartment later that night, I checked online for any pictures the paparazzi may have picked up of the conversation between Jess and I. I usually wasn't one to look into that sort of thing, but with Gabriella involved, I needed to know what I may be walking into in the case she had already seen them. I loaded up TMZ and saw a few different pictures that had been taken, all making Jess and I appear to have been a couple. One of these happened to be a picture of us kissing, snapped at the perfect moment to make it appear to be a lot more than it actually was.

I called Gabriella. I needed to tell her everything that happened in the conversation with Jess and I. The phone rang a couple of times before I heard her pick it up.

"Ello, Not Telling," I said, forcing my tone to be light, though I wasn't feeling that way at all.

"I've already seen the pictures," she cut me off.

"Fuck," I muttered. "Gabi, I just…I was saying goodbye to her," I said, not really knowing where to start with telling her everything.

"Is that all?" she asked. I paused, not really sure how to answer that. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I said I was going to tell you everything," I spoke up quickly. "And I'm going to…I just want you to know, to understand…I didn't know. I thought you were…"

"I was what?"

"I thought you were just being cheeky…or catty, if you will."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

"When you said she had…"

"…changed her fucking mind," she said through clenched teeth.

"And not that she has, but…"

"She doesn't want you to be with me."

"She didn't say that, Gabi…she said she's…confused, and you know I have been too, and I don't…damnit." I took a deep breath.

"After last night you don't know what you should fucking do, just…perfect."

"No, not after last night, after the last…God, how many years now? You don't get it, you still don't get it even after I tried to tell you."

"And apparently you think I don't deserve any better than to be strung along…again."

"You're wrong," I said, thinking back to the thoughts I had just had that morning.

"No…no, I've been right this whole fucking time."

"Christine…" I just wanted her to hear me out.

"Stop it!" she yelled at me. "My name is Gabriella. Just like with Travis, you need to get it right."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed, head in my hands.

"No, that's the problem with you," she continued, her voice dripping with venom. "You're not sorry; you're so used to things being handed to you, women throwing themselves at you, people bending to your every whim."

"You know better," I said, knowing she knew the real me, and that didn't describe me at all.

"No, what I know is you've expected me to understand that you'd rather be with Jessica…""I didn't say that.""You don't have to," she said, tears heard in her voice.

"Gabriella, everything I have said to you has been the truth."

"It's what you're not saying that tells the whole story," she pointed out. I sighed quietly.

"I have some time off soon…" I said, hoping for another opportunity at fixing things.

"Don't." I could hear her crying now. "I can't go through this again."

"Gabriella…"

"What is it going to take for you to see?" she asked. "You are just setting yourself up, Troy. And when I'm not there anymore, how soon before Jessica changes her mind? Again."

"No there…" I whispered. I couldn't bear the though of her not being in my life anymore.

"You have to choose. Yeah, I'm being that girl, Troy, and before you say I have no right, you need to put yourself in my shoes." I heard her take a deep breath. "I'm not kidding myself, though. I know all about your history, I know I can't compete."

"Stop."

"No…no, I can't," she said. "I can't stop because you…damnit, you made me believe, and right now part of me really hates you for it."

"I never made any promises to you.""Touché," she replied. "I just can't keep doing this, I can't stay on your fucking string."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"I want what I felt last night bottled up at my disposal whenever I need to feel happy. I want that freedom…to love like it's never going to hurt."

"But it does," I said, thinking back to all the relationships I'd had in the past where I could say I honestly loved someone…even family relationships.

"Troy, I have to go."

"Don't say it," I cut her off.

"Those pictures said it for me."

"No…no, they didn't."

"Troy, I…"

"Damnit, give me…time. I'm being honest with you, Gabriella. I need…time. Please." She was silent and I wondered for a moment whether she had actually hung up, but then I heard a soft sigh. "You know…the optimist in me, it's gonna take that as a yes, okay?" I sniffled, wiping the tears from my face that had been slowly slipping from my eyes the last couple of minutes. "So, I wanted you to know…that I'm happy that you were here, and…I'm sorry that everything got so fucked up…and…that thing? That thing you want so badly? Yeah, I want it, too. So, until later…okay? Until later." I didn't wait for a reply as I hung up the phone, letting all the tears go that I had actually managed to hold back.

I laid back on the bed, sobbing, wondering if I had just lost her completely.

An hour later, I sat up on the bed, emotionally drained. I had to take some time to clear my mind. I had to figure out all these feelings…and soon.

**Thanks for reading! I think this was the hardest chapter for me to write. I wanted to get the conversation between Troy and Jess just right and tried several different scenarios before settling on this one…still not sure it was the perfect scenario, but it will have to do…**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Nearly a month had passed since that weekend in Las Vegas. Gabriella and I had only talked briefly. I called her at least once a week to keep in contact with her and make amends, but each time it was niceties and formalities all over again.

Steven made sure I still had my week off, making sure not to schedule anything that week. Everyone in my crew had the week off, so we were all able to spend time with our families. I flew to Florida and spent some time with my parents. It was nice to get some quality time with them…but it wasn't where I was wanting to be at that time.

Ryan and Kelsi were still doing their non-relationship thing, dating and acting like a couple, but refusing to call it that. They saw each other on a regular basis, so when I went to Florida, they both happened to be there. Kelsi didn't mention Gabriella much. She said Gabriella had basically shut herself off, still upset by Kelsi knowing more than she did when it came to the weekend in Vegas.

Jess and I had talked a few times over that time period as well, talking more about our breakup, Gabriella, and the time in between us saying goodbye and meeting up again. That was the extent of our conversations. No talk of our futures or how we were feeling about our current situations. We were both still confused.

It had been a couple of days since I had last tried to contact Gabriella, our conversation having been extremely brief, nothing more than asking how each other was. There were many topics we both tried to avoid talking about, therefore not leaving much that we actually could say.

I had just gotten back from my time off and was sitting at home. My family had told me I had changed, seemed more depressed than normal and were worried about me. I told them I was fine, but knew that my attitude was all based off of not being able to talk to Gabriella. I missed her conversations. They always made my day. She usually found some way to make me laugh and feel better, even though I was always stressed out by my job. But with each show I did and each day that went by, I no longer had that to look forward to. I decided to try to contact Gabriella to try to make a little more progress with her.

I dialed the still familiar numbers, the phone ringing a couple times before I heard her answer.

"I'm glad you called," she said.

"Really?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. "So…then you don't mind that I have?"

"No…I was just thinking about you."

"I'd be flattered if you didn't sound so sad."

"I was…reminiscing," she said.

"Ah…" I said, wondering what she was thinking about.

"About the hospital, in Florida."

"Oh," I said, surprised since it wasn't a topic we ever mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here in the Gardens and…I wanted to apologize to you, explain a little of what was going on."

"I was going to say you don't owe me an explanation, but I'm afraid if I do that then you will go back to not talking to me."

"I'd be flattered if you didn't sound so sad," she tried to joke. I made no reply, it was no laughing matter. I really was sad that we had not talked. "I suppose it would be pointless to tell you how messed up I was; that was pretty evident…but…I wasn't honest with you when I told you why I was there."

"I…kinda gathered that, yeah."

"My Dad…My Dad had been sick for a very, very long time, as long as I could remember. He'd said so many times he was ready to go, and as much as that selfish part of me wanted him around, seeing him like that…it hurt, it hurt beyond…well, beyond the telling of it. Others in my family," she continued, "they kept pushing these treatments, even when he wasn't able to speak for himself any…more." I heard her take a deep shuddering breath.

"Gabi, you don't have to…"

"No, it's okay, I want to," she cut me off. "I do, because it's been eating me up inside. I was so…so very angry, I kept saying to myself that it shouldn't be Dad in that bed it should be Her, for keeping him alive when it hurt so much for him. So, see…when I told you…I said it was my mom, and it was mean and spiteful and wrong and…"

"You were a Daddy's girl then?"

"Oh God, yes, he spoiled me fucking rotten," she said with a laugh. "He was always so kind, so loving. He knew…he knew he didn't have forever, and he tried to cram forever in the few short years we had."

We were both silent, each knowing exactly what that felt like.

"And… then, I was dishonest with you, not that it's exactly something new considering what else I've done…"

"Gabi, don't…it's so…inconsequential now…what?" I asked as I heard her start laughing.

"Get out of my head," she giggled. "And it does matter, it matters to me, and the guilt has been eating away at me."

"Not to sound philosophical, or like some damn shrink, but I understand…I think if I were in your shoes, I could have easily done the same thing. And don't think I'm just saying that to you."

"No, you wouldn't," she said, taking a deep breath. "But that night…at the restaurant…That night that I interrupted your anniversary dinner with…with Jess, the phone call? The one I wouldn't tell you about?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"That was Lisa, my sister. Dad had… um, he…"

"Gabi, I'm so sorry…God, I was there, I was right there and…"

"What was I supposed to say? Gee, Troy, thank you so much for being there for me, but I lied out my ass to you? Oh, and yeah…I got the lecture from Lisa about how I was out whoring around…I just didn't want to feel anymore, I didn't want to hurt anymore. And…there you were."

"The timing sucked," I stated honestly.

"So did my behavior," she added. "And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Gabriella, not over that."

"Yes I do, over that and so much more."

"If anyone should be apologizing here, it's me." I kept my voice soft as I spoke to her, my emotions beginning to run wild as I listened to her. Jackie came in the room behind me, noisily, carrying a pile of papers and notes.

"Ah, duty calls," she said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I just got back."

"Did you enjoy your time off?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, surprise evident in her voice.

"There was somewhere I wanted to be but was told emphatically no."

She was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Say you did…What then, Troy? What…then?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Then we're at an impasse."

"Again," I added with a laugh. Jackie was barking orders at a couple other young guys that came in. I sighed, swearing under my breath, thinking that as long as those guys were around I never had any peace and quiet. Jackie looked over at me and signaled he needed me to hurry and pointed at the papers. "Hold on," I said, covering the mouthpiece and asking Jackie for another minute. He told me no.

"It's okay," I heard her say.

"No, it's not," I replied, frustrated. "I haven't talked to you in…God, in forever…"

"We spoke a couple days ago," she corrected me.

"But we didn't…talk."

"We'll talk later," she said.

"Will we really? Or will it be niceties and formalities all over again?"

"What do you want from me, Troy?"

"I just…miss you…I miss you," I said, feeling the sudden need to pour my heart out to her.

We were both silent for a moment.

"I just miss you," I repeated. She still had yet to say anything. "Gabi?" I asked, wondering if she had hung up.

"I miss you, too," she finally said, causing the first true smile to form on my face in a month.

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Two thirty five rolled around and I found myself calling Gabriella once again. I told her I would call her and now I couldn't wait to hear her voice.

"Listen, Not John…if you're gonna be calling me at this ungodly hour all over again, it would be nice for a liiiiitle bit of warning, 'kay?"

"Well, alrighty then," I quipped back. "Hey, Not Telling…remember when you said I could call whenever I pleased? Well…I…um, please. There's your damn warning."

"Alright, Smart Ass, what are you up to?" she asked.

"Six foot…even? Maybe? I dunno, I haven't measured myself in awhile. Oh, and Jackie says hello," I said, as Jackie smirked at me knowing all too well who I was talking to considering my present mood. I never felt like this when I talked to anyone else.

"Hello to Jackie," she replied.

"Hey…Jackie! Not Telling Christine says hello!" I called out to him to his place in the kitchen.

"It's about damned time," Jackie said, and I laughed.

"Apparently I've been getting on everyone's last nerve," I explained.

"You just got back! How could you be on everyone's nerves already?"

"Nah, this has been going on for awhile," I said. "Close to… a month, actually."

"You're pretty much biting the hands that are feeding, clothing, and driving you, so my suggestion would be to chill the fuck out," she teased. "And if I hear about you giving Alfred…er, Jackie a hard time after he took such good care of me, you're going to answer to me, and it won't be pretty."

"Hey, Jackie…bite my lily white ass!" I called out with a genuine laugh.

"You're just testing my patience tonight, aren't you?"

"Whatever it takes," I said softly, meaning every word. "Sooooo," I drew the word out, feeling playful, "what's my punishment?"

"I'm gonna drag your ass back here…"

"Uh huh, okay."

"Up to my bedroom,"

"Iiiinteresting, interesting. Go on," I prodded.

"Tie you up,"

"Really, now?" I said, a grin forming on my face.

"And make you…"

"What?" I asked, getting excited visualizing this.

"Listen to Starship's 'We Built This City' until your ears bleed."

"Aaaahhh, bullshit, cause you'd have to hear it too."

"With headphones on," she added.

"I'll just sing it at the top of my lungs."

"Fine, I'll make it the Spice Girls then."

"What, 'If You Wanna Be My Lover'? I can sing that one too, sweetheart. Try again."

"Hanson's 'MmmBop', over and over and over…"

"Well, now there's a snappy, catchy little tune. You'd get to hear my falsetto for hours, and it would drive…you…crazy."

"Well, fine!" she finally caved, laughing. "Then I'll just…stop speaking to you altogether. There, that will be your punishment."

"That's not funny," I said, my voice soft and low now, growing serious as the smile immediately dropped from my face.

"It wasn't meant to be, hence the whole punishment thing," she said, trying to re-lighten the mood.

"Gabi," I said, my tone serious. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I never, ever set out to intentionally hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I never thought it to be intentional," she admitted. "You don't strike me as the type, and if you had I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"What predicament is that?" I asked, and I heard her sigh.

"This…holding pattern," she said. "This going through hell every time I hear your voice because I can't say what I want to."

"Who says you can't?"

"I do," she replied. "My heart can only take so much."

"I hear ya, I hear ya. I dunno…it's like…once you've been hurt, and I'm saying you as in a collective being…yeah, once you've been hurt, it's just an automatic response to kinda just shut down." Wow, what an admission. But it felt good to just speak freely, openly to her without any hesitation, just the way I've wanted it to be.

"Defense mechanism, I suppose," she added.

"Yeah…um…you know, I didn't mean to wait so long to call you and apologize. After Phoenix, I mean."

"Oh, bullshit, you didn't call until after Ryan told you that I really didn't get my messages," she said.

"True, true…but…well, it's that defense thing." I shrugged. "Which is in its own merit a bit hypocritical I suppose, because I could have handled the situation much differently…I should have handled it differently. There, let me put it that way. Hell, I may have still gotten lucky, who knows?" She laughed. "What? A guy can dream, right?"

"That ball was in your court the whole time," she said with a laugh. "I was already a goner."

"So was I, if you recall my message your absentminded ass couldn't get to. Hey, did you ever figure out your code?" she laughed again.

"No, and no more teasing me about it, you've put me through enough hell over that damn code as it is." I laughed with her then.

"Well, alright…Not Telling Christine Gabriella Elizabeth, I won't tease you at all. Ever again. Scouts honor."

"At least you got all my names right."

"You have to give me credit on that one," I pointed out. "Brownie points of some sort?"

"Depends," she said.

"On what?"

"On what you plan to cash them in on," she answered, a smile evident in her voice.

"Well…give me time and I can get real creative," I said, smiling as well.

"Listen to you! All you ask for is time, you fucker!"

"Tsk tsk, such a potty mouth Ms. Montez."

"And what's my punishment?"

"I'd say I'd never talk to you again, but I'd be lying. I can't do it, I honestly can't. And not just because everyone was giving me hell about my mood either," I added.

"So you called for your fix?" Her question left me speechless as it brought back memories of Vegas. "Troy?" she asked.

"That really is why I went to Vegas…no, not for sex…you know, when I told you I went out there to fix things, I meant it."

"What happened?" she asked.

I sighed, deep and long, as I popped open a bottle of beer. "Travis…Troy, Troy Burke…he was speaking at that seminar that you were going to. I'd said in passing I was going to be in that weekend, and he go this wild hair up his ass to plan a huge engagement party." She remained silent as I talked.

"Jess wanted me there, and I didn't want to say no. It wasn't…Gabi, I didn't go there to pull any shit, I wasn't there to try to stop her from marrying him, that wasn't my intention. I mean, when she met me in Albuquerque, and she was so…so happy…okay, that bothered me. It did at first, but she was happy and I told her that would make me happy for her. You know…she could tell something was different with me too. And I told her." I paused and took a drink.

"I told her…about you," I continued, and then laughed softly. "She was so…pissed at me, Gabi, so fucking pissed. She couldn't believe I was with you…I mean, not with…God, I'm going to end up putting my damn foot back in my mouth, fuck."

"I know I was wrong to not tell you," I said after taking another drink. "And I've paid for it every fucking day, but…I don't know, Gabriella, it's like being between a rock and a hard place, my past and…and…you." My voice was unsteady as I told her that.

I continued on. "But I'm not answering the question, am I? Because you sort of already knew this part, or bits of it." My voice started to waver as my emotions began to overtake me. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I told you that I was going to talk to her, because she'd asked me to. I didn't go in there thinking for one second that I was going to get blindsided like that…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding confused.

"John told you I was looking for her, and I had been. I had been, and I'm not going to lie to you about it, but…I found you. No, don't think like that, not a replacement…not a fucking replacement… I'm just…again, putting my foot in my mouth, so let me get back to what I was saying, okay?"

"She said…" I continued, taking a deep breath, "she said that seeing you, knowing it was you…hurt her, because she couldn't stand to think of…us. And she said she couldn't… couldn't move on until she knew why."

"And that's all it took," she snapped.

"No," I admitted quietly. "We talked, Gabi. About… things, about our breakup, about all the time we hadn't seen each other, about…what we'd meant to each other…"

"Stop…please, just stop," she begged through the tears that were now evident in her voice. "This is why I couldn't… why I didn't want to really talk with you… "

"I just need you to understand,"

"What, that you called me to tell me you're still so in love with your ex? To tell me how your perfect past…let's face it, Troy, it couldn't have been that perfect or it wouldn't be a past… "

"Easy with the temper, Christine," I said, voice low, emotions high. "And please don't put words in my mouth. It's not cut and dry, it's not easy, it's not…" I stopped for a moment. "Gabi," I pleaded, "I swear with everything in me I never meant to hurt you."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Bolton," she said with a harsh laugh. "You only hurt the one you love."

"Is that so?" I asked, but it came out more of a statement.

"What exactly is it that's not so cut and dry, huh Troy?"

"You."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," came her automatic response, just like always.

"Gabi…what about… John?" I heard her take in a deep breath.

"Revenge? Spite? A means to get into that party and see for myself what you wouldn't tell me. Was it right? No. I'm not proud of it either."

"No…not then, you'd already told me about that…" My voice trailed off, afraid to dive any deeper into this topic, afraid of what I would find out. "Gabriella, is there… are you…seeing him?"

"Is that why you called?" she asked. "Wait, I'm sorry…that was just… No. The answer is no."

I let out the breath I had been holding, relieved by her answer. "It's not…why I called, no," I continued. "I just…I couldn't help but think maybe he was the reason you wouldn't talk to me, and it…hurt."

"Aren't you just a mess of contradictions?" she asked.

"At the very least," I said softly.

"I can't wait forever, Troy."

"I know. I don't have the right to ask you to wait, Gabi, I know I don't."

"You're right, you don't," she said.

"Is this why you don't want to see me?"

"No…I think it's best that we don't…"

"Why?" I asked, holding back the tears that had been threatening.

"Because…Because I love you, that's why. And I couldn't be in the same room without reducing myself to some sobbing, babbling idiot telling you that you shouldn't walk away from your future for your past. Because…I'd look into those eyes and I'd beg you to stay, and when you didn't I'd be broken. Even more so than I am now."

"Gabi, I don't know what to…" The tears were pouring down my face now. I couldn't' hold them in any longer. I took a deep breath before continuing. "You'd say all that, huh?"

"Yes, damnit, and I could just…kick your ass over doing this to me." We both laughed then, breaking just a little of the tension.

"You're not going to hang up on me, are you?" I asked, never wanting to let her go, never wanting to hang up the phone.

"Not yet," she replied.

"You'll stay on the phone then, until it's time for you to go?"

"Just like I used to," she said.

"Good."

And she did.

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Jackie and I were currently sitting in my current hotel room, going over some paper work early Thursday afternoon. We were in the middle of a discussion when we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I apologized, pulling it out of my pocket. My face lit up when I saw Gabriella's name, signaling to Jackie I wouldn't be long as I walked into the bedroom to answer the phone.

"Well you're the last person I expected to hear from right now," I said, my smile still intact on my face. It didn't last long, though, when I heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Troy, it's Kelsi." Her voice sounded panicked.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing something was wrong for her to be using Gabriella's phone and calling me in the middle of the day.

"Troy, there's been an accident."

"Oh my god…is Gabi okay?" I asked, beginning to panic, not knowing the extent of anything.

"I'm not sure. But I don't have time for details. I know she has injuries, but Troy…Ryan was driving us. He's not conscious right now, Troy, and he's losing a lot of blood. You need to come to the hospital here in Albuquerque…quick."

"I'm on the first flight," I said as we hung up.

I rushed back in the other room with Jackie, he seeing the look on my face.

"What's up man?"

"Ryan, Kelsi, and Gabriella have been in an accident. I have to get to the hospital. Call Steven and let him know. I'll be in Albuquerque at least for a few days. Cancel all the shows for the next week. I'll keep you guys posted on what's going on. I don't know anything more than that." I quickly grabbed my bag and threw my clothes in it before running to the door. "I'll be on the next flight out of town."

I got to the airport and only had to wait an hour for the next flight to Albuquerque thankfully. A few hours later I was sitting in a cab on my way to the hospital, wondering just what the extent of the injuries was.

When I arrived, I called Gabriella's phone, hoping someone would answer it so I could figure out where everyone was. Kelsi answered.

"Kelsi, where are you guys?"

"Umm…I'm on the 5th floor in the waiting room." I hung up and hurried upstairs to find her, desperate for any information she could give me, any relief for my nerves.

I found her quickly when I got up there, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay? Are Ryan and Gabriella okay?" I asked, wanting all the information at once.

"I'm okay. Ryan is in surgery right now. One of his arteries was cut and he's lost a lot of blood. It's critical, Troy." All the blood drained from my face as I listened to her. He had to be okay. I couldn't lose another brother, I just couldn't.

"I'm hoping to hear something about him soon. He's been in there for a while. They weren't sure how long it would take."

I nodded. "And Gabriella," I asked, tentatively, not sure if I wanted to know after hearing about Ryan.

"Gabriella is going to be okay. She's in recovery right now. She came out of surgery okay."

I let out a breath of relief knowing she was okay, but was still concerned she had to have surgery. "Surgery for what?"

"Ruptured spleen. It's going to take her a while to mend, but she'll be okay. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. You should be able to go see her in about an hour."

I nodded again. "Kelsi, what happened?" I needed to know.

We sat there in that waiting room together as she recounted what exactly had happened. She took a deep breath before beginning. "We had been out to lunch, the three of us plus Dr. Craig."

I stiffened at the mention of him, wondering how he got brought into the equation, but pushing that thought aside for later.

Kelsi was continuing. "We had left to head here actually to get Gabi's car since she had the afternoon off. She had ridden with John to come meet us for lunch and had planned on coming back to work, but John had told her he had gotten her the afternoon off so that we could spend it together." She stopped to take a deep breath, her voice beginning to waver as she spoke. "We were going through a stop light when someone ran the red light and hit us on Ryan's side in his door. I saw them coming, yelling for Ryan to watch out, but it was too late. The glass from the windows cut Ryan up. He was unconscious. Gabi blacked out as well. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt though. She came to long enough to tell me to apply pressure to Ryan and try to stop the bleeding. Troy…she was amazing. Even in her pain, she was still trying to do what she could to help Ryan."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. That was my Gabi. I reached over and hugged Kelsi to me, both of us letting our tears go as we waited to hear some kind of report on either one of the people we cared about.

Kelsi decided to take a walk as we waited, making sure the nurses had one of our phone numbers in case the doctor came out to talk to someone. I told her I was going to walk down to check on Gabriella.

As I walked down the hallway of the ward I was told Gabriella was located in, I was surprised to find John there.

"Troy?" he said as I walked towards him. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be with Ryan?"

"Ryan is still in surgery right now. I thought I would check on Gabriella."

"You should leave. She doesn't want to see you."

I glared at him. "How would you know that?"

"Because I know Gabriella, and I've seen how she's been this past month, especially when you're mentioned. She wouldn't want you anywhere near her. I think it would be best for her health if you left." I looked over and noticed the woman next to him, who slightly resembled Gabriella was nodding with him.

Defeated, I walked down the hallway to the nearest waiting room, hoping that at some point I'd be able to find someone who could give me the latest update on her condition. As I sat there, I finally let all the emotion that I had been holding in, even when I was with Kelsi, out, sobbing as I sat there alone, knowing that I could have lost both Ryan and Gabriella that day, the two people I cared the most about.

Kelsi called me some time later, saying the doctor had finally come out. Ryan had come out of surgery okay, but the next 24 hours would be critical for his condition. He had lost so much blood. They put him in recovery and she was told it would be another hour or more before anyone could see him.

I sat there, waiting, hoping to hear something soon on Gabriella. A nurse had come by once and looked in at me for a few moments before walking away again. I didn't really think about it much until she came back a little later.

"Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up at her and wiping the stray tears that were still on my face.

"Gabriella has been asking for you. She's asleep right now because of her pain medicine, but she'll be awake again in a little while."

My heart sped up at this. She wanted to see me?

I nodded and followed her to Gabriella's room, relieved to see that John and the other woman were both gone, leaving me alone with Gabriella in the room.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed, picking up her hand and gently caressing it, careful of the wires that were strung around her.

I sat there for a little while, silent, holding her hand, before sliding forward in my seat and talking to her.

"What were you thinking, Gabi? Why weren't you wearing your seatbelt?" I let a few more tears slip from my eyes as I continued to talk to her, knowing that she probably wouldn't hear me, but feeling better just letting go of my feelings. "What would I have done without you?" I finally asked, before taking a deep breath and sitting back in the seat.

I continued to sit there, caressing her hand and occasionally leaning up to kiss her forehead, but remaining silent.

I had just placed another soft kiss on her forehead when I heard her start speaking.

"Sharon, please go get Troy," she whispered.

"So she wasn't lying, you really did ask for me," I said, noticing the monitors next to her as I spoke to her. Her heart rate jumped. I looked back at her to see her staring up at me, eyes only slightly open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," she said, her voice hoarse, making me think of our time in Phoenix. I furrowed my brow slightly, confused. "That's just want you do to me."

I attempted to smile at her comment, her words warming my heart, but my eyes started filling with tears again. I ran my fingers through my hair, not sure what to say as I slid my eyes shut and reached out to take her hand in mine.

"How's Ryan?" she asked.

"In recovery," I replied, squeezing her hand softly. "Critical but stable…they said the next 24 hours…um…they said…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help," she said.

"What are you talking about, Gabi?" My voice was soft as I tried to control my emotions. "I mean…you were hurt, and you were still telling people what to do. That's what Kelsi said…When she called…" My words trailed off as I covered my face and stepped away, my emotions starting to get out of control. I tried to control myself before turning back to her.

"Troy…"

"God, I was so excited, here it was in the middle of the day and you…were calling…me." I sniffled back some tears, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "And then if felt like my whole fucking world was being taken away from me."

"This is one of the best trauma hospitals in the country, and that's not just because I work here," she tried to console me. "And the ambulance, I remember hearing them…they were quick, they had to be."

"Yeah, they had him stabilized and here in a matter of minutes, that's what they said." I was pacing back and forth by this point. "Did he say anything, Gabi?"

"No," she replied. "I was in the back seat, I couldn't even tell if he was awake."

"I guess they hit…right where he was sitting, and…and…the glass…"

"Was it his carotid?" she asked. I looked over at her, fear running through me as I thought again about how close I was to losing them.

"They said there was a lot of glass, and it nicked the…yeah, that…what you said. But, they said the surgery was a success, and I just have to wait…" I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"It's okay if you go back there," she said, and I stopped pacing for a moment to look over at her.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Don't read anything into that, please… He's your brother, that's what I mean." She reached for my hand again and I timidly approached and placed my hand in hers.

"My mom, she should be here any time," I continued, caressing her hand repeatedly, drawing as much comfort out of it as I could by just being in her presence. "And…and…"

"Jessica," she said.

"I think John called her, yeah," Troy said, slightly surprised she would mention her, but not thinking too much into it. I was trembling now. I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Troy, you should go," she said softly. I darted my eyes back to her face, trying to read her thoughts through her eyes.

"Go?" I asked. "I…I thought that you…" I was beginning to breath more and more shallow, my breaths uneven. I heard the nurse come back in the room.

"Troy, honey…you can go see your brother now," she said. I looked back at Gabriella, still searching for some kind of reassurance from her that this wasn't it for us, that she wasn't wanting me to leave.

I searched her eyes briefly but didn't find any signs in her eyes as I let go of her hand, my shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. I began to walk towards the door when I heard her hoarse voice once again.

"Let me know how he's doing?" she asked. I looked over to her and smiled through my tears. I could tell my her expression she wished she was going with me, that thought alone making my heart soar once again.

"It's okay," I said, trying to convince her I could read her mind. I covered my heart with my hand. "I carry you right here…you'll be with me."

With another soft smile I walked out the door to go see Ryan.


	36. Chapter 36

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters. The last chapter was a major turning point for the story, but here is also a huge marker for the story as well as we see Troy really pour out his emotions to Gabriella.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Four days had passed since the accident. I had gotten a hotel nearby and had been at the hospital every chance I got, going in between Ryan and Gabriella, spending a lot of time with Gabriella once I knew Ryan was going to be okay. His voice still sounded funny after his surgery and he refused to talk, so he'd been writing on a marker board for the past few days. But today, he was starting to use his voice again after I convinced him that it wouldn't ever get better if he didn't use it. He still sounded like shit, though, but I didn't tell him that.

I had been in his room all morning, visiting with him, while Kelsi had spent her time with Gabriella. At lunchtime, I left and went to grab something to eat before running back to my hotel to grab my guitar, and to get some coffee as a surprise for Gabriella.

When I knocked on her door and peeked in, she and Kelsi were watching a movie.

"Hey," I said. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, not at all," she said with a giggle. I loved that sound. "Come on in, pull up a seat."

I walked in slowly. I had my leather jacket draped over my left arm, hiding her coffee, and my guitar in my left hand.

I looked over at Kelsi. "Ryan was asking for you," I said.

"Asking or writing for me?" she asked.

"No, he's actually talking, his voice is starting to come around." I grinned. "He still sounds like shit, though."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said so." Kelsi gathered her possessions and then turned to look at Gabriella. "You don't mind?"

"Hell no." She replied. I couldn't suppress the smile that came to my face. "Tell him I said hello."

"Will do," she said, giving us each a quick hug before scurrying out of the room. I was glad for the time alone with Gabriella.

"What are you hiding?" she asked me, as I gave her a devilish grin. I sat my guitar down and pulled my arm out from under my jacket, revealing her coffee…a caramel macchiato with whipped cream, double shot, just the way she likes it. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she reached for it.

I pulled it back as she reached for it, my grin widening. "Nah, it's not that easy for you."

"What do you mean, not that easy? I've suffered enough, haven't I?"

I leaned in, still grinning as I bit my bottom lip. "Say it."

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Over a cup of coffee?" she protested.

"Not just…a cup of coffee." I moved my hand to hold it further away from her, never losing eye contact with her. "This will put you in absolute…" I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "…complete…" I kissed the tip of her nose. "…ecstasy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her before kissing her lips. "Say it."

"But it will sound so…"

I shook my head. "Not when you say it," I whispered. "Never when you say it." I loved hearing her say it. It made my heart soar to know that someone felt that way about me, that it was her who felt that way…about _me_.

"Troy…"

"Okay," I said with a shrug and a grin, stepping back from her and sitting in the chair Kelsi had occupied. "Suit yourself."

"Troy!" An adorable pout crossed her features.

"Don't whine; it's unbecoming," I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs. "You gotta say it."

"Why?"

"Because…" I uncrossed my legs before leaning forward, placing my elbows on my knees, cup still in hand, eyes locked with hers. "Because I want to hear you say it. Because it does all kinds of things to me…things I can't even begin to describe, nor would I in these settings. Because…you mean it."

"Yes I do," she agreed.

"Say it."

"I love you."

"Of course you do," he replied, my grin taking up my whole face. I held the coffee out to her, but she hesitated a moment before taking it, eyes still locked with mine. "Christine, don't you want it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She took the coffee from me as our fingers brushed against each other briefly. I sat back in the chair watching her face intently as she took her first sip.

She looked back over at me. "So what's the guitar for? You gonna bribe the nurses for me to get me out of here?" she asked with a laugh.

I looked at her with a serious expression. "No, actually, I wanted to sing you a song that I wrote…for you," I said, maintaining eye contact with her. The night she had been drugged at the club, I had begun writing a song for her. Over the past month since that night, I had been able to complete the song, my heart poured out into the song…just for her…only for her. The song could never be intended for anyone else, not even to be sung to my fans. It was written in my journal that no one ever read, the journal that someday I would allow her to read. It included all my thoughts, feelings, lyrics…anything that had to do with her.

"Ok…" she said a bit unsurely.

I picked up my guitar and began to lightly play a tune, then I began singing softly, looking her directly in the eyes.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
__I missed you and things weren't the same  
__Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
__And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

The whole time I sang, she kept eye contact with me, watching me intently as tears came to her eyes. I put my heart and soul into singing that song for her, knowing just how real those lyrics were for me. I was sorry for everything I had ever put her through. And now that I was sure of what I wanted, I wanted her to know that, and I intended to show her.

I hated that it took the accident for me to realize exactly what I wanted. But I knew I wanted her and no one else. Just the thought of losing her crushed me and I knew that that wouldn't change. I had feelings for her and no one else.

When I finished singing, I sat the guitar down and scooted the chair closer to her, taking her hand in mine. We sat there a few minutes in comfortable silence, taking in everything from the song and our current situation.

I was the first to speak as I wiped the tears from her face. "You know, all of that is the honest truth. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I have. I have said things that I shouldn't have. But it's in the past and we just have to leave it there." I sat there rubbing her hand with mine, tears threatening to fall from my own eyes. "I miss you so much when I can't be with you. Even hearing your voice isn't enough. And I hate seeing you cry…it breaks my heart to see you so broken, especially when I know it's my fault that you are crying. But you have no idea what you do to me. I love having you in my life, and I wouldn't want it any other way…" I trailed off as silence once again took over the room.

She was the first to speak this time. She lifted my hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss there. "You know, it's going to take me a while to completely forgive you for everything. But I do love you and I wouldn't trade having you in my life for anything. I miss you when you have to be away…but that's why we have to treasure what time we do have together."

I nodded and smiled, wiping the tears from my face. "Agreed," I said softly. We smiled at each other, taking the rest of the afternoon to just enjoy each other's company, occasionally being interrupted by a nurse or doctor.

Monday morning came and I went to Gabi's room to check on her. She was supposed to be going home soon and I wanted to see if she had any word on when that would be. I had to get back to my job unfortunately now that both she and Ryan were doing better.

I walked to the door and heard the doctor in there talking to her before I walked in. I stood next to the open door, unseen, listening to what he had to say.

"Oh, come on!" I heard her protest. "You've got to be kidding me!""She has agreed to look after you for another couple of weeks before I feel okay with you maneuvering any stairs," the doctor said.

"I think I can handle a few stairs; besides it's been what…four days already?"

"If you disagree, I will keep you here."

"You're doing this on purpose."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Ms. Montez."

"But…" Gabriella continued to protest.

"If Dr. Craig had his say so, you'd be here until he could escort you home personally," the doctor cut her off. "Is that what you'd like?"

"No." I saw her cross her arms in front of her as I peeked in.

"It's only two weeks," I said. "Sorry; I was eavesdropping."

"But…it's…Lisa."

"She's family," I pointed out.

"But…Lisa."

"Gabi," I said softly, sitting on the bed beside her, "she's family."

"But…"

"I'll rescue you as soon as I can, I promise." she blinked a couple of times, surprise evident in her eyes.

"So, I'll have your release papers drawn up, and your nurse will come by with instructions." She glanced over to the doctor.

"It's Sharon's day off, isn't it?" she asked him, and he nodded. "I bet you anything she was behind me having to stay so long."

"I think you know better," I scolded her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Always, but you should have had your damn…"

"…seatbelt on. Whatever. So, how soon am I sprung? Or do I have to wait for Lisa to get here?"

"I could drive you," I suggested.

"You would?" she asked softly, and I smiled.

"Your nurse should be by shortly," the doctor said just before he left the room. She was still looking at Troy, unasked questions in her eyes.

"Let's get all your stuff together," I said with a grin. She smiled and grabbed the clothes that Kelsi had brought to her.

"First things first," she said, walking to the washroom to change.

"You really don't have much here," I said, looking around. "About how long before your nurse comes?"

"Don't remember," she muttered, flipping through everything to be sure she had everything she needed.

"I need to tell them where I'm going, just in case," I said, stopping to drop a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Of course," she replied, blushing. "I'll be waiting."

I walked out of her room with a grin on my face, knowing that the sooner I left to get my job done, the sooner I could be back to be in her arms.

**The song was "Sorry" by Buckcherry. I do not own. Please leave a review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

We drove in near silence to Gabriella's sister's, the only words spoken were the directions she murmured to me as she stared out the window. She seemed to have a lot on her mind and it made me concerned. Did it have to do with us? Was she doubting any of this? Would I have someone to come back to in a couple weeks when I had practically forced when I would have more time off?

I glanced around, noting our surroundings. "This isn't very far from John's place," I commented as I pulled up in front of Lisa's house.

"I wouldn't know," she said softly. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey…" I reached out and touched her lightly on the arm, stopping her from getting out of the car. "Gabi…what's wrong?" She had been fine when I had left her earlier in her room at the hospital to finish up getting ready to leave. But when I came back, something was different.

She sat back in the seat and sighed as she looked at me. "I…don't know," she admitted. "And it's not that anything's wrong, it's that…" It relieved me when she said nothing was wrong, but I was afraid she was going to start up a topic that I wasn't quite ready to talk about, especially in our current situation. When I came back in a few weeks…

I silenced her with my lips as she let out a trembling sigh against me. I took advantage of her reaction and deepened the kiss, teasing her with my teeth and tongue until I had her whimpering, her hands buried in my hair. It had been too long since we had had contact like that. I pulled back from her slightly, reluctantly, smiling at her.

"It's that…what?" I asked.

"Huh? Um…oh, hell, I don't know." She shook her head as I opened my car door. "you don't fight fair."

"All's fair in…" I stopped suddenly as I realized what I was about to say. "Let's get you inside."

The guest room was all ready for Gabriella when we got inside. Lisa's husband Mark took Gabriella's bags and welcomed me into their home.

Lisa led Gabriella in to what would be her bedroom for the next couple of weeks to get her settled in while I stayed in the living room with Mark, he questioning me about my job.

When the girls walked back into the room, Mark looked back over at Gabriella. "Dr. Craig promised us he'd stop in to check on you." I hesitated a moment at that as I brought my drink to my lips, but quickly recovered, hopefully before anyone noticed. John used to be a good friend of mine, but when it came to Gabriella, I just wanted him to stay away. He was always a player back in college, jumping from girl to girl. And since Vegas, it seemed as if he'd had his eyes set on Gabriella as his next target. But she was my girl and he wasn't going to lay a hand on her.

"That isn't necessary," Gabriella replied with a smile. It made me a feel a little better hearing her say that.

"But of course it is!" her sister insisted. "He's genuinely concerned, and I just want some reassurance that you're doing fine."

"You realize he's just trying to get in my pants, right?" I choked back a laugh at that, knowing it was true, but also knowing slightly how her sister was. I covered my laugh with a cough as Mark's brow furrowed at Gabriella's comment. Gabriella smiled, getting exactly the reaction I know she hoped for.

"Oh, pish posh," Lisa said with a wave of her hand. I raised one eyebrow at Gabriella and mouthed "pish posh" to her, wondering kind of words those were.

"Just the same, I think we should insure your sister's well being while in our home."

Mark and Lisa were discussing back and forth the importance of Dr. Craig's physical examination, or lack thereof, of Gabriella while Gabriella and I walked out to the back yard. Gabriella stood staring up at the sky when I walked up behind her, circling her waist with my arms. I pulled her close, gently, and buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent of jasmine deeply before leaving a soft kiss on her head and resting my chin there.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to have to remind myself over and over that they're family," she admitted. "But other than that, I'm wonderful. How about you?" I smiled.

"Peaceful," I said, placing another kiss on her head. "Like all is…almost right in the world."

"Just almost?"

"Almost," I repeated, snuggling into her. She winced. "I'm sorry," I said, stepping back and turning her around by her shoulders.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm just not a hundred percent yet."

"Hence the almost," I explained. I smiled at her, tucking a curl behind her ear. "And Ryan's still in the hospital for now, and…I have to play some shows to make up for the cancellations, thank you contractual obligations."

"Now?" she asked.

"Don't whine; it's unbecoming." I smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her pouting lips. "I won't be gone long, I promise. Now that Ryan's out of the woods and now that you're okay, I need to do this."

"Will you call me?" she asked and I laughed.

"Do you really need to ask that question, Not Telling?" I teased against her lips before kissing her again. "You'll keep me sane…" I trailed a line of kisses down her neck. "…and in a decent mood…"

"Which Jackie should appreciate," she half-moaned as I nipped lightly at her neck.

"Mmm hmmm," I agreed, my hands holding her to me as I kissed her lips once more. I was careful this time as I held her, sure to not hurt her anymore. She protested for me to hold her closer, snuggling in the best she could, but I refused to hold her any tighter.

"I'm not…interrupting, am I?" John's voice caused us both to jump. Lisa was escorting him out to the back yard.

"Of course you are," I said. Lisa laughed as if I'd made the funniest joke in the world.

"Dr. Craig is here to examine Gabriella," Lisa explained.

"Gabriella was examined before she left the hospital." I glared icily at John, not about to let him touch Gabriella.

"I'm sure he…"

"Lisa, could you excuse us, please?" Gabriella interrupted her, giving her a sweet smile.

"Of course," she said begrudgingly. "I'll be inside if anyone needs anything." An awkward silence settled over the backyard as we waited for Lisa to go inside and shut the door.

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay," John said, ignoring my glare. "And I wanted to let you know if you need anything, call me."

"I think she's just…" I stopped, feeling the squeeze Gabriella had just given my hand.

"How's Jess?" John asked me when he finally looked over at me.

"Jess is fine," Gabriella spoke up. "I talked to her before I was discharged from the hospital." I looked over at Gabriella, surprised, but she didn't look my way. She held John's gaze. "I appreciate your concern, John…but the drama's over."

"Is it?" he asked.

I could tell she didn't have a definite answer to that, so I spoke up for her. "It doesn't concern you," I said simply.

"As a friend, it does," John said. "I want you to know you can call me whenever you need anything," he said to Gabriella.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "I'll see you around." As he walked back into the house, I tensed up knowing he couldn't be up to anything good.

"I don't like this…"

"Don't worry about any of this," she cut me off. "Just promise me when the tour dates are done…"

"I'll be right back here," I said with a smile, feeling a little better.

"Gabriella?" Lisa was calling out. "It's nearly time for supper and our daily reading."

"Reading?" Gabriella asked.

"Today's from the book of Job," she replied.

"Ah, suffering…nice," she said softly. I grinned sheepishly at her. "Oh, they're family," she mocked me. "You should be with them…family."

"I will rescue you the first chance I get." I paused for a moment thinking back to what she had told John. "You didn't tell me you spoke with Jess," I said, wondering if this was part of what had caused her mood on the way here.

"I didn't know what to say. I still don't."

"Is that why you were upset?"

"I can't really say that I'm upset," she said. "It's just…Troy, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Christine?" I tried to be soothing as I rubbed her arms, wondering exactly what was going through her mind, and hoping that one day I'd be able to answer all the questions she had. She shrugged slightly. "Just say it."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah," I said, finally realizing where all the uncertainty was coming from.

"Ah? That's it? Ah?"

"No that's not it…damn, woman, give me a chance to answer.," I said smiling at her.

"Troy…"

"I'm here because I want to be…Because I chose to be."

I held her gaze as we stood there for a moment in silence. One small tear slipped down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me…full, lingering, deep, leaving both of us gasping slightly for air.

We were broke apart once again by Lisa's voice. "Oh come on, Gabriella…not in my back yard either." We jumped apart.

"Sorry," Gabriella muttered as we walked hand-in-hand to the back door. She stopped and grinned at Lisa. "You know…except I'm not."

Lisa tried to stifle a smile as she ushered us into her house.

They invited me to stay for dinner, so I did before heading back to my hotel to get my stuff. My flight left late that night, leaving a longing in me that had been growing since Phoenix and a woman who I was falling in love with.

**Please leave a review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

"T minus five days and counting," was the greeting I gave her at 2:35 in the morning, reminding us both just how long we had until I was going to rescue her from her sister's house.

"That's still too much time," she complained.

"God, I know. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she said softly.

"Did she torture you too much today?" I asked, trying to lighten the tone. "Are you still reading from the book of Job?"

"They're pushing any kind of scripture on me that tells me I'm going to hell if I don't change my ways."

"I like your ways," I said, imagining the blush that was probably creeping up her face. "She's not convincing you to dump me and head off to some… convent or something, is she?"

"And live out eternity without ever ravishing you again? Not a chance."

"Not Telling Christine, you insufferable tease, what ever am I going to do with you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, or do you really want an answer?" I inhaled sharply.

"Have I mentioned that I miss you?" I asked.

"How much?" she asked.

I was completely honest with her, telling her exactly how her non-presence had affected me. "I can't sleep." I sighed before continuing. "I can't sleep, I'm not eating well, I can't concentrate, I can't write, I… just… miss you." I heard her let out a sob and sniffle a bit. She was crying. "Gabi, please…please don't cry."

"I'm…okay, I am, but I know… God, I know exactly what you mean."

"What a pair we make," I said in reply. "Well…yeah, we do. What a pair."

"Think I can just stay on the phone with you until the five days are up?"

"I wish," I said. "I'm actually on my way to the airport, catching the redeye to the next city."

"Is Alfred driving you?"

"Nope, he's sitting right beside me, rolling his eyes and making those faces like he's getting ready to gag." I heard her giggle. "Jeez, Gabi, does this mean we're like… one of… those couples?"

"Yes," Jackie said, and Gabriella laughed even harder.

"Are we?" she asked.

"Yes…yes. Yes," I said, agreeing with Jackie, gladly accepting that label.

I still hadn't managed to get any sleep, wanting to spend all the time I could on the phone with her, and being in too good of a mood afterwards to go to sleep. But I knew that when I was with her, I'd be able to sleep, knowing she was safe in my arms once again.

I called her again the next night as quickly as I could after I finished my show, desperate to hear her voice.

We had been talking for a few minutes when she suddenly said, "Troy, I think my sister has a split personality." I laughed. "No…no seriously, like one minute she's all…'You're going to hell for hanging out in bars', and then the next she's saying that if you hurt me she's going to chop your balls off."

"Hey…hey…no joking about the nether regions there," I said, my tone now considerably higher than normal.

"Who's joking? I think Sybil was serious."

"Oh, great; one fuck up by me and it's Castration City. How would I sound as a mezzo-soprano? Hmmmm," I asked.

"You said you could do the Spice Girls," she reminded me. "Oh, and Hanson, let's not forget Hanson." I grinned thinking back to that conversation.

"And is it…spayed, or neutered? Which one of that is done to the male?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"I think the question here is… do you?" I said grinning.

"Nah, I haven't had my fill of you yet," she replied breathlessly.

"Gah! Damnit, woman, stop it!" I exclaimed, laying back on the couch, closing my eyes as I felt my body react to her comment.

"T minus?" she asked.

"Four days and fucking counting," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you do that."

"Gabriella… Christine… I swear to you I'll hang up this phone."

"Liar."

"Okay, you called me on that one." I exhaled slowly.

"You sound so tired," she commented.

"I am," I replied with a sigh.

"Still can't sleep?"

"I'm trying, Gabi, I really am." I had laid in bed for three hours last night, wide awake after getting of the phone with her, but finally got up after not being able to sleep, picturing her every time I closed my eyes.

"It doesn't sound like you're trying hard enough," she said. "So I'm making you hang up, whether you want to or not, and close your eyes. Rest."

"When I close my eyes, I see you."

"Oh, that's good Troy. That's… that's clever."

"That's serious," I said, making my tone serious to match.

"Well, what the hell good are you gonna be to me if you're so damn tired that all you do is fall right to sleep when you get here?"

"But…it's different," I said.

"How so?"

"Because," I began, "this time… we'll have all the time in the world."

I had some a couple of months vacation coming up considering I was wrapping up my were all in need of some time off, with no studio time or anything. I let Steven know I would be in Albuquerque the entire time, taking care of Gabriella. He actually smiled at that.

The next four days drug by. I didn't think they would ever pass. I continued to talk to Gabriella each night, knowing no sleep was going to be coming to me.

Jackie continued to be concerned about my lack of eating, trying to fix me things. I just had no appetite. The woman I love was hundreds of miles away from me right now, still healing from an accident and I couldn't be there for her, to support her.

I kept reminding Gabriella each night how close we were to seeing each other, pretty sure I had to be anticipating it far more than she was. I had a flight out to Albuquerque scheduled for Friday afternoon, letting Gabriella know I would be there Saturday morning to get her.

However, as Friday rolled around, we were once again back in New York and I just couldn't wait any longer. We quickly finished up with a few minor things that needed to be discussed and we went our separate ways, everyone leaving to go to their family. I left to find an earlier flight out. When I got to the airport, I found out I was in luck. I had my stuff with me and I moved my ticket to the earliest flight out, one that would put me there about the time I was supposed to leave New York originally.

As I waited, I called Ryan. He had been staying with Kelsi until he got better.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Just sitting in the airport waiting on my flight."

"Wait…I thought you weren't flying out until tonight."

"Yeah…well…I kinda got desperate and moved my flight up."

Ryan laughed. "You're so pathetic man. I bet Gabriella is happy about that, though. She's been bugging Kelsi for the past two weeks telling her how much she missed you."

My heart warmed at that. "Well actually Gabriella doesn't know I'm coming back early. I wanted to surprise her."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

"Yeah. Hey, I need a favor, though. Can I talk to Kelsi?"

"Sure." I heard him hand the phone over to her before I heard her voice come on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelsi. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up? Something with Gabi, I'm assuming."

I laughed. "Yeah. Do you by chance have a key to her apartment?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I want it to be special when she walks in tonight. I've called the florist and ordered some flowers. They should arrive there around 5:00 this evening."

"Okay, and I'm sure her apartment could use some airing out, trash taken out, that sort of thing. Don't worry about it, Troy. I'll take care of it."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kelsi. You're the best. I do have one more favor to ask, though."

Kelsi laughed. "What's that?"

"Could you have some soft music playing, maybe that classical music she likes to unwind to? And turn the lights down low. Also, look and see if she has any wine, and maybe have that chilling."

"Sure, Troy. Gabriella's going to love having you back. She found a winner, Troy."

I blushed. "Thanks, Kelsi. I feel the same way about her." We hung up the phone after I told her I would send her a text when I landed so she could have everything ready and be gone by the time we got there.

My flight was called and I boarded the plane, putting my bag away and settling into my seat. My plan was in place. Now…to get to that girl to prove to her how much I meant that…

**Please leave a review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

When I arrived in Albuquerque, I sent Kelsi a text before quickly renting a car and driving through town to Lisa's house, trying to get there before dark.

When I drove up outside, I got out and walked around to the passenger side to stand on the lawn, pulling out my phone. I quickly dialed her number, getting more and more anxious to see her.

When she answered, she was talking through gritted teeth. "T minus how many hours before you get your ass here and fucking rescue me already?"

"Awww…did I interrupt Bible hour?" I asked, grinning.

"Troy… you don't sound like you're in an airport."

"That's because…I'm not," I said slowly.

"You're not? What do you mean you're not? They're not keeping you back there, are they? Please tell me they're not…" she said, sounding panicked and rushed.

"Gabi…" I tried interrupting her ramblings.

"I mean, I'd survive, but damnit, I miss you! I love you and I miss you…"

"Gabriella…"

"…and you need to be here now! Like right now, so I can hold you and kiss you and…"

"Christine…" I said, finally snapping her out of her ramblings and she sighed.

"What?"

"Get your ass out here, now."

"What?" she asked. I saw her silhouette through the large picture window on the front of the house and reached my free hand up to wave at her.

She stood there, unmoving for a moment, until my voice snapped her out of the trance she was in. "Christine, I'm not going to stand here all night…"

I heard a loud 'thud' as she dropped the phone and she was running out the front door, barreling across the front lawn as I also took a few steps towards her, scooping her up in my arms as she reached me. I buried my face in the side of her neck, inhaling her familiar scent as we held each other.

"I missed you," I told her softly, and she sighed into me. I moaned softly in her ear, "Mmm, baby girl, I know…I know…" I kissed her neck. "It's been too long."

A slight gasp left her lips and I captured it with a kiss and a sigh as we stood there out in the open for anyone to see, nothing fazing us. Nothing could have kept me away from her at the moment. I needed to see her, touch her, smell her, hear her sounds…I just needed her. Her palms came up to cup my face as I kissed her deeply, fully for the first time in what had felt like forever. I sighed against her lips, "It drives me crazy when you do that."

"I thought I made myself clear," Mark's voice interrupted us from the front porch.

I refused to let her go as I punctuated each word of my response with kisses and sighs. "We…are not…in…your house…Mark."

"The least you could do is get a room," Lisa whispered as she brought Gabriella's bags out to us. Did she really just say that?

Gabriella turned away from me sending Lisa a smile. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I didn't get a room. I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me."

I felt her shiver as she answered softly, "Not at all," placing a sweet kiss to my lips before turning back to Lisa. "Thank you, Leesie." I leaned down and nuzzled her neck, never wanting to let her go again. She continued talking with Lisa. "If you need anything, call me."

"Thank you, Gabriella," she said softly, then turned to me. "Jeezus, Troy, come up for air and let me say hello, goodbye, and all that stuff."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Show your hands so I can see that no butcher knives are present."

She laughed and leaned over to give me a hug as I stepped away from Gabriella slightly to return it, still keeping contact with Gabriella though. "Take care of my baby sister," she whispered in my ear. "She's very precious to me."

"To me, to," I replied back. I stepped back from her, Gabriella still in my arms. "Hey, this won't be the last I see of you, will it?"

"I'll drag her out to play, kicking and screaming if I have to," Gabriella spoke up.

"Gabi…" Lisa said.

"Even if playing consists of dinner and a movie," Gabriella cut her off.

"Throw in popcorn and it's a deal."

"Just to let you know," I started, "the words 'throw' and 'popcorn' should never be used together around her." I grinned until I felt Gabriella swat me. "Hey, ow!"

"I was going to say that since you're here instead of on the road, perhaps she'll get some sleep. Somehow now I'm doubting that." I glanced at Gabriella, thinking it may be true for her, but I did hope to get some peaceful sleep now that I was back where I belonged. Gabriella was smiling at Lisa, who just ignored the looks her husband was giving her at her comment.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," she replied. "But…no offense…I wanna go home." My heart skipped a beat as I placed a soft kiss to her head, ready to be there with just her as well.

We left Lisa's, the twenty-minute drive back to her apartment growing more and more uncomfortable for me as she sat in the seat next to me, head laid back against her seat, staring at me.

"You're making this ride a little uncomfortable, looking at me that way," I said, my voice coming out low and raspy. My jeans were getting tighter by the minute, even with as much as I tried to get thoughts out of my head of what I would love to do with her when we were alone.

"I could always…you know…unbuckle my seatbelt and…"

I grimaced at her words, thinking back to what had just happened a couple weeks ago when she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. I tightened my hands on the steering wheel a little. "Don't you fucking dare," I said quickly.

"I was just joking."

"It's not funny…it's not…fucking…funny." I took one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze one of hers before quickly returning mine to its original position.

"Troy…" she started, but I interrupted her.

"I could have lost you, Gabi, don't you get that?" I never once took my eyes off the road, glad for the job of having to look at the road rather than making eye contact with her.

"We weren't exactly…"

"Then you don't get it," I cut her off before she could say that we weren't together. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we pulled into the apartment complex, my hands were shaking slightly from not only thinking about our conversation, but also due to the fact I had gripped the steering wheel so tightly for so long.

"Do you need help with your things?" she asked and I shook my head, still not looking at her. She sighed as she exited the car and reached in to grab her bag.

"Leave it, Gabi. Let me get it for you," I said, remaining in my seat, still looking forward. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want any harsh comments made. I just wanted it to be us, everything out in the open with no misunderstandings.

"Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to come in and let me throw popcorn at you?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I gave her a soft grin. "How could I resist that?" I replied as I winked at her and quickly exited the car. I grabbed our things and followed her. She paused as she unlocked the door. I reached around her and pushed it open.

Gabriella stood there taking it all in as she slowly walked into the apartment. Kelsi had done an amazing job. The lighting was set on low, giving off a soft glow. The stereo was playing the music I had asked for. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket on the dining room table. And everywhere around the apartment set lilies, her favorite flower.

She had told me in passing during one of our earliest conversations that lilies were her favorite. That was one of the many things she told me that I had tucked into the recesses of my mind.

I looked over at her as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She walked through her living room, stopping here and there, staying silent the entire time.

I walked up behind her as she finally spoke. "How…how could you…"

"I have to admit, I didn't actually…do it." I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, breathing the words into her ear. "I asked Kelsi if she could help, told her what I wanted and when the flowers would be here. Apparently someone's a little absentminded and makes sure one or more of her friends has a key to her apartment." She laughed softly. "Perhaps if you gave them…"

"One more word about that damn code and I'm cutting you off."

I kissed her neck, teasing her with my teeth and tongue, drawing a soft whimper from her. "Liar," I said, my hands finding their way under her shirt.

"What makes…you…so…sure?" she asked, her body betraying her words. I quickly unclasped her bra, one hand sliding under the silky fabric. "Oh…that…"

"Oh that?" I asked, pausing my assault on her neck. "Just…oh…that?"

She turned around in my arms, her hands twisting in my shirt and roughly pulling me towards her, our kisses turning frantic, erotic, passionate. We made quick work of our shirts before I tossed her bra to the side, pulling her against me once again to feel skin against skin.

She was the only woman who could make me feel this way, make me feel so out of control, yet still level-headed enough to know that we shouldn't be doing this. "I…don't know…" I was breathing in ragged gasps as she unbuttoned my jeans, cupping me with one hand while the other hand worked on the zipper.

"The hell you don't," she said, slipping her hand inside, causing a low moan to escape in my throat as her fingers enclosed me.

"Gabi, I don't want to hurt you," I said as I laid her back on the couch. Those words held a double meaning. Sex always seemed to complicate things for us and I didn't want to see her get hurt…I didn't want to do anything, at least not until we'd had a chance to talk. But I also didn't want to do anything that would hurt her physically so soon after the accident.

Her hands pulled my jeans and boxer briefs down past my hip bones. "I'm injured, Troy, not dead." She pulled me down beside her, gasping as I reached in to make contact between her legs.

"God, you're ready for me…" I said, feeling her wetness.

"Yes," she whimpered against my lips as I continued working her with my fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you," I repeated, kissing her as she moaned. "I…won't hurt you." I pulled my hand back, slipping further down to make quick work of the rest of her clothing, pulling them off in one motion before crawling back up her body, leaving kisses on her inner thighs. My tongue quickly replaced where my fingers had been, working magic on her. She emitted moans and gasps as I pleasured her in the only way I knew how without hurting her. Suddenly she cried out in ecstasy. Her back arched, tangling her fingers in my hair, holding me to her as I drew every last shudder and sigh from her. I kissed my way up her body after the tension had finally left her limbs. "Beautiful," I moaned. "Always, always beautiful."

She began to tug at the waistband of my jeans, her thumbs hooked in my boxers as well. "No…no, baby, it's too soon after the accident," I said, placing soft kisses to her neck and face. I was pressed up against her hip, trying to be persuasive but knowing the rest of my body was saying it all for me. I wanted this as much as she did.

"I said…" Her strength surprised me as she rolled to her side and pushed me on my back. "…I'm not fucking dead."

"Gabi…" My protest died in my throat as her intentions were made clear, kissing down my happy trail as she worked my jeans and boxer briefs down, and finally off my body. I let out a man as her tongue ran up the length of me. I buried my hands in her hair as I felt my own release very near. She held me to her as I went over the edge, she tasting me much as I had her. She kissed her way up my body as I laid there breathing heavily. My heart was hammering against my ribcage as I wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Welcome home, Gabriella," I was finally able to whisper.

"Right back atcha," she said with a giggle, still a bit breathless. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Christine," I whispered, as she slipped off to sleep as I held her, but knowing she hadn't heard me. I managed to slip off to sleep as well, content that I was finally where I belonged, in the arms of the one I love.

**Please leave a review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

"You know," I was saying to Gabriella, "this may sound… odd… but I'm really glad that we didn't figure out we'd known each other before. You know, not until later."

"Why's that?" she asked, sorting through some laundry she had done that morning.

"Because," I said, helping her by putting my clothes into a separate pile, "then there would have been all these…" I paused, making gestures with his hands, searching for the right word. "Expectations."

She stood looking pensive for a moment before replying. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." I stopped and took a drink of Dr. Pepper. "We both would have expected the other to be if not the same, then at least remotely similar to how we'd been as teenagers."

"And that's one thing neither one of us is," she added, and I smiled and winked at her.

"Exactly," I said.

"You certainly have more confidence than you did back then," she commented.

"Yes and no?" she looked at him inquisitively. "I can fake it better? No, just kidding…sort of. You're right, I'm more confident in several aspects, like my music."

"You doubted yourself musically? You're… kidding?"

"Sometimes, sure." I shrugged. "And there are times now when I still do, but with the success I've been blessed with I feel vindicated, like all those hours, all those years I busted my ass trying to prove I could actually do this was all worth it."

"You've earned your success, Troy," she agreed.

"Along with this time off," I added, kissing her forehead softly.

"Three weeks holed up with me and you're telling me you're not the least bit antsy?"

"I've enjoyed every single second of it," I whispered in her ear, leaving another soft kiss on her temple. I meant every word. There wasn't any other place I would have rather been these past three weeks. "However," I added, standing back and swatting her ass. "You had no business carrying that basket of laundry."

"The hell I didn't, I'm fine," she argued, flipping me with a shirt before she folded it.

"We'll see how fine you are at your appointment today." I grinned at her slightly, excited to hear what the doctor had to say.

"You're right… that is today."

"You never know, the doc may tell you that you still have to take it easy." I pulled her into my arms, throwing the sweatshirt that she'd had in her hands aside. I leaned down, leaving light, wet kisses on her neck as I continued, "I don't know about you…but I've had fun being creative these past few weeks."

"Of course I have," she moaned softly, her hands holding me to her as I continued my assault on her neck. She let out a gasp. "Troy, please, you don't know…what that does… to me."

I laughed softly in her ear. "Yes I do," I said before my lips found hers. "God, Gabi," I breathed, pulling back slightly, hands shaking. I had to distance myself a little before I totally lost control and drug her to her bed.

"We already know the doctor will say it's okay," she said, trying to convince me. I bit my bottom lip, staring at her, desire coursing through my veins…but I shook my head 'no'. "No?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as I went back to folding clothes. "Are you serious… no?"

"We have to get going soon." My voice was tight, my pants feeling even tighter. I was using great self-restraint at the moment, doing all I could to think of something other than what I wanted to do to her.

"I don't think…"

"I get you up in that bed, Christine, and you're not going anywhere the rest of the day." I said, my head down, looking up at her.

"Is that so?"

"Go…get ready." I pointed up the stairs, willing her to listen so some distance would be placed between us, long enough for me to calm down before we had to leave.

"Help me?" she asked, smiling innocently. I reached for her, expertly pulling her shirt over her head. I tossed it aside, still intently staring at her. I was determined.

"Go," I repeated, my voice lower than before. She stepped closer to me instead.

"Is that all?" She was killing me. I reached around with one hand, unclasping her bra, pulled it forward and off her arms, adding it to the shirt on the floor. She didn't cover herself and instead took another step closer.

"Go." I still held her gaze, refusing to move even when she pulled my shirt up slightly, pressing herself to me, refusing to look any lower knowing I'd be lost.

"Come with me."

"Fuck, Gabi," I muttered through clenched teeth, shutting my eyes. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Exactly," she whispered, kissing my chest.

"No." The word was shaky, but I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands were on her, one tangling in her hair, pulling her head back slightly for better access as I kissed her breathless. "I don't want…to fuck you, Gabi," I whispered hotly in her ear. "I want…to make…" My words were cut short as the phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," she pleaded, pulling me into another passionate kiss, trying to prevent me from walking away.

I slowly was coming back to my senses. "You know we shouldn't," I said, stepping back. I cleared my throat, before giving her one last warning look. "Go…get ready." She stuck out her bottom lip as I answered the phone, attempting to not sound hot and bothered.

"Hey, bro. Quick question. We're going to be getting together tonight at Taylor's. You and Gabi game?"

"Wait, you're… answering my phone now?" I heard Gabriella ask.

"Quit your bitching, woman, and go get ready," I said to her, pointing at the stairs again. She stuck out her tongue and started walking up the stairs slowly. "Over at Taylor's? Tonight? Um…"

"What's over at Taylor's?" I heard her ask.

"Ryan," I replied. "And Kelsi. Oh, and Sharpay and…Derrick?" she smiled. "Well, judging by her face the answer is yes."

"You shouldn't have rejected me," she teased, continuing up the stairs.

"Hey! I so did not…" he called out. I heard Ryan quickly yell back to stop yelling in his ear. "Dude, sorry, I didn't mean to yell in your ear. What time, then?"

"What time works best for you?" Ryan asked.

"Well Gabi has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, but we can come by after that."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll see you then."

We hung up and I walked upstairs to change clothes. Gabi was in the bathroom while I was up there, so I just walked back downstairs to wait for her, finishing folding the laundry that had been neglected. She came downstairs not long afterwards. I grabbed my baseball hat and sunglass as she walked up to me.

"Hello, beautiful," I said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I told them we'd be by shortly after your appointment."

"But…but…" she started to argue, but I quickly cut her off to reassure her I hadn't forgotten our plans.

"I know, we have somewhere else to go first. Do you have everything?" She checked her tote bag for all her provisions.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she bit her bottom lip, looking around as if thinking what she was missing.

"I…think?"I held up her keys that had been sitting on the back of the couch and she grinned at me sheepishly.

"Come on," I said, putting my arm around her and urging her forward. "Let's go hear some good news."

"I've had three weeks of good news," she commented, as I smiled against her temple and left a soft kiss there.

I couldn't agree more.

**Please leave a review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

"Hows come you never let me drive?" Gabriella was asking as we left the doctor's office.

"Hows come? Hows…come? Didn't you graduate with a 4.0?" I peered over at her as I cranked the ignition. "As in… your bachelors, all that medical jargon, and…"

"Quit avoiding the question," she cut me off.

"Ask properly and maybe I'll answer," I replied with a smile, pulling out of the parking lot after glancing at the directions she had written down for me.

"Never mind," she said dreamily. "This way I can watch you." I continued to smile devilishly at her, reaching over to crank the stereo as her most loathed song came over the airwaves. "Hey!" She swatted at my hand and changed the station, both of us laughing together.

"No hitting the driver," I said.

"Says who?"

"Says me, and it's according to the rules…that I just made up. So there." I stuck my tongue out, never taking my eyes off the road.

"So there?" she asked. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough to behave myself until I get you home."

"Told you they'd clear me today," she said.

"No, he said he doesn't want you going back to work for a couple more weeks," I corrected her.

"We didn't discuss anything about work," she argued.

"You said you'd be cleared, they said you couldn't go back to work yet, so…" I shrugged.

"You just don't want to admit I was right."

"Don't put words in my mouth," I said, still grinning.

"I could put more than words in your mouth." I felt myself blush at her comment even though we were the only two there. I thought back to what had happened earlier before we left.

"Christine, I told you…" I was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter now, other areas getting tighter as well. "…If I'd gotten you up in that bedroom…" I stole a sideways glance at her "…We'd still be there."

"Promises, promises," she mumbled, reaching over and lightly tracing the outline of my ear.

"Christine…"

"You're right, you're right," she said, smiling and turning to face forward in her seat. "Besides, we have a couple places left to go first. Then…" I saw her glance sideways at me. "You're all mine."

"Eh, promises, promises." I laughed as I felt her swat my arm as we continued on down the road to our first destination, checking my directions occasionally.

I pulled into the parking lot, my choice of parking spaces available. "It isn't very busy during the week…unless…" Her voice trailed off as she looked out the window. "Nope, looks like it's fairly quiet here."

"It's beautiful," I said as I stepped out of the car and stretched.

"Isn't it?" She pulled her tote bag out, placing it on her shoulder. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked hand in hand down the small path that was growing over. Gabriella informed me that she hadn't been here since before the accident.

Gabriella knelt down in front of the headstone. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad." she said. She sat on down in the grass and patted the spot beside her. I sat down and placed an arm around her, kissing her temple softly. She leaned against me.

"Looks like Lisa's been here, too," I said. Gabriella smiled.

"Or one of the others…but yeah, I'd like to think it was her." She reached out and gently touched the flowers. "There's even a couple lilies in there."

"I think they'd be happy the two of you are getting along so well."

"Oh, I know they are." She turned to smile at me. "This is it, right where I was sitting that day…when I told you I was so happy that you called me. You know, when we finally started…"

"…talking again," I finished for her, wiping a stray tear that had escaped and ran down her face.

"I would just bring a book, my coffee, and sit up here every chance I got. Or, I'd just…think, you know…about my mistakes, and what I needed to do to fix them. Sometimes," I leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Sometimes I would talk to them, and I swear they were listening."

"What were you doing that day?" I asked.

"Talking," she admitted with a soft smile. "I was talking to them about you."

"About me?" I blinked a couple of times. That could have been a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes, about you. About how I missed you, how I missed talking to you." Definitely a good thing.

"You don't have to miss that anymore," I whispered. She leaned towards me, cupping my face in her hands before kissing me. "Young lady, not where your parents can see us," I teased after she pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She smiled as she reached into her tote bag and pulled out a large photo album.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This…" She opened to the front page and pointed to a man in an older picture of a family. "…is my dad, James."

"Is that you on his lap?" I asked. She nodded through her tears. "God, you look just like him."

"Thank you," she said, her face lighting up. "And this is my mom."

"Elizabeth," I said with a smile. "Now I have good memories of that name…oh,wait…" I leaned in to take a closer look at the picture. "…her eyes! They're the same color as yours. She's beautiful, Gabi."

"She would have eaten you up with a spoon." I laughed at her comment before she continued. "And you know Lisa. She's the oldest," she said, pointing to Lisa in the picture.

"She had a sour puss look on her face then, too," I commented, thinking that she probably hadn't changed that much.

"She was probably mad at Shelly. That's…" She pointed to another girl in the picture. "Her. She isn't much younger than Lisa. And there's Jeff, and Eric…that one's Eric."

"That pipsqueak?" I said.

"That pipsqueak is about 6' 5" now." I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the change in appearance, but also slightly intimidated. "Don't worry, he's a big wuss."

"That's nice to know."

"And this is Tracey. She's only about a year or so older than me…yeah, just over a year older."

"Damn, your parents were busy."

"I don't think they watched much television," she said. She lingered over her family picture a moment longer before turning the page.

"So you don't really speak to any of them?" I asked. "I mean, aside from Lisa now?"

"No," she replied, her voice wistful as she looked at the old photographs. "Lisa had kinda taken me in as I got older. She and Shelly always argued, just like I always argued with Tracey. So it was Shelly and Tracey, and me and Lisa. Oh, and Jeff and Eric, when they weren't trying to kill each other."

I just couldn't imagine not communicating with my family. They were my rock. If I didn't have them, I definitely wouldn't be where I was today.

I looked at another page and saw all the boys together, Gabriella's dad with her two brothers. "Looks like your dad was a big Rocky fan," I said.

She turned the page again and giggled. There was a picture of her getting into Lisa's makeup.

"I bet she was pissed."

"Actually…no." She sighed. "I was only eight or so…I think? She was a senior in high school."

"Damn, they did have you all close."

"Told you so. Lisa stayed while she was in college. I was thirteen when she gave me my first beer."

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I had grown up way too fast…I think we all did. We had to." Her voice trailed off again, lost in memories. We continued to look at pictures, we would laugh or I would ask questions and she would answer them the best she could as she alternated between laughter and tears.

"Wow," I said looking at a picture that was close to when I first met her. "Wow, I remember…" My fingers traced the page, looking at all the pictures of her then. She was dressed rather provocatively and always had a pouty look on her face.

"My mom called that 'The Look.' I guess I can see why now."

"You never glared at me like that," I pointed out, thinking back to when I knew her then.

"You were…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Troy, you were the only person I could talk to, and I mean really, really talk to. I know I wasn't honest…the whole saying it was Mom thing…but…" She smiled at me through her tears. "The boy with the beautiful eyes," she said softly, tears in my own eyes.

"It was the same for me." I tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "That's what was so different…is what's so different, even now."

"One last one," she said, her voice soft as she turned the page. "Lisa gave this to me when I was staying with her."

I glanced down at the photograph. My body tensed as I recognized the scene, the old hospital waiting room we'd both spent hours on end in. In the far corner, huddled together, were two kids in their teens - one thin boy with wild hair, the other a young girl with far too much makeup and clothes that fit like a glove. They were facing each other, holding hands slightly between them, and smiling…glowing as if one had said something insanely funny and they both got it.

"Gabi…that's…that's us," I finally said, my eyes wide with wonder. I didn't realize anyone even had a picture of the two of us together from that time.

"Lisa just happened to have a camera that night," she continued as I felt a tear fall down my face. "She said it was…" She took in a shaky breath. "She said it was the only time she remembered me smiling back then, and she was so surprised she wanted…a memory."

"I don't remember smiling much then," I said softly. "Except with you." I locked eyes with her and we were silent, thinking back on the memories. "This…" I pointed at the picture without breaking eye contact with her. "This is what I'm talking about. And I meant what I said when I told you I'm happy we didn't know at first. This proves it, Gabi. This proves that something…something bigger than us knew what to do when our paths crossed, then and now. That without even trying, without expecting anything, we…connected." I shrugged again, even through my tears. "We're right where we're supposed to be."

"I love you, Troy," she whispered as I pulled her in for a kiss. "And I'm going to throw your phone in a fucking lake if it keeps interrupting us."

"Hey, hey, watching your language around your parents," I teased, pulling my ringing phone out of my pocket.

"What are they gonna do?" she asked, the rumble of thunder in the distance answering her. "Crap, sorry," she whispered, patting the headstone, making me laugh as I answered my phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, pulling Gabriella closer with my free arm, holding her to me as I talked to Ryan. "Yeah, yeah, her appointment's done. Gabi's…" I paused, pulling back slightly to look Gabriella over. "Ryan, she's perfect." She leaned in and kissed me softly, teasing my lips as Ryan continued talking. I pulled back, shooting a warning look at her before saying, "We'll be there in just a little bit. We had something to do first."

She was still grinning when I hung up the phone. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Get your things together, Woman," I said. She giggled as she closed the photo album and lifted it to put it in her tote bag. A tiny slip of paper slid out and fell to the ground. I picked it up, eying it suspiciously while she continued to get her bag together.

I kept looking between her and the paper, wondering if I was seeing this correctly.

"What?" she asked.

"Gabriella…um…your answering machine code…"

"Oh, shut up about the code already! I told you I made it something easy so I wouldn't forget it, and I forgot it! I'll just have to check all messages from home, and…what are you doing?" I dialed a number on my phone, grinning ear to ear.

"Testing a theory," I replied, still holding the tiny slip of paper. I waited for just a moment, punched in the four numbers that were on the paper, and waited just a moment more before roaring with laughter.

"What?" she asked, confused. I was doubled over, holding my side when I handed my phone to her. She listened for a moment before asking, "How did you…" Her question was cut short when I slipped the piece of paper to her, wiping the tears from my eyes as she read her writing.

Her code was EASY - 3279.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered, swatting at me as she stood up, hanging up my phone and holding it out to me. I grabbed the phone and shoved it in my pocket. "Are you gonna spend the rest of the day laughing at me, or are you gonna come with me to Taylor's?"

"Oh come on, it's funny!" I exclaimed, standing quickly and scooping her up in my arms. She giggles softly as I swung her around. The breeze was picking up considerably and we both noticed the approaching dark clouds.

"Come on, giddy boy, let's get going before we're caught in the rain."

"Would you mind being caught in the rain?" I asked as we walked back to her car.

"With you? Wouldn't mind it at all. Why?"

"Just checking," I replied. I placed her tote bag in the back seat before opening up her door, bowing slightly as she got in.

"Oh, it's getting deep here," she teased. I smiled, closing her door and walking around to the driver's side. Once I was secure in my seat and we both had our seatbelts fastened, I started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"Hey," I began as we drove towards Taylor's house, "how's come I have to drive all the time?"

"How's come?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Hows…come? What kind of vocabulary is that?"

"I'm just sayin," I replied with a wink and a smile. Our back-and-forth continued all the way to our next destination. Oh how I love this woman. Just to tell her that...

**Please leave a review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

We arrived at Taylor and Chad's to a house full of energy. There were people everywhere. Gabriella and I had went our separate ways not long after we had arrived, me sticking close to Ryan, not really knowing many people, while she saw several people that she knew and wanted to socialize with.

I was currently standing with Ryan, recounting the machine code story when Gabriella walked by.

"Easy? Seriously?" Ryan asked, grinning.

"Oh, come on, you're so not talking about that now," Gabriella interrupted.

"But…it's funny!" I replied as Ryan was doubled over with laughter.

"It's not that funny," she muttered, but her smile gave away the lighthearted mood she still possessed. As she turned to walk away, Ryan caught her with one arm and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Easy there, little man," I said, pulling Gabriella close to me. "Go grab Kelsi for some action, Gabi's off limits."

"Okay, get me out of the middle of this testosterone field here," she said with a laugh, kissing me softly before stepping back. "Did you see where Taylor went to?"

"Basement, I think," Ryan replied.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. I was more than good. At that moment, I couldn't have been happier. Gabi was okay, Ryan was okay, and the woman that I loved, loved me in return…for me. Up to that point I had been so afraid to put my heart out there again, and even in the past month since I had come to the realization that I loved Gabriella, I had still had to work on knocking down that wall that had been preventing me from putting myself out there fully for her. But now…the wall was broken…I was a free man, free of any type of bondage, and I fully intended on letting her know.

Moira's voice interrupted my thoughts as she poked her head through the door that led to the basement. "Aunt Gabi. We're watching the tape."

"The tape? What…oh, the tape?" Gabriella asked, grinning then following her down the stairs.

I was curious what tape they were talking about so I decided to follow them, taking the stairs two at a time.

When I reached the basement, I found all the girls seated around the room, eyes fixated on the television. "What tape is this you speak of?" I looked to see what they were watching and was surprised, and slightly disgusted, to see that it was a tape of me. "Oh…God, no, turn this off." The girls all started laughing.

"See this?" Gabriella pointed at the screen as I was being asked a question, giving them my 'yes' answer. "That's how I knew it was you on the phone."

"Oh, is that why you dumped your purse?" Sharpay asked, giggling as Gabriella nodded.

"She didn't even tell us it was you." Taylor was sitting in her big black rocker/recliner chair rubbing her slightly bulging tummy.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, turning towards Gabriella.

"To keep you all to myself, duh," she quipped, swatting my ass once as she tried to pass by me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me, pressing myself to her as I felt her begin to sway.

"As soon as we're home," I whispered in her ear.

"Promise?" she whispered back. I smiled against her neck knowing how ready we were for it.

"Helloooooo, are you two still with us?" Taylor asked.

"Hmmm?" Gabriella managed to say.

"Mom was talking about all I had to hear was, like, two seconds of him talking to know who it was," Moira said.

"Oh, that," Gabriella said with a smile. "Yeah, that's another one they won't let me live down."

"And yet you're standing there with a smile on your face," Kelsi said.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm…happy."

Gabriella and I stayed a while longer, longer than we had expected to. But we were having fun and I knew it was good for Gabriella to catch up with her friends. I was thankful as well that she had introduced me to such great people as well, people who I was sure would be life-long friends for myself as well.

As night settled in around the house, the steady rain outside tapped against the windows, its sound hypnotizing. Gabriella and I were positioned on the floor. She was sitting between my legs, back up against my chest as my arms encircled her in an embrace. I was leaned up against one of the speakers. I reached over with one hand and entwined my fingers with hers, just looking at our hands joined together. I smiled softly. We were like a puzzle, two pieces fitting perfectly together. No one else could fit this perfectly with us. I caught her watching me and bit my lip then leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," she whispered as I leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose.

I wanted so badly to say it back, but not here, not when we had so many people around us. It needed to be just us.

"Are you ready?" I asked instead, whispering so our conversation stayed just between us.

"I'm always ready for you." My eyes slid shut at her admission. We were definitely going home now, and fast. When I opened my eyes, pure desire was coursing through my veins. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I smiled at her sweetly. "Yes," I said, knowing my answer held a double meaning. "Yes…yes, I'm ready. Let's get the hell out of here."

I watched as Gabriella hugged all her friends goodbye before we left. As she said goodbye to the girls, I said my goodbyes to the guys as we picked a time when we could go play basketball before I had to get back to work.

I walked toward the front door, Gabriella still in conversation with Taylor.

"Ryan said he'll give us a shout tomorrow, we'll 'do lunch' or whatever before he goes back," I said as I walked up to them. "And you gorgeous," I said, giving Taylor a kiss on the cheek, "If you need anything you let us know."

"Absolutely," she agreed, smiling at me. "Right now I need you to take care of her."

"Consider it done." I put my arm around Gabriella and pulled her close as I opened the door to step out into the rain. "We'll see each other soon."

"Yeah, we'll…'do lunch', or whatever," Gabriella said with a smile as we stepped out into the drizzle, listening as Taylor laughed from her place at the door. I took Gabriella's hand and stepped ahead of her to lead her around the parked cars and puddles to where I had parked her car on the street. "Do you want me to drive," she asked.

"Nah, I got this." I opened her door for her, waiting until she was comfortably seated before shutting it.

"You're spoiling me, you know," she said as I settled into the driver's seat. "What am I going to do when you go back?" I glanced over at her but didn't answer as I thought seriously about her question. What would either of us do when I had to go back to work? Soft music in the background was the only noise in the car as we drove back to the apartment complex.

Just as I pulled into her spot by the steps that led to her apartment, the sky chose that moment to open up and dump rain upon us. I was in too good of spirits to let it bother me though. I looked over at her and smirked. "Well…you afraid of melting?"

"Not in the least," she replied. "Shall we?"

We both opened our doors, stepping out into the downpour of rain, clothing and hair instantly sticking to our skin. As I began to walk around to her side of the car to lead her inside, I saw her stretch her arms out and lay her head back.

"What are you doing, Woman?" I asked.

"Dance with me!" she exclaimed, pure joy on her face. She held her hand out to me and I took it willingly, knowing that I would only ever want to be caught in the rain with this woman. I gathered her into my arms and began twirling her around the parking lot. She was carefree, laughing, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. And that's when I knew…this was it…this was the moment I had been waiting for…the moment when I could open up my heart to the one woman who would ever truly hold every piece of it.

I stopped twirling us suddenly as we came to stand under a light, her face illuminated so I could see her perfectly. She opened her eyes, confusion written in her expression. This woman was the love of my life and I wanted to shout it to the world, shout it to her…

As I stood there taking her in, my breathing became labored, my hands shaky. I opened my mouth once to tell her, but shut it quickly, searching for the perfect words. I shut my eyes tight for a brief moment, trying to get ahold of my thoughts that seemed to be running wild at the moment.

"Troy…what's…"

I knew it was now or never. I had to just go for it.

"I love you," I interrupted her. "I love you, Gabi," I said, gently cupping her face with my hands. "I love…everything about you…your eyes, those curls, God…those lips…I love how…unpredictable you are, I love how you call me on all my bullshit, I love that… I love that you understood me, that you waited for me…"

"Troy…"

"Gabriella, I love you…above all others." Water was coursing down her face, but it was hard to tell if it was tears or just the rain. "I love you as if there was no tomorrow. Gabriella…Christine… I love you…like it's never…" I took a deep breath, fingers caressing her face. "I love you like it's never going to hurt."

I sealed the confession with a sweet kiss, our lips parting, full of emotion. Her hands were buried in my soaking hair. I stepped back slightly, breathing ragged.

"Troy…"

"I want to make love to you," I whispered against her lips as I kissed her again softly, then began a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Yes…yes. Yes."

"Now."

"Yes…" she moaned, holding me to her as I latched onto the spot where her pulse was hammering. I stepped back, my hands steadying her before taking her hand and leading her up the steps to her front door. My hands shook as I used the key to unlock the door, pushing it forward roughly, dragging her in and pushing her against the wall as I kicked the door closed behind us, my mouth already on hers.

"God, Gabi," I moaned between kisses as we moved, peeling each other's clothes off as we went. "I…love you…"

"I love you," she half-whimpered as she was making her way backwards up the stairs, my hands all over her near naked body.

"Even with…" I kissed her neck as we approached the bed, "…every time… these past three weeks… that I've watched you fly…" I moaned as she pushed me on the bed, yanking my soaking jeans off. I reached for her, pulling her down beside me on the bed. "All the times… I tasted you…" She let out a moan. I had all her clothes off and was crawling up the bed, between her legs that had been parted easily. "Gabi, I just wanted… to make love…to you…"

I was pressed up against her then and we laid there for a moment, both of us knowing our lives would never be the I moved, our eyes and fingers locked as I pressed myself into her slowly, her body adjusting to me, labored breathing in unison. I let out a soft sigh as I filled her completely, a huge grin on my face. I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss as I began to move, slowly at first, savoring each moment, my pace quickening as we lost ourselves in each other.

As her release closed in on her, she arched her back, crying out against my lips.

"Open…your eyes." She laid there beneath me, struggling to keep them open. "Gabi…baby, please," I said, wanting so badly to see those beautiful eyes as we reached our release together. I buried my face in the side of her neck, moans tearing from my throat as I pushed hard, holding her to me as I stayed there. I leaned down and whispered in her ear how much I loved her, over and over before we drifted into a blissful slumber, and I knew that from then on we'd never have to go another day without those words again.

**This is by far my favorite chapter. It's just so sweet. I think I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. I can't believe my story is almost over :( Only a couple chapters left. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER****FORTY-THREE**

Gabriella and I had spent two amazing months together. I never knew I could feel the way I felt about Gabriella ever again with another woman. But she had proved me wrong. I couldn't describe exactly how I felt about her, just that I loved her with every fiber of my being.

Gabriella had went back to work once the doctor released her, coming home and ranting about her day or one person or another. I had sat and listened while she vented and in return she had sat and listened to some new songs I had been working on, good or not.

When Steven had called and told me he had started scheduling some appointments and meetings, it literally broke my heart. That meant being away from Gabriella. While we had been together during that period of time, we had had several conversations concerning the topic of us being together and how much we enjoyed seeing each other that much. Neither of us liked the idea of being apart anymore.

So when Steven had called, I asked Gabriella to leave with me. I didn't want to leave her behind. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for an unknown amount of time.

However, she refused to go. She kept telling me she had obligations, namely her job. I told her that I would take care of her, that I just wanted her with me, that she didn't need a job. She wouldn't have it, though. She just stood there and argued with me. We argued until the minute I went out the door, me begging her to go with me as tears streamed down my face. She was sobbing when I left, tears that I knew I had put there and I wanted to kick myself for hurting her once again.

I walked out the door, slamming it in anger behind me as I kept thinking about her refusing to go with me. Was our relationship not worth it? Was this something that I had put so much effort into for no reason? Was it a lost cause?

During the four miserable weeks I was away, I spend quite a bit of time in either meetings or in the studio, recording for my next album. It was another four weeks I hadn't slept or eaten properly and Jackie was once again worried about me, though he was glad to see more of a smile on my face. We continued to talk on the phone when we could, getting as much from that interaction as we could and ignoring how we had left each other, not really wanting to discuss it anymore.

About a week before I returned to Albuquerque, I was sitting in my apartment working on some lyrics for a new song when I heard a knock on the door. I hadn't been expecting anyone, so I was surprised.

When I walked over and opened the door, I was even more surprised to see who was standing there.

Jess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. We hadn't talked in a few months, so her showing up at my door was completely unexpected.

"Hi, Troy." She fumbled with her hands nervously. "I was in town and just thought I would try to stop by and see if I was lucky enough to actually get to see you."

I wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Well, here I am. Can I do something for you?"

"Troy, please don't be like that. Please." She gave me a sad look.

I sighed. "Well, Jess, how am I supposed to be then? We don't see or speak to each other for nearly three months and you just expect everything to go right back to how it used to be?"

Jess looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Can I just come in for a minute and talk to you?"

I looked at her for a moment trying to judge just exactly what she was up to before nodding and stepping back to let her in the door. She walked in and sat down on the couch. I followed her and sat in the chair across from her, still keeping on eye on her.

"Troy, I'm really sorry for how our last conversation ended," she started. I thought back to our last conversation. We had got into an argument because she had finally voiced that she didn't think Gabriella was who I should be with. I told her she was wrong and that she didn't even have a right to tell me who I could and could not be with. She had walked out of my hotel room angry after that and we had only seen each other once since then. I had seen her once at the hospital about a week after that conversation when she had come to see Ryan after the accident. I had been sitting in his room with him and Kelsi when she had walked in. I still wasn't happy with her, so I got up to leave, telling those in the room that I was going down to see Gabriella.

"Jess, let's not get into this again…" I said, not really in the mood to argue with her at this point.

"No, Troy, we need to talk about it and I just want to apologize. I understand where you were coming from. I don't have a right to tell you who you can or can not date. And I'm sorry for all the things I said."

I looked her in the eyes, seeing that she was sincere in what she was saying. I nodded at her. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I just want what's best for you, Troy. And I want my best friend back. I miss you." Tears were starting to come to her eyes.

"You never lost your best friend completely. I just don't want us getting into arguments every time we talk or you telling me how to live my life."

"Troy, I promise I won't tell you how to live your life. You're old enough to figure that out. But I do want you to be happy," she said, scooting to the edge of the couch.

I thought of Gabriella and smiled slightly. "I am happy. Very happy, in fact."

She smiled at me for the first time since arriving. "Good. I'll be completely honest with you. I still don't think she's good enough for a guy like you. But if you think she is, and you're happy, then I'll really try my hardest to be happy for you as well."

"Thank you, Jess. That means a lot to me." We both got up and hugged. "I'm glad to have my best friend back," I whispered.

"Me, too," she whispered back.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

She tilted her head and frowned. "What's that?"

"Can you at least try to get along with Gabriella? She really is a great person. And as long as we're being honest with one another, if I have any say so in the matter, she won't be going anywhere. I love her, Jess."

Jess smiled slightly, uneasiness still in her features. "I'll try."

I walked her to the door, stopping her when she opened the door. "We'll talk soon?"

"Yeah, we will. I've got to keep tabs on my best friend." She winked at me and walked on out the door, walking down the hallway of my apartment building. I was about to shut the door when I saw her turn suddenly and look at me, smiling. "I really am happy for you, Troy. I wish you the best."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. When I saw her get on the elevator, I shut the door, still smiling, glad to have the support of my friend back.

When I got a short break from recording, I went straight to Albuquerque, desperate to get to Gabriella and show her how much she meant to me, convincing myself that this time would not be like the last, ending with us fighting over being apart.

I walked in the door, dropped my bags, and grabbed Gabriella, kissing her like my life depended on it. We didn't even make it upstairs.


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER** **FORTY-FOUR**

I stood at her dining room table afterwards, wearing my boxer briefs and buttoning up a white shirt, looking at several papers that were spread out across the table. She was walking around the living room in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties picking up our discarded clothes and putting them in the hamper.

I continued to inspect the contents of the table. "What's…this, Gabi?" I asked, turning to her.

She was staring at me, but I could tell she was off in her own little world. "Hmm?"

"This…these papers." I picked up one slightly, placing it back down, before frowning, looking back over at her.

"It's a copy of the new lease," she said.

I had begun reading through some of the pages. "Yeah, I see that now."

When I had left, we had promised each other that when I came back, we would talk more about the possibility of her coming to live with me so we didn't have to spend so much time apart. But now as I looked at the papers, it seemed as if she'd already made up her mind.

"Troy…" she said.

"We're ordering in, right?" I asked, turning away from the table and tousling my hair, trying to change the subject before I got too upset about it.

"Yes…did you want Chinese or pizza? Or, if you want, I could cook something." I shrugged, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. I picked up the remote before turning on the TV, amused the channel was still on TV Land. I almost smiled, but I was still upset and just knowing her decision had already been made put a damper on my mood. I sat there and frowned, just processing it all. "Are you alright?" I heard.

"I'm fine," I said, not really in the mood to talk.

"Alright, but this means you're at my mercy."

I didn't respond as I continued to mull over the topic. How could she just decide so easily to stay here? Sure, there were lots of factors that could hold her here, but didn't our relationship stand a chance? Didn't she enjoy being together? Didn't she feel miserable the entire time we were apart?

She walked into the living room a few minutes later, handing me a beer, and boy did I need one. I took it, keeping my focus on the TV, and drank about a third of it in one gulp.

"Are you angry with me?"

I sighed. No. I wasn't.

"Troy, I asked…"

"No, I'm not…" I said, interrupting her, hands gesturing. "…angry. I'm not angry."

"Then what's wrong?"

I looked over at her. "Gabi, what the hell have we been talking about every chance we get?"

"About us…about me moving out there."

"Right. To be with me." I pointed over at her table. "So what the hell is that?"

"It's an unsigned lease."

"For here, this…" I gestured to the room around us. "This apartment, across the entire fucking country…don't give me that look! Almost then, okay? Almost across the entire fucking country."

"We never came to any decisions."

"No," I said, correcting her, "you never came to any decisions. You couldn't decide, Gabi. You."

"So on a whim, because all of a sudden you decide it's what we should do, I should drop everything?" she asked, her temper starting to show. "We don't even know if…"

"What the hell do you think we were doing before?" I asked, knowing she was going to bring up the topic of how well we would live together. My voice had risen slightly. "What, because I didn't put in a change of address we weren't cohabitating? That's nice to know, Gabi, because I felt…"

I knew I was about to say something I would later regret, so I just stopped. Keeping my beer in hand, I stood up and started pacing the room. Pacing tended to make me thing straighter, more logically. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my free hand. "It's funny. I remember this one conversation we had, when you told me that when it was tie for me to leave, you'd beg me to stay."

"I don't have the right to," she said softly. I stopped and looked at her, hurt by the implications of that.

"So…I don't…have the right to ask you to come with me, then? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what is it?" I asked. "Is it…Lisa, or…or Taylor? Gabi, last time I checked they were adults, and they would be okay if you weren't here. I mean…shit how many brothers and sisters do you have? And what about Kelsi or…or Sharpay? Can't Taylor call on them?"

"Troy, that's not fair."

"Or is it the hospital? You're still working in the cardiac wing, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, you know I am."

"So what did they do all that time that you were out due to the accident?" She was silent and I walked over to kneel in front of her. "Your parents are right here," I said as I placed my hand over her heart. "Everyone else is just a phone call, or a plane ride, away."

"Troy…"

"How have you been these past few weeks?" I asked suddenly, taking her hands in mine, holding her gaze. I was determined to bring up as many positives about moving with me as I could. I couldn't force her to come live with me, but I could try my hardest to persuade her.

"Miserable," she replied softly. I softened at her admission, but I already knew how she felt. Our feelings had been voiced well more than once on the phone to one another.

"I love you, Gabriella," I said, for what felt like the millionth time since I had walked in the door only an hour before. But it was something I couldn't say enough. I smiled softly at her as my fingertips traced the outline of those lips I had been kissing only 20 minutes before. "So you can tell me I'm absolutely crazy," I said, copying the words I had left her in a message so long ago, "and I can say no…I'm just crazy about you."

"You don't fight fair," she said.

I grinned. "Good," I said, standing up and finishing my beer. "Geez, woman, I realize you're a nurse and all, but the beer? Come on," I said, pointing to the light beer she had bought.

I still wasn't in the best of moods, but I tried to brush it off for now and just enjoy the time I was getting to spend with her after what felt like an eternity.

When the pizza arrived, I pulled on a pair of pants to answer the door. I paid and threw in an autograph to the young delivery guy. "Babe, your cover's blown. I didn't tell him not to say anything." I smiled at her as I walked in with our dinner.

"My cover? What about yours?"

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. Scoot over, gimme the remote."

"Scoot…over…give you the remote? What the hell? I haven't said yes yet."

"Yet?" I asked, nudging her gently as I sat down, my spirits and hopes raised slightly as I reached over and pried the remote from her hand.

"Convince me," she said. I sat there looking at her, trying to figure out a way that I actually could convince her, though I figured she was probably joking. But I wasn't. I was going to persuade her, one way or another.

"Okay." I said softly. I set down the remote and my plate on the table, walking over to my bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

As I walked back over, I saw all the questions in her eyes. I sat down and just stared at the notebook I held in my hands. This notebook had its good days and its bad days. "I took this with me, out on the road," I finally said softly, keeping my eyes on the cover of it. "It was where I kept…everything; my thoughts, some lyrics…anything that caught my attention that I thought I would store for later. That's what it was supposed to be for, anyhow, and it's not that…"

I sighed, glancing over at her, locking eyes. "I had one of these before, one that I wrote in during those lovely teenage angst-filled years." I gave her a half smile. "You knew that, though." I paused briefly. "Jess told me you knew what was in it. I never did tell you why you weren't mentioned, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"It would have been…awkward at best," I said softly, trying to choose my words correctly as I traced the outline of the notebook with my hand. "I was writing that whole notebook for her, to show her how everything I did, everything I said was about her." I stopped moving my fingers to look at her. "But this…us…it wasn't about her. At all." I reached over and pushed a stray curl out her her eyes.

"I was honest with you, Gabi. Completely honest with you. No, don't…don't feel guilty about all that shit, I understand," I said, stopping her from interrupting me. "Just…I'm just trying to, I don't know…explain. For the first time that I could remember, it…God, Gabi, it had nothing to do with Jess. It had to do with you. I wasn't with her at the time and…" I paused, biting my bottom lip slightly. "And when I was with you, I didn't want to be…with her." I smiled slightly at her and shrugged. "That's it. Pretty simple, no big drama, no conspiracy."

"I never said there was, Dork," she replied, nudging me softly. "But what's…what's that?" She pointed to the notebook in my hand.

"This is mine," I said, still smiling. "So it was written…to you." I gently placed it on her lap. "If you would like."

She curled up next to me on the couch and over the next two hours, I continued to hand her tissues as she read on and on through that journal. While she read, I finally switched my attention back to the TV, watching a rerun of Family Jewels. I softly played with her curls.

"Troy…" Her voice brought me back to the present, keeping me thinking about our earlier conversation.

"You're right, Gabi, it is completely selfish of me to just expect you to walk away from your life," I said, having realized that through all the conversations we had had, I was only thinking about what I wanted instead of realizing what she actually wanted, even with as bad as that hurt to think about.

She sat there in silence, so I continued. "This is your home, your life, your friends, your family. You wouldn't ask that of me and…it was presumptuous of me to think you'd be okay with just…" I trailed off, knowing she knew what I meant, but not being able to finish the sentence, knowing I had acted like a selfish jerk and now I felt like I was giving up the one thing that truly meant anything to me in life so that she could be happy. I stared back at the TV screen.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," she said softly.

"I wasn't angry, Gabi," I disagreed, and kissed the top of her head.

"Then what were you?" she asked.

I paused a moment, then replied. "Hurt."

She sat up slightly, reaching over to turn my face to hers. "Hurt?"

"I thought you were running, or pushing me away, or…"

"I'm not, I swear I'm not."

"It's okay, Gabi." I smiled softly. "As long as you tell me we'll still have…this…it's okay," I said, gesturing between us.

"Why would you think that…" Tears were coming to her eyes and I gathered her into my arms, her head resting against my chest.

"No more tears, please," I whispered, rocking her gently. I couldn't stand to see her cry, not when I knew I was the jerk who kept causing them. "You're breaking my heart, Gabi."

"No…no, it's not like that."

"Let's…we'll…talk about it tomorrow, okay?" I asked. "Different day, different perspective. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, wiping her tears away. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart warmed at her admission, even though I had heard it hundreds of times before. "I love you, too," I said.

We sat there curled up together in silence, flipping through the different channels, both of us deep in thought. Was she actually pushing me away? Was she now deciding this wasn't what she was really wanting? It seemed as if her perspective had changed once I had started coming around more and making sure she knew this was what I wanted."Troy?" I heard. I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice after being silent for so long.

"Yeah?"

"Could you make sure we're here when Taylor's baby's born?"

My arms tightened around her as she took in a shaky breath. "Of course," I said, as I sighed in relief knowing I would have her by my side from now on.

"I'll still get the right side of the bed?"

"Unless you're on top of me."

"Will you start putting that damn cap back on the toothpaste?"

"I don't know about that, Woman," I said, drawing out my words. "I am the king of my castle, you know."

"Oh, whatever."

"Whatever?" I pulled back, looking down into her eyes. "Whatever? I won't tolerate such insolence from you."

"You and your fucking ten dollar words," she said, rolling her eyes as she stood up. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"It does impress you," I said matter-of-factly, following her as she headed towards the stairs. "You love a man who uses his brain. You find it…" I took the stairs two at a time catching up to her, breathing in her ear, "…sexy."

I felt her shiver and I couldn't contain my laugh, hooking one arm around her and carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs to the bedroom. "You…are taking entirely too long, Woman," I said, placing her on the floor by the bed. "Take your damn clothes off."

"Take my…listen here, Bolton…"

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk to me that way," I teased, reaching under her shirt to rub against her bare stomach.

"Troy!" she said with a giggle. "Oh…" She let out a breathless sigh as I teased her neck with my teeth and tongue, my body instantly reacting.

"Damnit, Gabriella, you've got to stop doing that to me," I breathed in her ear.

"Not on your fucking life."

I reached up to cradle her face in my hands, looking at her seriously. She was gorgeous. I loved everything about her and she actually loved me. How did I ever get so lucky?

"I love you, Gabriella."

A tear came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. We stood there holding each other, knowing that as long as it was the two of us we would never need anything else.

**:( This was the last official chapter. There's only the epilogue left. I feel like this story went so quickly! I'm sad that it's coming to a close. Thanks for all who read it and reviewed!**


	45. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**EPILOGUE**

"Dude, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there. You know how those girls get. You'll be lucky if they even let you in the room."

Chad and I were currently in the room at the church that had been designated for me and the guys. I had been pacing back and forth for the past half hour waiting for someone to bring me my daughter. I was getting impatient, though. I just wanted to spend some daddy-daughter time with her before I married her momma.

"I don't care, Chad. I want my daughter and I'm going to get her if it's the last thing I do." I walked out and went in the direction of the area that I knew the girls had chosen to get ready.

"Hey…guys?" I walked in the door, but didn't see anyone. They were all around the corner farther back in the room from me.

I was immediately assaulted by the girls' loud voices, causing my daughter to start crying.

"Dude, out!" Taylor yelled at me.

"What the hell! You know better!" Kelsi said. She and Taylor began pushing me back out the door and I reached up to cover my eyes.

"My eyes are covered! I see no nakedness!" I defended myself.

"No one's naked in here, Dork," I heard Gabriella say.

"Damn."

"That doesn't mean you can come in here!" Sharpay squeaked.

"Well, quit hogging my daughter then!" I said.

I could hear our tiny four-month-old daughter fussing before she came into my view as Kelsi took her from Moira's arms, her little hands balled into fists as she waved her arms above her.

Moira pouted at Kelsi, "I'm not hogging her."

"More people arrived?" I heard Gabriella ask, still around the corner from me. Her voice was music to my ears and I couldn't wait to be able to see her and hold her.

"Yeah, Mom just got here…hi, baby girl…," I said as Kelsi passed Elizabeth off to me.

"Don't be gone too long, she'll need to eat before I get poured into this dress."

"And no bringing her back in here yourself!" snapped Lisa, who had just walked in the door. "Just have your mother bring her in."

"Quit your bitchin," I muttered as I walked away, mesmerized by this little miracle lying in my arms.

"Hi, baby girl." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes that had me wrapped around her little finger and smiled. She had her mother's eyes and I fell in love with her all over again each time I looked at her, just like I did with Gabriella.

I went back to the room and sat down on the couch, cradling Elizabeth to me, thinking about how precious she was to Gabriella and me. We were so blessed to have her. The two years that we had been together had been tough for both of us, one of the most challenging times being when Elizabeth was born.

"Well, sweetie…we made it. Your mommy and I are finally getting married. And it's actually going to happen this time."

I sat there looking at her, thinking about how blessed I was with the two girls in my life. I couldn't have asked for a better life. I never knew I could love anyone as much as I loved Elizabeth and Gabriella.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and Jess poked her head in. "Hey, Troy. How are you holding up?"

I looked up at her, tears still running down my face that had fallen a few minutes earlier. I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm doing great! It's just hard to believe that we're finally here.""Yeah, I knew you'd get here one day. It was just a matter of trying to dodge the obstacles that kept popping up."

"Jess, thanks for being here. It means a lot to me, and to Gabriella as well."

"Troy, you don't have to thank me. It's an honor to be here to support both of you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled at her as she excused herself, going back out to meet Troy Burke, her fiance. They had gotten back together almost a year ago. He had been extremely persistent with her, and after she had taken some time to herself to figure out exactly what she wanted, she had finally given in and given them another go.

Elizabeth started fussing, and I realized she must be getting hungry. I knew I needed to get her back to her momma soon so Gabriella could finish getting ready. I went in search of my mom, taking Lisa's advice of not taking her back myself. I still didn't trust her after she threatened to cut my balls off.

I quickly found my mom and she took Elizabeth from me before heading in the direction of Gabriella's room.

At one-thirty in the afternoon, I found myself being led by the pastor to the front of the church along with Ryan. We were in New Mexico, in the suburbs of Albuquerque. Gabriella had wanted to get married in the same church her parents had married in. Our pastor was the son of the man who had performed her parents' taking my place in front of everyone, I took notice of everything around me as I waited. We were surrounded by a sea of white, candles, and lilies everywhere, all thanks to Gabriella. We had a packed church consisting of close friends and family. All of Gabriella's family had shown up, including Mark, who was still trying to reconcile with Lisa.

Sharpay sat near the front with her fiance, who had just recently proposed to her. John was there with his young, pregnant wife. Chad had taken his place sitting next to Taylor with their three kids, Moira, Kiera, and two-year-old Aiden.

Across the aisle, Jess sat with Elizabeth safe in her arms, Burke beside her. My family sat in front of them, my mom and dad, my sister. Ryan had taken his place beside me and as I looked over toward him, I saw him wink at Kelsi as she was walking down the aisle. I was growing nervous as I waited for Gabriella to appear at the doors.

As I heard the wedding march begin, I looked to the back of the church as the doors opened. There stood Gabriella in all her beauty. God, she was beautiful. I was once again finding myself asking how I managed to get so lucky.

As she stood there waiting to walk down the aisle, she looked around taking in everything, much as I had. Then, she finally locked eyes with me and I saw everything I needed to at that moment. All the love she held for me, that she had held for me for nearly three years. She began walking towards me as I smiled at her, knowing that not only was she walking towards me, but she was walking towards our future that we were going to get through together.

As we walked into Lisa's backyard where our reception was being held, I saw it had been decorated with white twinkling lights and lilies on all the tables. I picked one and placed it delicately in Gabi's hair as we went to dance for the first time as husband and wife. Champagne was being passed around, but Gabi didn't touch any of it since she was still breast feeding. So we made sure to have sparkling cider for her.

A glass was handed to us both, cider for her and champagne for me, as Ryan stood up.

"A toast!" he exclaimed, raising his glass. "Not to worry; I'm not as hateful during these as some people," he added, winking at Gabriella.

"At least you know who's gotten married!" Troy Burke piped up, and all of us that knew the story shared a good laugh.

"But seriously," Ryan continued, "even though meeting Gabriella also meant meeting Kelsi, which put me in Albuquerque where my ass was nearly annihilated…" Again with the laughs as Kelsi cozied up to him, softly kissing the scar on his neck. "Oh, hell, what was I saying?"

"Annihilation!" someone called out.

"Annihilation, right… um… well, shi…er, crap, sorry Mom." He grinned sheepishly at our mom, who merely smiled and shook her head. After the laughter had died down a bit, Ryan continued.

"Troy, my brother… I've known you since I was born. You have tormented me, tortured me, taught me all of your bad habits… came into my room to tell me I had to do your chores and walk out scratching your butt…"

"I knew he'd throw that in," I whispered.

"You became Mr. Moody Rock Star, calling me at all hours of the night, guilting me if I couldn't stay on the phone…"

"He's the king of the guilt trip!" Jason called out, and I raised my hand to accept the crown.

"And then, nothing. No calls. It's like I…" Ryan mock-wiped his eyes. "It's like I didn't exist anymore. No, seriously, he started stalking some chick he didn't even know, and the next thing he takes my ass out and gets me in trouble for dancing on a bar…I cussed, didn't I? Fuck..shit… sorry Mom." Gabriella had been smiling constantly and let out a laugh at that.

"And now… um… ah… Phoenix. Phoenix, the city that rocks, the city where my brother lost his heart… to you." Ryan held his glass out to Gabi. "And I had to hear about it for fucking ever until he had the guts to tell you… shit!"

"Sorry, Mom, yeah yeah I know," my mom quipped above all the laughter. Ryan hid his face as he tried to retain control over his laughter, then he crooked his neck and straightened his tie.

"So, for real…" Ryan wiped a stray tear. "A toast! To Troy and Gabriella…"

"And to Body English!" another heckler called.

"That little black dress!"

"Advil and Diet Pepsi!" Sharon added.

"Hell, Advil and Gatorade! Woo hoo Girls Night!" Sharpay exclaimed, to which there was scattered applause from the women, Gabi included.

"To Family Jewels!"

"Easy on my family jewels there," I shouted back, tightening my arm slightly around Gabi.

"To Not John and Not Telling!" Moira chimed in.

"To wrong numbers!" Dr. John Craig shouted from the back, his glass of champagne raised, causing the crowd to erupt in laughter and applause.

"Amen to that," I whispered softly in Gabriella's ear.

"Hell yeah! To … to wrong numbers!" Ryan finished at last, "and how they've blessed us all." He held out his glass towards us. "Salute!"

After taking a drink from our glasses, I took Gabi's from her hand and placed it on the nearest table. I cradled her face in my hands, feeling so lucky to even be in her presence after everything we'd been through. "I love you, Gabriella Bolton," I whispered just before I closed the gap between us and joined our lips, giving the crowd exactly what they had been waiting for.

Gabriella had been gone for a while, leaving to feed Elizabeth. I was beginning to wonder if she was coming back, so I went to check on her. I found her in the same bedroom she had used when she had stayed with Lisa after the accident. When I walked in the room, Elizabeth was lying on the bed kicking her legs. Gabriella had changed her clothing and had her in all black clothing, matching what Gabriella had also changed into. I looked at her warily, wondering what she was up to. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trust me?" she asked, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I just have to do this one thing."

I immediately understood what she was doing, but was a little wary of her trying to get out of here by herself. "Do you think you can actually get out of here?" I asked, knowing the paparazzi had most of the neighborhood staked out.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, slipping some dark shoes on.

I smiled softly down at Elizabeth as she continued to kick on the bed, letting out a squeak as she saw me. "Hello, baby girl," I said. I picked her up and held her. "I'm so happy you're here. I'm happy…and I'm grateful that you're okay…that everything…" I said, looking up at Gabi, "is okay."

"I think someone was looking out," she said softly, closing the small distance between us and putting her arms around me.

"And you have her all dressed in black, too?"

"She'd glow in white," she pointed out.

"Dun dun dunnnnn…stealth baby." Gabriella laughed as I bounced Elizabeth, a small squeak coming from her as I made faces and voices at her. "So you're taking her?"

"Of course," she replied. "We'll be back."

I helped them make their escape to the neighbor's house, out their back door, through their yard across to the next street over where Sharpay had left her car waiting for them, car seat already strapped in. I made sure they were secure in their car and on their way before making my way back to the party.

They hadn't been gone long when I decided I didn't want them making this trip alone. I had to go with them. I asked Ryan for his rental car and quickly changed into all black before heading on my way. It didn't take me long to get there, thankful for having dodged the paparazzi.

When I pulled in the parking lot and parked next to Sharpay's car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Gabi's number, one I had dialed thousands of times before.

As soon as she answered her phone, I could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…just…"

"I know, I know. Hey…do me a favor."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Cross your arms," I said softly. I continued to walk towards where I knew I could find her.

"Done."

"Now squeeze…not too tight, baby girl needs to breathe. Did you do it?"

"Yes," she breathed into the phone.

"That's a hug—for my girls, from me."

"Troy…"

"But that's not enough anymore," I said as I walked silently up behind them.

"What?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"Turn around."

She turned around slightly as I walked up behind them, clicking my phone closed. I had grabbed a blanket for Elizabeth before coming, thinking she would probably get cold while here.

"I couldn't leave my girls all alone like this tonight," I said as she looked at me through her tears. I sat down beside her, taking Elizabeth from her arms and cuddling her close to me, covering her with the blanket.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For…everything." I kissed her in response.

"I could say the same to you." I smiled down at her. "So, did you tell your Dad I finally made an honest woman out of ya?"

"Of course."

"Guess that means you can't lie to me any damn more," I said with a wink, stretching out and laying my head on her lap, Elizabeth lying on top of me, pushing herself up with her arms.

"Funny, Bolton, real funny. No more…omissions from you, then."

"Whatever, woman. I'm the king of the castle, lest you forget."

"You, sir, officially made me your queen," she said.

"Oh, hell, what have I got myself into? Huh, baby girl? What did Daddy get himself into?" Elizabeth smiled and kicked, leaving a puddle of drool on my shirt. "Great, my wedding night and the only puddle is from baby drool."

"The night's not over yet, sir," Gabriella said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Really? Cause last time I checked we were sitting at your parent's grave and…who the hell is calling you?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?…No, I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." She gave her polite goodbyes and hung up. "Anyhow…where were we?"

"Um…" I pointed to the gravestone. "Parents. Grave. Drooling baby. Wedding night." I frowned as her phone started to vibrate again. "And your phone…again."

"Sorry," she whispered, answering it again. "No, this isn't. You dialed the same number."

I gently took her phone from her hand and put it up to my ear. "Dude…dude, you got the wrong number."

"But a friend of mine said this number belonged to Chrissie."

"Nope…"

"But he gave me this paper with it on it."

"Nope, just…rip it to shreds, don't call it again, 'kay? Sure thing."

I handed her the phone back, a smirk evident on her face as she looked down at me.

"Troy…"

"Nah, that's my gig. No more wrong numbers for you, Not Telling."

"Same goes for you, Not John." I smiled up at her. "And… where were we again?"

"Shesh, Woman, pay attention! Parents, grave, drooling baby, wedding night."

"Got it," she said.

"Hey, Gabi?"

"Hmmm?"

I slowly sat up, still hugging Elizabeth to my chest. I pulled her close to me with my left hand. I saw Gabriella smile as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and began cooing. I looked at Gabriella, smiling. I reached out with my free hand, gently cradling her face as her eyes fluttered close, the wind blowing around us. I leaned in and touched my lips softly to hers. I felt her shift closer as she returned the kiss.

After a moment, I pulled back. "Gabi…"

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes," I murmured against her lips, and she did.

Her eyes met my gaze. "What is it, Troy?"

"I'm really glad I called you," I whispered before pulling her in for another kiss. We stayed like that for a moment, until Elizabeth stirred in my arms and we drew back, both laughing softly.

"She's absolutely beautiful, isn't she?" I whispered, glancing down as our baby girl wrapped her little hand around one of my fingers and settled back to sleep.

Gabriella nodded as she looked at me. I gave her another smile, shifting closer to her.

"Okay," I muttered against her lips, "who the hell is calling you again?"

She laughed at my annoyance. All I wanted was to spend some time with my beautiful wife with no interruptions.

Gabi answered and after a few moments I saw her bite her lip. I raised my eyebrow wondering who she was talking to. After another minute, she closed her phone without another word.

"Who was it?" I asked.

I pulled her to my side with one arm while still cradling our daughter on my left, placing a kiss on her hair. She looked up at me, our faces only inches away from each other.

"Nothing," she whispered softly against my lips before drawing me in for a long kiss that made me thankful I wouldn't have to go another day of my life without it. "Just a wrong number.

Thank god for wrong numbers.

**:'( It's officially over. I can't believe it. I think I enjoyed writing this one more than Wrong Number. I have loved both stories, though. Thanks so much for everyone who has read it and especially to those who reviewed! I have loved reading all the feedback I have received. I have some ideas in mind for another possible short companion to these two that will fill in the gap between the last chapter and the epilogue of both stories. I hope to have it out some time soon!**


	46. Author's Note UPDATE

Author's Note:

Hey guys...I'm back! I've been working on another installment in the Wrong Number series that fills in the gap between the last chapter and the epilogue. It's call Miracles Happen Once in a While. It's only a one shot, but its posted, so go check it out. Hope you like it!


End file.
